Falling For You
by SiriuslyFour'sGirl
Summary: An AU Malec story. All human. What happens when a socially awkward art student meets a sparkly dream? Will, Jem, and Tessa will make appearances as well. Rated M for the reasons we like Malec fanfics to be rated M ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for being my wingman tonight," Magnus said to Will, as he lined up the cue ball. It was his turn to break, and, with a well-placed shot, he managed to get two solids in the pocket. He had been sneaking into bars and pool halls to play billiards with Will since they were fourteen, and had become proficient at the sport.

"I'm the best wingman around," Will said. "Thanks for leaving me nothing here, by the way," he added, eyeing the set-up for the striped balls he was supposed to be aiming at.

"My pleasure," said Magnus with a wink. He downed the remnants of his drink and looked around for the cute little blonde waitress that he had been flirting with earlier. He needed a refill, but she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he glanced up at the bar where someone else caught his eye.

"Who. Is. That?" Magnus said, nodding in the direction of the bar.

Will lowered his pool stick and turned to see who Magnus was talking about. The man wasn't difficult to spot. He was easily the best looking guy sitting at the bar. He had black, disheveled hair, the kind that is never quite tamed no matter how much product is used. In all fairness, he didn't look like 'product' was a word or idea that he was familiar with anyway. His clothing style was not much better: a long sleeved, faded black shirt that hugged his frame and gave a hint of the muscles lying beneath, and black jeans with black boots.

With the exception of the man's clothes, Will thought he rather resembled himself, and thought it funny enough to point out to his best friend.

"I didn't realize you found me so attractive, Magnus," Will said with a smirk. "Do you want to hook up?"

Magnus tore his eyes away from the dream in front of him and said, "What? No, I don't want to be a _fourth wheel_ between you, Jem and Tessa." He rolled his eyes dramatically at the thought. "Besides, he doesn't look _that_ much like you."

Will scoffed, though he had to admit Magnus had a point. His relationship with Tessa and Jem was complicated enough without adding anyone else to the mix.

"Well, are you going over there or what?"

"Is the sky blue? I'm Magnus Bane, of course I'm going over there. I was just thinking…" A dreamy look crossed his face.

"Top Gun?" Will finished for him, and Magnus's grin spread wide. They had performed the "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" scene numerous times since they had first seen the movie, and usually with good results, better than what Maverick and Goose got in the movie anyway. That scene had gotten Magnus laid more times than Will cared to count.

Will was skeptical about this time though. This guy didn't look like someone who wanted to be in the spotlight. He was on the verge of saying so when Magnus cut into his thoughts.

"Go find the song on the juke box."

With a sigh, he headed in the direction of the glowing juke box in the corner. He slipped the money in the slot and selected the song. He knew the numbers by heart; they really had employed this pickup more times than should be socially acceptable. He turned to join Magnus at the bar, but quickly realized Magnus wasn't there. It didn't take much investigation to uncover why his best friend had paused.

The dark-haired man had been joined by a beautiful golden-haired god, and they were leaning their heads together, talking. The golden boy had his arm around the dark one's shoulder and they looked very cozy.

Will's eyes darted to Magnus, who looked disappointed. More disappointed than Will thought the situation called for, considering he hadn't even met the man yet. Will tugged on Magnus's arm as the song started up.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.  
>And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.<br>You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).  
>But baby, baby I know it…"<em>

Magnus sighed. Will put his arm around his best friend's shoulder and said, "Come on. I still have to kick your ass at pool," as he steered Magnus back toward their table.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jace said, taking the seat Alec had saved for him.<p>

Alec nodded in greeting. He was scowling slightly and tossing back tequila shots. Jace looked at him in concern. Alec didn't drink often, but when he did, he had a tendency to overdo it, and there was usually to be a reason for him wanting an escape.

"What happened?"

"Robert," was the reply.

"Oh."

Alec threw back another shot and sucked a lime into his mouth. Jace waited patiently, for Jace anyway, for Alec to tell him more. Alec finally sighed and said, "He called today to tell me that I would not be getting my trust fund like I was supposed to on my twenty-first birthday. Apparently, kicking me out, cutting off my college tuition money, and not inviting me to family events wasn't enough. Not that I expected anything else. Just hearing him say the words was…"

Jace slipped his arm around his best friend's shoulder. He knew how difficult life had been for Alec since he had finally told his parents he was gay. He and Alec had been best friends since they were little kids. He had spent many nights, and some summers at the Lightwood mansion, and they had been kind enough to take him in when his father had died. He had only been ten years old at the time and it had been rough on him, but moving in with his best friend had helped easy the pain a little. He and Alec had been closer than friends, closer than brothers, ever since.

He hated to see Alec hurting like this. He didn't deserve it. He was a great guy, an amazingly patient friend, honest and trustworthy. He trusted Alec with his life, and Alec felt the same about him.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to make his friend feel better right now, nothing except get drunk with him.

He ordered his own tequila shot, complete with salt and lime as well, and tossed it back. Jace then turned to scope out the prospects for the evening. They both loved this bar, though it was nothing special, really. It could have been any bar in any city around the world, with it's plain wood bar, scuffed wood floor, small wood tables. They had been coming here for two years, with a fake ID until recently. The bar was big enough to house pool tables, a juke box, and the occasional live band, but small enough to still feel intimate.

The bar was a favorite of college students. It was a very non-judgmental kind of place, not a gay bar, not a straight bar, but a place where you could hook up with whoever strikes your fancy and no one really cared. Perhaps it was the younger generation that inhabited the place that allowed such freewheeling ideas.

"Alec?"

"Yeah."

"I think someone is watching you."

"Yeah, right. I'm not in the mood for games, Jace."

"Seriously, take a look. He's cute…I guess." Jace pointed toward the billiard tables, to a pair of men who had just turned away. One had short black hair and light skin, somewhat resembling Alec himself. The other, well, he was very tall and slender, with spiked black hair complete with red glitter. He wore tight red pants and a black shirt with purposefully placed rips over his warm, caramel skin.

Alec caught the colorful man glancing back over his shoulder as he leaned over the pool table, lining up his shot. By the angel, he was good-looking. Alec couldn't peel his eyes away. The black shirt was riding up slightly, revealing a narrow strip of skin between it and the waistband of the red pants.

Alec had never had a boyfriend. He had devoted his time to his studies, and his archery. He was at the university on an archery scholarship, which gave him a free education, as he pursued his real passion, art. But something about the man bent over the table made him second guess his life of celibacy. Something about him was making Alec have some very naughty thoughts indeed.

Or maybe it was the alcohol. Regardless, he was sure this was not the time to be getting involved with someone. He was also sure that _he_ was not the one the man kept glance toward. Why would he be? He was boring and plain and unattractive. Surely the man was looking at Jace. _Everyone_ looked at Jace, with his golden hair and warm skin and strong muscular build. He was everyone's fantasy, male or female. But the man was out of luck; Jace had a girlfriend, a fairly new development, but he was crazy about her nonetheless.

No, there was no way the man was looking at Alec.

* * *

><p>"Magnus, are you going to concentrate or are you actually aiming at me!" Will said sharply, as the cue ball bounced off the table and nearly hit him.<p>

"Sorry," Magnus said distractedly.

Will rolled his eyes. "Just go talk to him."

"While he's with his boyfriend? No thanks."

"Well, you're in luck. Said boyfriend just went to the restroom." Will nudged Magnus, giving him a hard push in the direction of the bar. "While you're there, get me a drink."

Magnus tossed up a hand in acknowledgement of Will's request. _Good, now I have an excuse,_ he thought.

Magnus leaned against the bar to get the bartender's attention, leaning much further than strictly necessary, allowing his shirt to creep up and expose his waist. The bartender, who he had known for years and had dated briefly, bounced over, taking his drink order, then leaving him to fill his request.

Magnus turned around, leaning back on his elbows, still showing off his midriff. He let his eyes drift over toward the dark-haired man beside him, a sleepy, seductive look in his eye. He looked the man up and down, eyes slowly roaming over his face and body. He could see a faint blush rise on the man's cheeks and thought he was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Hey," he said in his dreamiest voice.

"Hey," the dark-haired man replied. He met Magnus's gaze for a moment and he could feel the fluttering in his heart as he looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, including Will's. The other man quickly looked away, and Magnus thought maybe he needed to tone it down a bit. He knew how intense his gaze could get when he turned on the charm.

"Do you and your friend play pool?" he asked, testing the water, trying to see if the golden boy was just a friend or the man's boyfriend.

The man shrugged. "A little." He looked up at Magnus again. _Good, he seems a little more comfortable now,_ he thought.

The bartender returned with his drinks as Jace returned from the restroom. Magnus nodded a greeting to him. "Why don't you guys join me and my friend for a friendly game?"

The two men exchanged looked and shrugged. "Why not?" said the golden one. "I'm Jace, by the way. And this is Alec. I'm sure he hasn't introduced himself yet."

Magnus laughed. "I'm Magnus," he said, leading them toward the pool table. "And this is my friend Will."

After all the introductions were made, Magnus decided he needed to know the story behind this man, Alec, most notably, whether or not he and Jace were a couple. As he was trying to think of a way to ask, a series of beeps interrupted his thoughts. Four hands immediately went to their owner's pockets, Jace being the victorious one.

He held up his phone with a grin and checked the screen. "Text from Clary," he said, and absorbed into the 'no man's land' of texting his girlfriend.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll be playing against you two by myself. Once he starts talking to Clary, we may never get him back."

Magnus chuckled in what he hoped was a casual way, but he couldn't help feeling happy that he wasn't competing with Jace, at least.

Another beeping, this time from the other side of the table. Will grinned sheepishly as he checked his phone. Magnus suspected he had texted Jem or Tessa to give him an excuse to leave Magnus and Alec alone, if Magnus succeeded in engaging the other man in conversation. Will really was the best wingman. He set a mental reminder to get Will something special if he was successful tonight.

He turned to Alec and shrugged. "Guess it's just you and me." _And now it's time to find out if you are interested in me,_ he thought.

He placed the balls in the rack and chalked his cue tip. "Do you want to break?"

Alec shook his head. "Go ahead." He took a sip of his drink as he watched Magnus line up for the break. Alec had never appreciated how sexy a man could look leaning low over a pool table. He saw that strip of skin peek out from under the edge of Magnus's shirt again. He noticed just how tight those jeans were when they were pulled tighter in that position. He watched the intensity in Magnus's eyes as angled his shot.

Magnus could feel those blue eyes on him. The gaze was scorching, and Magnus had to hide his smile. He refocused on the task at hand, pool that is, and he jumped slightly with the force of his stroke. The cue ball hit the other balls and made a spectacular sound, a flash of colors under the overhead hanging lights. He sunk two balls, and grinned, turning to catch Alec's eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Magnus hit his next shot, but missed, possibly deliberately, the next.

Alec looked apprehensive. He was not joking earlier when he said he only played a little. He had grown up with a billiards table in the game room of the Lightwood mansion, and had played a lot then, but it had been years since he'd set foot in that house and he was definitely rusty.

He chose a stick and lined up his shot, convinced he could not look near as good as Magnus had when he leaned over the table. He wasn't even sure why he cared how good he looked, other than the fact that he found this dark-haired man extremely attractive. He took a deep breath to steady his hands before he shot.

And missed the ball he was aiming for entirely. He inwardly rolled his eyes, embarrassed that he had made such a bad shot.

Magnus suppressed his smile, an idea forming in his mind. He focused again, and sunk another three balls in succession before finally missing and giving Alec another turn.

Alec's shot was a little better this time, he at least hit the ball, though it did not go in the pocket. He mentally blamed it on his lack of concentration. He could feel Magnus watching him, and it was very distracting.

Magnus decided it was time to put his plan into motion. He rose from the barstool he'd been leaning against and crossed to Alec. "I think your problem is in your form," he said in his silkiest voice.

"Y-you do?" Alec said, chastising himself for the slight stutter. It was difficult to concentrate, or breathe, with such a sexy man so close to him.

Magnus didn't miss the stutter. He chalked it up as a point in his favor. "Let me show you." He leaned over the table again, showing Alec the correct position to get the best view of his shot. It was also the correct position to get the best view of his ass, but that was not, entirely, the point.

Alec gulped nervously, but attempted to get into the position Magnus was showing him. He must not have accomplished it though, for a second later, Magnus was standing behind him, one hand on Alec's hip and the other on his shoulder, applying gentle pressure, to which Alec was relenting. Even through his clothes, Alec could feel the heat of Magnus's hands on him.

"Hmmm, that looks much better," Magnus said, and Alec felt his face flush. Magnus grabbed the cue ball, and placed it at the end of Alec's stick. "Let's see you hit that six ball in," he instructed.

Alec wondered how he was supposed to do that when he was unable to think of anything other than the fiery imprints Magnus's hands had left on his body. Somehow, miraculously, he managed to hit the six ball into the pocket.

"Nice shot," Magnus said.

"You must be a good teacher," Alec replied.

"I know my way around balls and sticks," Magnus said seductively, earning a flaming blush from the blue-eyed man.

"I'll bet you do," Alec stated boldly, and Magnus's stomach flipped. He had hoped Alec would respond to his flirting, and he was not disappointed.

Magnus closed the space between them, bringing his hand up and brushing Alec's jaw with a feather-light touch. "Maybe I can give you private lessons."

Alec visibly gulped. What was he doing? He didn't flirt, he didn't date, he was still a virgin for god's sake. And here he was flirting, at least by his standards, and accepting sexual innuendos from the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. What was he doing?

When he didn't respond, Magnus suddenly worried that he had gone too far. It was clear that Alec was not as experienced in the sexual game as he was, and he hoped he hadn't scared Alec away already.

Alec smiled, relieving some of Magnus's anxiety. "Maybe" was all he said, but at least it wasn't 'no'.

Jace caught Alec's eye. Alec excused himself to see what Jace wanted.

"I gotta run. Clary wants me to come over. Are you okay here without me?"

Alec thought about it for a moment and decided he was most certainly not okay without Jace. He didn't really trust himself not to do something stupid, especially if Magnus kept standing so close and he kept breathing in that intoxicating scent he was wearing. What was it? Something earthy and musky and distinctly masculine. By the angel, he smelled good.

"Hello," Jace said, waving a hand in front of Alec's face, breaking him from his daydream.

"What? Oh, sorry," Alec said, blushing furiously.

"Are. You. Staying?" Jace annunciated.

Alec looked as if he were going to retreat into his thoughts again.

"Oh, just go get his damn number, will you?"

Alec grinned sheepishly. He turned and went back to Magnus. "I, um, I've got to go," he said. Magnus clearly looked disappointed, and Alec quickly added, "I was wondering if…if I could have your number." He voice rose slightly at the end, a hopeful note.

Magnus grinned and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Alec. "Call your number."

Alec typed in his digits, and hit send. A moment later his pocket rang, and he bit his lip, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Magnus thought he might lose it if he didn't stop making that face. It was taking all his self-control not to grab Alec and kiss him with him making those adorable faces. He gently touched Alec's cheek again and said, "Call me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't seen the movie "Top Gun" and don't understand the opening scene...well, shame on you! J/K, youtube it, it's great! The song is, obviously, "You've Lost That Loving Feeling" by The Righteous Brothers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the favs/follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Where did your flavor of the night go?" Will asked, approaching Magnus from behind.<p>

Magnus was still watching the door, his gaze unfocused, even though Alec had left the bar several minutes ago. He snapped back to reality and turned, walking past Will to the pool table.

"Had to go."

Will followed. "What was he doing with your phone?" Will asked innocently. He knew full well what Alec was doing with Magnus's phone, but he wanted to make Magnus say it. This was a rarity in the world of Magnus Bane.

Magnus shrugged. "He asked for my number," he said as if it were a meaningless thing, his contact information.

"And you gave it to him?" Will persisted, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't sealed the deal yet." Magnus lined up the cue ball for his next shot, finishing the game he and Alec had started. He might as well, he'd already paid for it.

"So you're going to see him again." Will stated the obvious.

"I haven't slept with him yet, have I?" Magnus countered.

"But, you never give out your phone number. Ever."

Magnus straightened up. From his full height he had to tilt his head down to look Will in the eye. "Look, he's hot. I just want to fuck him. Okay?"

"Okay," Will said, tossing up his hands in defeat.

Magnus turned back to his game and Will released the grin he had been suppressing. Magnus was so full of shit. He might be able to fool others with his nonchalant attitude, but Will had known him too long, and knew him too well. He could probably count on one hand the number of love interests Magnus had let have his phone number. The number of times he had changed that number once the short-lived relationship had run it's course was probably higher.

This was new territory for Magnus…if he didn't fuck it up.

* * *

><p>Alec awoke the next morning with dry eyes, a headache, and feeling like he had swallowed a bag of cotton balls. He rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes and dragged himself from his bed into the bathroom. He filled his hand with water from the tap and drank it, then another and another, trying to sate his thirst. He rummaged through a drawer until he found the bottle of ibuprofen and downed a couple of the little tablets, followed by another handful of water.<p>

The shower did more for him than anything else had so far. He stood under the steamy water, letting it wash away the pain of his hangover. As the pain seeped out, the memories flooded in. His father, the bastard, calling to tell him he was now officially, completely, irrevocably cut off from the Lightwood family and all that went with the name.

He had grown up in a glorious mansion just outside New York City, where the celebrities and other millionaires chose to live. His family home had been massive, and gated to keep out the riffraff, which he supposed he could be counted among their number now. He had hoped that time and distance would make his father come to his senses and realize he was the same son that Robert had raised, the same boy he had taught archery, the same kid he had claimed to love. But it had been a foolish dream, one that he would not repeat. He was on his own now, like he had been since he was eighteen.

He flicked off the water and reached for his towel. Somewhere between toweling his hair and wrapping the towel around his waist to go root through his closet for something to wear, he remembered a pair of green-gold eyes, and spiked hair with red glitter.

A smile split his face. By the angel, that man had been gorgeous. He flopped onto his bed, momentarily forgetting about dressing. He picked up his phone, biting his lip as he pulled up his call history, and saw the name 'Magnus' printed there in black and white. It was confirmation that last night had not been a dream. It had been real. Magnus had flirted with him, and he with Magnus.

He glanced at the clock at the top of the screen. 8:37. Surely that was too early to call Magnus. Right? How the hell would he know, he'd never picked up a guy in a bar. He shook his head. What had he been thinking? Seriously.

He answered his own question. He'd been thinking that Magnus was freaking hot and funny, and coming on to him like he, Alec, was a gorgeous rockstar or something. That had never happened to him.

"Magnus," he said aloud. The name rolled off his tongue as if it belonged there. It was so different, unique, beautiful, like the man himself. "Magnus," he said again, enjoying the feel of the name on his lips. "Magnus."

_Magnus what? _he thought. He laughed out loud. Here he was getting hung up on some guy he'd just met and he _didn't even know his last name!_

"Jesus, Lightwood, get a grip on yourself," he said to the room as he rolled off his bed, tossing the phone among the covers, and crossed the room to get dressed.

His first class started at ten and he had a sketch to complete that he should have finished last night, but instead had chosen to go to a bar, get drunk, and give his number to a hot guy that probably just wanted to sleep with him and would likely never call him anyway.

The bed dipped down to accommodate his weight, and he leaned over to pull his sketch pad and colored pencils from his backpack. The day's assignment was to draw a realistic human form. He started drawing with no particular picture in his mind.

An hour later, the drawing was complete. He had done the drawing on autopilot. He was not surprised to see what his subconscious mind had delivered.

A man wearing tight red pants. A stylistically ripped black shirt. Spiked black hair with red glitter. Black eyeliner trimming his lower lids. And that's when he noticed the difference. His subconscious mind had drawn Magnus's unique eyes with vertically slit, cat-like pupils.

Alec eyed his drawing critically. The eyes suited Magnus. Maybe, if they were speaking on Halloween, he would tell him to get contacts with slit pupils. He filed that idea away for later use as he stowed his sketch pad in his backpack and headed out the door.

He shared an off-campus apartment with Jace. Both terms he used loosely. By 'off-campus' he meant literally three houses and a four-lane highway, and _voila! _he was on campus. By 'apartment' he meant a poorly renovated three-story late 1800's house that had been divided into three separate living spaces. He and Jace had been unfortunate enough to live in the middle apartment for the last three years. He could hear every movement of his upstairs neighbors, and was constantly chastised by his downstairs neighbors for being too loud.

Ten minutes after leaving his apartment, he was sliding into his seat in his World Civ class. He hated this class, mostly because the professor seemed to hate life and everything in it and projected that hatred onto her class.

Fortunately, it was not a class that required a lot of his attention. He happened to love the course work, and excelled in history courses in general. So when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he had no qualms with retrieving it and checking the message. When he saw the name 'Magnus' his heart skipped a beat.

_Hey._

_Hey._ he typed back.

_Oh good. You're awake. How are you feeling?_

Alec thought for a moment. That was a loaded question. He still felt shitty from the remnants of his hangover. But he also was elated that Magnus had texted him. Neither answer sounded like ammunition he wanted to give this sexy stranger.

_Sleepy._ he replied.

_Lol. Bet you're not as sleepy as I am._

_Oh?_

_Slept at Will's last night. He and Tessa and Jem fuck like rabbits and they aren't shy about it. Or quiet..._

Alec bit his lip to keep from laughing. He glanced up covertly at his professor, just to make sure she was still ignoring her class.

_They can't be as bad as Jace and Clary._ he replied.

_Wanna bet?_

Alec snorted at that. He looked around nervously. A few of his classmates were watching him, but he had not caught the attention of his professor. Before he had a chance to reply, he received another text from Magnus.

_What are you doing?_

_Sitting in class. You?_

_On my way to my 11am class._

_You're in school?_

_Yeah. Alicante U_

Alec nearly dropped his phone. How had they been going to the same college and never met? It wasn't exactly a big school. It was large enough to have some of the less popular, and therefore less financially lucrative, sports teams, like archery, but it was mostly an arts and humanities type college. He wondered what Magnus was studying.

_I can't believe we both go to AU!_

_Really? Small world. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the dirty old man covered in glitter walking around campus hitting on the younger students._

Alec snorted again. He had to end this conversation before he got caught. He would be humiliated if his prof read these texts aloud.

_Lmao._

He sent the text, still trying to think of a way to end a conversation he really didn't want to end. Magnus came to his rescue.

_I gotta go. Class is about to start_.

_:(_

_Lunch?_

Alec smiled. Another chance to talk to this handsome stranger, maybe get to know him a little, and without the influence of alcohol and a bar.

_Sure. Meet me outside the south side of the SAC at noon. Okay?_

_The south side of the sack…sure thing cutie ;)_

_OMG, I mean the student activities center. Get your mind out of the gutter!_

_My mind was born, raised and is now KING of the gutter. Welcome, my name's Magnus and I'll be your tour guide…_

A sharp bark-like laugh escaped Alec's lips. He quickly typed '_bye' _and hit send, then deposited his phone in his pocket. Numerous eyes were staring at him, and he felt his face flush. He lowered his head, shielding his face behind his hand, until class was over.

There was a skip in his step as he left the building to meet Magnus.

* * *

><p>Noon seemed to be refusing to arrive. Alec was already waiting at the door to the south entrance of the SAC when Magnus arrived. He couldn't suppress his grin as Magnus came into view.<p>

"Hey," he said as casually as he could, which he suspected was not nearly casually enough.

"Hey yourself," Magnus replied. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, which today was devoid of glitter. He had applied some black eyeliner and a touch of red lip coloring, but nothing as lavish as he had looked the previous night. His tight jeans were a deep blue color, and his purple long-sleeve shirt was his splash of color.

Alec liked this look as much has he had liked Magnus covered in glitter. This was a more discrete form of displaying his personality. Both looks suited him perfectly.

"Tell me you are not going to eat the crap they serve here," Magnus said disdainfully.

"Hell no," Alec said, pulling a face at the thought. He patted his backpack to indicate he had brought food from home. "Do you want to go sit somewhere?"

Alec loved AU's campus. It was small and comfortable. The outer edges of campus were lined with ancient buildings where all the classes were held. The buildings were all historically significant, architecturally beautiful, and cold as hell in the wintertime.

The center of campus looked like a park. Enormous maple and oak trees dotted the grass knolls. There were park benches and picnic tables situated under trees and along the sidewalks for students to use between classes. It was not uncommon to see students leaning against the trees and studying or just sprawled out on the grass, which was Alec's favorite thing to do.

He dropped to the ground beneath the outstretched limbs of a large oak tree. Being late September, the weather was still nice and warm. Early autumn sunlight was filtering through the branches, casting swaying shadows on the ground below.

Alec stretched out his legs, tossing his backpack aside, and soaking up the warmth of the sun. He leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes as the rays of light warmed his skin.

"Beautiful," he said. He thought he had said it to himself, but quickly opened his eyes when he heard Magnus chuckle.

"Indeed it is," Magnus said. He was staring at Alec, relaxed and comfortable on the ground, with an almost predatory look. Alec could feel his face flushing.

Magnus seemed to flutter to the ground beside him, choosing to lay on his side, head propped on one hand, looking up at Alec. He was very close. Alec folded his legs in front of him, self-consciously reached into his bag and pulled out an apple.

"So," Magnus said, "tell me about yourself."

Alec bit into the apple, thinking as he chewed. "What do you want to know?"

Magnus grinned. "Well, for starters, how about your full name."

Alec laughed, realizing he had never told Magnus his name either.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he replied.

"Oh, how regal," Magnus teased.

"Yeah, try learning to spell it as a kid. I must have been five or six before I could finally spell it without any errors." He shook his head. "It should be illegal for parents to do that to their children. You would think they had always hated me."

Alec froze, biting his lip. He couldn't believe he had just said that. Magnus was a near stranger and gorgeous and someone he was definitely interested in getting to know, and here he was mentioning one of his worst, deepest, darkest secrets. What was happening to him? Alec Lightwood was one of the most private people imaginable. He didn't talk about what had happened with his parents with anyone but Jace.

Magnus studied him. He had spent a few years in London with Will, Jem, and Tessa. While the others attended the university and earned degrees in their chosen fields, Magnus had taken classes in the school of life and earned an honorary degree in the art of seduction. He was a master. As a consequence of said degree, he was quite able to read people. He, therefore, had no trouble interpreting the fact that Alec did not want to talk about whatever had happened with his family.

"Well, it sounds a lot better than plain old 'Magnus Bane.'"

Clearly relieved that Magnus wasn't pressing him for information, Alec let his posture relax. "Oh, I don't know about that. 'Magnus Bane' sounds more glamorous."

"That's because you know how glamorous I am," Magnus retorted and Alec laughed.

"That must be it." Alec pulled a blade of grass, idly tearing in to shreds.

Magnus reached into his bag and grabbed a granola bar he had stashed earlier. As he chewed it, a thought occurred to him.

"Hang on, did you say your last name is Lightwood? As in _The Lightwoods_?"

"If by 'The Lightwoods' you mean one of the oldest families in America, and the owners of the largest weapons company in the world, then yeah."

Magnus let out a low whistle. "Holy shit, I didn't know I was hitting on a bazillionaire!"

Alec looked away, reaching for a dead leaf to add to the pile of torn grass in front of him. "You're not. My family, yes. But not me."

Magnus looked sympathetic. "Let me guess, the gay son was ostracized for wanting to be himself?"

"Do you read the tabloids or something?"

Magnus shook his head. "Tale as old as time."

"I guess you've been there?"

"Not really. My parents are dead." Magnus said this with a distinct air of finality, so Alec did not press him. He was grateful that Magnus hadn't pressed him about his family, and he would extend the same courtesy to him.

Alec felt a vibration in his pocket, assumed it was Jace texting him, and ignored it.

"Why are you mutilating the flora?" Magnus asked, nodding toward the pile of crumpled grass and leaves Alec was creating.

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Habit," he said.

"I can think of something else you can do with your hands..." Magnus's voice trailed off. His gaze intensified and he inched closer to Alec. Alec gulped. "I was referring to playing with my hair," Magnus added. "Now whose mind is in the gutter?"

Alec laughed. The reminder of their previous conversation stirred something in his memory. "Did you refer to yourself as a dirty old man earlier?" he said.

"Dirty old man covered in glitter," Magnus corrected.

Alec eyed him. He hadn't really thought about how old Magnus was. He had a timeless look, one that was impossible to pinpoint. "How old are you?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't say he was thirty-five, or worse, a child prodigy and only twelve.

"I'm twenty-four," he replied. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Why would that be a problem? You're only three years older than me," Alec said, then added, "That's hardly an old man."

Magnus laughed. Alec couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. He had always been quiet and reserved. His only friend was Jace, and now Clary by default. Even when Magnus was being sexy and making him uncomfortable, he found he was still able to talk to him, not completely retreating into his shell as usual.

His phone vibrated again. This time he checked it. It was Jace, of course. He had missed three messages. When had the third one happened? He couldn't be sure. Had he really be that consumed by Magnus?

_Are you coming to class today?_

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Get your ass to class, Lightwood._

Oops. Alec couldn't believe it was already time for his next class. He could have sworn he and Magnus had just now sat down on the soft grassy lawn. That had to mean something, didn't it? He had so completely lost himself in conversation with Magnus that he had forgotten he needed to get to class.

He looked up from his phone to see Magnus watching him. Alec made a wistful face at Magnus and said, "I have to get to class."

Magnus stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and Alec was seized by a longing to kiss him. Instead, he pushed himself off the ground and slung his bag over his shoulder. As he backed away from Magnus, he held his hands in front of him as if holding his cell phone, and pretended to be pressing keys with his thumbs, indicating he wanted Magnus to text him later.

The corners of Magnus's lips turned up in a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It occurred to me that our virginal Alec will not jump into bed with Magnus right away...so the question is are you guys patient enough to wait for the lemons, or do you want something now? If so, what? Heronstairs? Wessa? Jessa? Jillessa? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1. So it looks like the majority are willing to wait for Malec lemons...**

**2. S/O to Nellie2011, who has reviewed nearly all of my stories, and is always too kind. Thanks! **

**3. Oh, where are my manners...I forgot to offer Clace as a lemon option...**

* * *

><p>Alec entered his apartment, exhausted from a long shift at work. He deposited his keys on the table beside the door, and kicked off his shoes. Making his way into the apartment, he searched for his roommate, but came up empty. He was about to knock on Jace's bedroom door when the sounds he was hearing finally registered.<p>

The unmistakable screech of bedsprings. The pounding of the bed frame against the wall. A loud, high-pitched moan accompanied by a deeper, guttural sound.

Alec shook his head and went to sit on the couch. He had been looking forward to talking to Jace; he had so much he wanted to tell him. He had eaten lunch with Magnus every day that week, but his work schedule had prohibited any extracurricular activities. They had their first official date scheduled for tomorrow and he needed his best friend's advice.

He leaned back on their cheap, second-hand couch that had tattered armrests, and judging by the condition of the back of the couch, had likely been previously owned by someone with cats…or lions.

_"I love you, Clary. God, I love you. So much. I love you." _Jace's mantra reached Alec on the couch as the squeaking of the bed became louder, faster, and more erratic. Alec was reaching into his backpack to pull out some earbuds in an effort to drown them out, when he heard a final, _"Oh God, Clary!" _and a high _"Jace!"_ and then everything went quiet.

Alec sighed, rolled off the couch and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He pulled two slices of bread from the bag and slapped some ham and mustard on the bread.

He heard Jace's door quietly close behind him and the soft padding of bare feet as Jace entered the kitchen. Alec picked up the glass of ice water he had made for Jace, knowing he would emerge from his bedroom soon enough now that the action was over, and held it out behind him, not turning to look at his friend.

"Thanks," Jace said.

Alec grunted in reply. He sliced the sandwich in half and offered one half to Jace, who took it gratefully. Jace sat in one of the kitchen chairs as Alec pulled a bag of cheese puffs from the cabinet. He tossed the bag on the table, reaching in to grab a few and stuffing them into his mouth. He was reminded of when he and Jace were little and had eaten a whole bag of cheese puffs, then proceeded to get orange, cheesy stains all over their pants and the couch in the basement at his parents' home. His mother had been quite angry at the mess.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Alec said.

Jace laughed. "She's snoring…loudly, I might add." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I'll bet she is." Jace looked sideways at him, but said nothing. "So, you love her?" Alec added and took pleasure in watching Jace's face flush, his jaw stop chewing, his eyes grow wide.

He swallowed, hard. "You heard that?"

Alec chuckled. "I heard it. I'm sure our neighbors heard it. Hell, people on campus may have heard it."

Jace threw a cheese puff at him and he laughed. "You know I'm not ashamed."

"I'd be disappointed if you were," Alec replied.

They sat in silence of a few minutes, finishing their sandwich and cheese puffs. A question had been forming in Alec's mind ever since Jace had entered the kitchen, and he finally voiced it. "How did you know?"

Jace cocked an eyebrow at him. "How did I know…what?"

Alec averted his eyes, and said in a quiet voice, "How did you know you were in love?"

Jace let out a low whistle. "I don't know, I just did. I suddenly wanted to spend every moment with her, thought about her when we were apart, saw her face when she wasn't there."

"Maybe you're just insane," Alec reasoned.

"Shut up," Jace said. "Seriously though, I think I knew when I realized I would do anything to make her happy. No matter what I have to do, what I have to sacrifice, I just want her to be happy."

Alec grinned. "You're whipped." Jace rolled his eyes. "How long did it take you to feel that way?" Alec pressed.

"A surprisingly short amount of time. Maybe a week or two." Jace shrugged. "When it's right, you just know." He studied Alec for a moment. "How are things going with you and Magnus?"

Alec worried his lower lip. "Things are going really well, actually. I mean, it's only been a few days but…" his voice trailed off.

"But?" Jace prompted.

Alec threw his head down, resting it on his arm, avoiding Jace's analytical stare. "By the Angel, I like him!" He sounded as if he were in pain, his voice strained. Jace held in a laugh, and ended up choking on a cheese puff.

Alec glared at him. "Don't make fun of me! What's happening to me? This is not like me at all." He looked miserable, confused.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jace said, his tone more serious.

Alec shook his head. "No."

"Well, you better start," Jace replied, his customary smirk back in place.

"Jace Wayland!" Alec shouted, making a move toward him as if to tackle him.

Jace shot out of his chair and ran into the living room, laughing hysterically. Alec finally caught him and slammed him onto the worn couch, pinning him down. Alec stared down at him and said. "I'm not in love…I think. No, it's too soon. There is no way…is there?"

He released his hold on Jace and fell back onto the couch. "Relax. You're gonna hurt yourself," Jace said. "Look, you don't have to name it right now. Just see what happens."

"What if I fall for him, but he doesn't fall for me?" Alec said, voicing the fear he had felt ever since meeting Magnus, ever since he realized how much of a hold the amber-eyed man had on him, how much he wanted to be with him.

Jace shrugged. _A lot of help he is,_ Alec thought.

"I...um...I told him about Izzy and Max," Alec said softly to his hands.

Jace sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. As far as he knew, Alec had only ever talked to him about his family problems. He was more than a little surprised Alec would open up to someone else so soon. That was certainly not like Alec. "Oh?" was all he could think to say.

"Yeah. He asked if I had any siblings, and I...I don't know, I just told him."

Apparently Alec and Magnus were getting closer than Jace had thought.

* * *

><p>"So," Will said, dropping onto a white leather chair with a large bowl of popcorn, and lowering the volume on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall, "where's your boyfriend?" He tossed the remote onto a glass top table beside his chair.<p>

Magnus was sitting in the living room of the home Jem had purchased for him, Will, and Tessa. It was a grand house, set away from town and the prying eyes of neighbors, especially the type that might have issues with their unconventional relationship.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. I've only known him for a few days."

"Have you gotten any yet?" Will asked conversationally.

"_Will!"_ Tessa said, sounding appalled.

"What?" Will said, as if his question was perfectly normal and not at all offensive.

"Don't be rude," Tessa chided and Will scoffed.

"It's a reasonable question," Will insisted, then turned to Magnus. "You know how you are."

"I haven't even kissed him yet," Magnus said softly.

Three sets of eyebrows disappeared into their hairline as Will, Tessa and Jem stared at him in disbelief.

"You're losing your touch," Will said decisively.

"Oh, shut up," Magnus said irritably. "My touch is just fine. He's just…different." He leaned over the arm of the expensive brown leather sofa, courtesy of the sizeable trust fund Jem's parents had left him, reaching for Will's popcorn bowl. "Give me some popcorn, you asshole."

Will laughed and pulled the bowl behind him, out of reach of Magnus's long, slender arms. "Not til you tell me how Alec is different."

Jem leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, clearly interested in where this conversation was going.

Magnus threw himself back against the couch with a huff. "Fine. He's…" A dreamy look crossed Magnus's face as his mind conjured an image of Alec, sitting under an oak tree, absently shredding dead leaves. "He's sweet, and funny without trying to be. And he's real. Not fake like most of the people I meet. He's been through a lot, had a rough time lately…"

"Oh?" Will asked. "On a scale of one to ten, one being 'Disney rough', ten being 'Magnus Bane rough', and I guess Tessa, Jem and I would fall somewhere around a five, how rough has Alec had it?"

Magnus thought for a moment. "Well, his rich parents disowned him because he's gay, his sister was sent somewhere in Europe to boarding school so she couldn't have contact with him, and they were really close, and his little brother was murdered four years ago."

Tessa gasped. Jem leaned back in his seat, a sad expression on his face.

Will said, "Sounds closest to Jem. So I'll give him about a four."

Jem's mouth fell open. "Are you saying your life has been more difficult than mine? Fuck you, Will," he said half-heartedly.

"Later, baby," Will said with a wink at Jem. "On second thought, I'd say you are a four, Tessa is a five, and I'm a six."

"You're an ass," Jem said, shaking his head.

Will beamed and said, "But you love me," before turning back to Magnus, tilting his head in thought as he studied his best friend. "Lean forward, Magnus," he instructed.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Will, clearly suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I want to see something."

Magnus grudgingly leaned forward and Will gasped. "I knew it! There it is!"

"What?" Magnus said, slightly alarmed and turning his body to see what Will was talking about.

"Cupid's arrow, sticking right out of your ass," Will said with a smirk.

Magnus threw a pillow at him. "You really are an ass," he said grumpily. "And I haven't been hit with Cupid's stupid arrow. I just like the guy, okay?"

Will laughed. "You like him? What happened to just wanting to fuck him?"

Magnus glared at Will. "Things change," he said pointedly.

Will cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for Magnus to say more. "Look, he's really sweet, and he seems…inexperience. Possibly even a virgin, but I haven't asked him yet," Magnus said, suddenly very interested in his flaking nail polish.

Will slowly set the popcorn bowl on a table next to his chair. He leaned forward, on the edge of his seat and locked eyes with Magnus. "Magnus, if he's a virgin, you have to end it now. You can't do this to him."

"Do what, exactly?" Magnus said, irritably.

"Do what you normally do with people. If he was anyone else, you would have taken him home that night we met him, slept with him, and he'd be gone by morning, never to be seen again. And I'm telling you now, you can't do that to him."

"Will," Tessa said softly but sternly.

Will ignored her and pressed on. "How would you like it if someone did that to you your first time?"

"Will!" Tessa chimed again.

"What?"

"In case you've forgot," Magnus interrupted, "that _is_ what happened to me my first time. Remember that girl at the pizza place?"

"Oh yeah," Will said. "What was her name? Sarah…or something like that…"

"Sally," Magnus said. "I was fourteen. I think she was sixteen. I spent a year going to the pizza place every day after school just to see her. I had no money to order pizza, so she obviously took notice of that. We started talking, and would talk for hours. After we did it, she wouldn't even talk to me anymore."

"Yeah," Will said reminiscently. "You were a wreck after that."

"Until Will started calling her Slutty Sally," Jem said with a grin. "You perked up quite a bit after that."

They all laughed at that. When the laughter finally died down, Magnus said, "Look, Will, I understand what you are saying. I wouldn't do that to Alec. I really do like him. A lot."

Will smiled, picking up a piece of popcorn and tossing it in his mouth. "This is so weird. You never get emotionally involved with anyone. I've never seen you like this. Even Camille was just a friends-with-benefits for a long time. Of course, that may have had something to do with her being easy, and a two-timing bitch."

Magnus snorted.

"Who was that guy she slept with? Pete something?" Will said.

"Peter Burg," supplied Jem.

"Yeah, that's it." Will continued, he was gazing into space, as if traveling through time and investigating all of Magnus's previous relationships. He spoke absently, without consideration, almost to himself. "I suppose you may have been like this with Angelica, but you were only sixteen…" he trailed off. His body went rigid as Magnus's expression darkened.

_How could he bring her up? How could he mention her name so casually? _Magnus thought. Surely he remembered the nights Magnus woke, screaming. The nights Will would climb into Magnus's bed and hold him until he finally cried himself back to sleep, softly whispering to him, trying to soothe him. He had to know that still effected him.

Will sank onto the couch next to Magnus. "I'm so sorry, Magnus. I wasn't thinking," he said, a plea in his voice.

Magnus saw Tessa move from the corner of his eye. He knew her propensity to ask questions, and he prayed she would refrain this time. He saw Jem take her hand and lead her around the corner and down the hallway that lead toward the bedrooms. He heard Jem whispering to her, and knew he was telling her about Angelica, and he couldn't bring himself to care. At least he wasn't the one to have to explain.

Magnus took a deep breath and met the blue eyes he knew were trained on him. "It was a long time ago," he said, almost inaudibly, not trusting his voice to say it any louder.

"I'm sorry," Will said again. "I really am."

"I'm really tired. I think I'll head home," Magnus lied. He really just needed to be alone for a while.

"Why don't you stay here?" Will offered. "Tessa just changed the sheets in your room, so they're nice and fresh."

"What, and listen to you three screaming each other's names all night, while I, as you so eloquently put it, am not getting any? I'll pass," he said, pushing himself off the couch and grabbing his jacket.

He walked toward the huge mahogany front door, Will on his heels. As he passed the hallway that led to the bedrooms, he saw Tessa, wrapped around Jem's body, and pressed against the wall. Jem had one hand under her shirt, cupping her breast, and the other holding himself off the wall, keeping him from crushing her into it. Tessa's hands slid below the waistband of Jem's pants, cupping his ass and pressing him even further against her body as they kissed passionately.

"Looks like they're starting without you," Magnus noted.

Will grinned. "Don't worry about me," he said with a wink.

He opened the door for Magnus and stepped out onto the porch. The full length windows across the front of the house allowed light to filter into the night, illuminating the porch and walkway. The moon overhead was nearly full, but the house was so secluded the moon could not dampen the light of the stars.

The night air had grown cool after the sun went down. Will rubbed his hands along his arms to warm them as he leaned against the white railed banister across the front of the porch.

"Magnus, I'm really sorry," he said one more time.

Magnus stepped forward and hugged Will. "Don't worry, I still love you," he whispered in Will's ear, and was rewarded with the gentle shaking of Will's laughter.

"Call me when you get home," Will said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I think you'll be a little busy by the time I get home."

"Oh, right," Will said with a laugh. "Text me then. I just want to know you're home safe."

"Yes, mom," Magnus said, shaking his head.

He barely remembered the drive home. He was a jumbled mess of emotions, past and present.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday evening finally arrived, and Alec was an absolute wreck.

"Jace!" he shouted from his bedroom door. A moment later, Jace skidded into view with a smirk on his face. "Help! I don't know what to wear and Magnus will be here any minute!"

Jace chuckled. Alec glared at him, but it was difficult to be mad. He was quite sure his hysterics over his first date with Magnus were comical, and he had certainly laughed at Jace's first date theatrics enough times. He held up three identical long-sleeve black shirts, in different stages of wear, asking for Jace's opinion of his options.

"Alec, he told you to dress casual, not look homeless," Jace said, discarding the faded shirt that Alec hadn't realized had several holes in the sleeves and frayed hems.

"But that's my favorite shirt!" Alec replied indignantly, though he did have the decency to look embarrassed by its tattered state.

Jace ignored this, selecting the newest looking shirt and tossing it at Alec. "You really need to improve your wardrobe," he stated flatly as he heard a knock on the door. "Finish getting ready. I'll let Magnus in."

Alec nodded as Jace closed the door. He grabbed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom to finish dressing. He stared at his reflection, wondering why he was getting so worked up about this evening. He and Magnus had spent some time together alone already, granted, that was on a college campus surrounded by other students in broad daylight, not completely alone at night.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Jace said, swinging the door wide to let Magnus into the apartment.<p>

"Hey," Magnus replied.

Jace showed Magnus into the small apartment and offered him a seat on the couch. "Alec will be out in a minute." Magnus nodded. "Listen, Magnus. I don't have much time to say this so I'm not going to beat around the bush. Alec is my best friend. He's shy and quiet and probably the best person I've ever known."

Magnus nodded again. He had an idea where this conversation was going and found it amusing. It was not the first time Magnus had been given this speech.

"Don't hurt him," Jace continued. "I get the impression you are quite the player, and Alec…well, Alec's not. So if you are just in this to get laid, just walk away. Please."

"Everyone has such high opinions of me," Magnus muttered, mostly to himself. "Look, Jace. I like him. I honestly do."

Jace looked up as Alec emerged from his bedroom, looking anxious, and effectively ending their conversation.

Magnus leapt to his feet, taking in what he had come to consider Alec's usual black on black outfit, and said, "Ready to go?"

Alec nodded, called a good-bye to Jace and followed Magnus out of the apartment. Magnus led him out of the building and toward a his car, which turned out to be a solid black 1968 Chevelle. Alec's mouth gaped open. The car was in mint condition, and not at all what he had expected Magnus to drive.

"Am I dating a car guy?" Alec asked, surprise dripping in his tone, as Magnus held the car door open for him, before darting around to the driver's side.

Magnus laughed and held up his hands to show long, smooth, slender fingers tipped in sparkly black nail polish. "Do these look like the hands of a car guy?" Alec shook his head. "Will and Jem fancy themselves as wrench turners, so they did a bit of the work. I've tried, many times, to tell them that being engineers does not mean they know how to repair a car. Mostly I paid someone to fix her up though. She's my pride and joy, and the only thing I've ever bought completely on my own," he added with a dark laugh.

"She's beautiful," Alec said. "Remind me to show you my car sometime."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him. "She's a 1967 Camaro. My sixteenth birthday present, and about the only thing I got to keep when my dad kicked me out."

"Guess that secures a second date," Magnus said lightly.

They took off down the highway, discussing their mutual love of classic muscle cars, and were soon leaving the city behind. Alec wanted to ask where they were going, for as far as he knew, they had just left all the restaurants behind them. Just as he was about to ask, Magnus turned onto a long, winding side road.

The houses on this road appeared to be sparsely placed, and very grand in nature with large, sweeping lawns divided by numerous thickets of trees. Magnus turned onto a dirt path that was blocked by a huge wrought iron gate.

Alec was perplexed. Where were they? And what exactly was Magnus planning?

Magnus got out of the car and unlocked the gate. He hopped back into the driver's seat, flashed Alec a grin and drove around a clump of pine trees to reveal a large, private lake. The grounds were well manicured, with a patch of wildflowers growing over the dam, and cattails on the bank. The sun was setting, casting an fiery glow on the lake, lighting the sky with brilliant pastels.

"Magnus? Are you sure we have permission to be here?" Alec said, a hint of worry in his voice. Getting arrested for trespassing was not his idea of a great first date.

"Yep," was all Magnus said as he took a blanket and picnic basket from the back seat of his car. Alec shrugged and followed him.

Magnus unfolded the blanket, and flopped on top of it, motioning for Alec to join him. Alec wasn't sure what to think about this. The setting was beautiful and romantic and completely isolated. He could hear the crickets chirping, the soft cry of a bird in the distance, the splash of a fish's tail breaching the water. As an artist, this was heaven. As a man on his first date with a gorgeous guy for which he was rapidly developing feelings, it was intimidating.

Magnus had packed wine, which helped take the edge off Alec's nerves. They snacked on some sandwiches, not the crappy deli meat-type sandwiches. These things were massive, piled high with meat and veggies and cheese. They were amazing.

"So I never asked you what you are studying at AU," Alec said, popping a chip in his mouth. This seemed like a safe topic of conversation, and honestly one that he was embarrassed to have overlooked thus far.

"Well, I'm still deciding," Magnus said. "When I was in London, I developed an interest in fashion design, but I also love interior decorating. I have to make a decision by the end of this year, unless I want to major in both and be in school an extra year. What about you?"

"Graphic design," Alec said.

Magnus's eyebrows disappeared under his hair. "Really? I'd like to see some of your drawings."

"Securing a third date now?" Alec said with a grin.

"Guilty as charged." The corner of Magnus's lip turned upward.

Alec sipped his wine, glancing out toward the lake again. The moon had risen and was beautifully reflecting on the surface of the water. He almost wished he had his sketch pad to draw this view. He drew his eyes away, looking back to Magnus.

"What are you doing Sunday?" Magnus said, unexpectedly.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment. "Nothing. Why?"

"Would you go to Will's with me?"

Alec's eyes widened. Alec knew Magnus was an orphan, and he considered Will family. Was this Magnus's version of meeting the family? Was he ready for that? "Are you sure you want me to?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want you to meet Jem and Tessa, too."

"Okay," Alec said, a little hesitantly. Magnus either didn't pick up on the hesitancy, or chose to ignore it.

Magnus laid down on the blanket, his arms folded behind his head, looking thoughtful. "I should probably tell you about Will and Jem and Tessa, before you meet them."

"You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want them to be upset about me knowing personal things about them."

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. "They will expect me to have already told you anyway."

"Oh," Alec replied, his curiosity piqued. "Alright then."

Magnus patted the blanket next to him, indicating he wanted Alec to lay down beside him. "May as well get comfortable. This may take awhile." He waited until Alec was nestled beside him, their shoulders just barely touching, before he launched into his story.

"When I was ten, I went to live in an orphanage in Manhattan called The New York Institute," he began.

"What was that like?" Alec interrupted, unable to stop himself.

Magnus glanced sideways at him. "It was…not as bad as you would think, actually. Not like the horror stories in the movies. The building was enormous and drafty, like a castle or something, but the lady that ran it, Charlotte, was really nice. She was a tiny little woman, but she knew how to keep us kids in line. She was strict when she needed to be, but we always knew she cared about us." He let out a soft chuckle at the memory.

"Anyway, when I was twelve, Will showed up. I had been there for two years and was kind of a loner and didn't have much to do with the other kids. He was having a really rough time. His parents and two sisters were killed in a car wreck, hit by a drunk driver. He had refused to go with them, and consequently, was the only one who lived. He harbored a lot of guilt..." Magnus trailed off and was quiet for a moment.

"For some reason unknown to either of us, Will and I just…hit it off. We were instantly best friends, inseparable. I helped him work through his guilt, and he...well...he saved me." Magnus took another brief pause. Alec watched him, wondering from what, exactly, Will had saved him.

"Six months later, Jem showed up. He was this exotic guy whose parents had struck it rich in China. They had been killed in a suspicious accident and Jem had come to live at the Institute. I think he and Will fell in love at first sight, but they were only twelve and didn't realize what was happening. They started dating when we were fourteen and have been together ever since.

"I was jealous at first," Magnus continued. "Here was this gorgeous guy, taking my best friend away. Or so I thought. But then I got to know Jem, and realized what a great guy he is, and now I can't image my life without him. He's been really good to me.

"When we graduated from high school, Will and Jem decided they wanted to move to London. I have no idea why, but they did. Jem had an enormous trust fund and could pretty much do whatever he wanted to do. Will's parents had left him a little money as well. Me? Well, I didn't even own the shirt on my back. There was no way I could afford to move to London. But they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"In the end, Jem paid my way over there. I didn't have much choice. I had to leave The Institute, I was too old to stay there any longer, and had no money and nowhere to go. So, the first thing I did was get a job. I wasn't going to free-load off my friends, you know?"

Alec nodded, though he wasn't sure Magnus knew it. He seemed to be engrossed in his past.

"I job-hopped for about six months, trying to find something even remotely interesting to me. Will and Jem enrolled in engineering college. They are both really smart, and won't hesitate to let you know it."

Alec noticed Magnus's lips twitch when he talked about his friends like that. His affection for them was obvious in the way he spoke about them.

"One day, I entered this little boutique. I walked up to the sales clerk and told her that I liked her store, but I didn't like her window display," Magnus chuckled at his memory. "I told her how I would arrange the display. It turned out that I was speaking to the owner of the store, and she hired me on the spot. Apparently she liked my ideas and my initiative.

"Anyway, that's where I met Tessa. She was working there, too. She had recently arrived in London from New York…such a small world. When I found out that she had no family, that her parents had died when she was little, and her brother had recently killed the aunt that had raised them, and then killed himself...well, I couldn't let her spend Christmas alone. So I invited her to come home with me.

"She spent the holiday weekend with us, and by the end of it, she was in love with Will and Jem, and they were in love with her. To most people, it's weird. But I was there, I know how much they all love each other, and it works for them. There's no jealousy, no weirdness between them. If you have an open mind, it's really quite a beautiful relationship."

Magnus shook his head, as if coming back to reality from a really nice daydream. He turned to look at Alec, searching his face for his reaction. "I just wanted you to know about them before I introduced you. Are you still okay with Sunday?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. I would hardly judge someone for who they love." Magnus grinned.

It had not escaped Alec's attention that Magnus had told him how his friends had been orphaned, but not how he, himself, had been. He didn't want to pry, especially if there was a reason Magnus had skimmed over that part of his story, so he held his tongue.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the night sky. Magnus reached up toward the sky, pointing a long, slender finger at the stars. "Jem is absolutely brilliant. He read some astrology books when we were kids and learned a bunch of the constellations. Then he and Will and I would sneak onto the roof of The Institute late at night and he would teach them to us. They were more difficult to see in Manhattan because of the big city lights, but…"

They spent some time watching the moon and stars move across the night sky, Magnus pointing out several constellations, tracing their outline with his outstretched finger. Alec had never paid much attention to the stars, but thoroughly enjoyed being this close to Magnus, to a completely relaxed, not-at-all predatory Magnus. He breathed in deeply, capturing the earthy, musky scent of Magnus, and exhaled slowly.

The moonlight flickered off Magnus's watch, and they realized it was well after midnight. With a sigh, Magnus said, "Perhaps I should get you home before your roommate thinks I've done something inappropriate." He was remembering Jace's warning, but Alec had no knowledge of that conversation.

Alec was disappointed. He was really enjoying Magnus's company and didn't want the evening to end yet. But he also knew he had to work the next day, so he reluctantly agreed.

On the drive back to Alec's apartment, Alec let his arm rest casually on the console between them. Magnus removed his hand from the steering wheel and slyly slid it next to Alec's. He grazed the back of his fingers against Alec's, testing the response. Alec's fingers twitched against his. He did not pull his hand away. Magnus looped his fingers around Alec's, and caught the grin on Alec's face as he turned to look out the car window, hiding his blushing face.

Magnus shut off the car outside Alec's place, then hurried around to the passenger side to open the door for him. As Alec slid out of the car, he paused, looking thoughtful, and said, "You know, I'm surprised by you."

"Oh?" Magnus replied, closing the door behind Alec and leaning back against his car.

"Yeah. You were a perfect gentleman tonight. I really thought you would have tried _something_ out there by that secluded lake."

Magnus laughed. "I'm trying something new."

"What's that?"

"Restraint," he said with a laugh. "I'm enjoying getting to know you. I've never really done that before."

Alec's expression was unreadable. Alec wasn't sure how he felt about that. Why would Magnus change tactics for him? What made him special? And what did he normally do with his dates?

"Although," Magnus continued, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die if I don't kiss you."

There was the Magnus Alec had expected. Alec chewed on his lower lip as he took a bold step closer to Magnus, standing between his outstretched legs. "That may be a bit of an exaggeration," Alec replied.

"Not at all," said Magnus, placing his hands on Alec's hips. He could feel Alec trembling at the touch and anticipation.

The sweep of car headlights illuminated them in an artificial glow as a car turned onto Alec's street. They were momentarily distracted by the car easing past them, and turned their heads to watch its progress down the street. A song blaring on the car's stereo infiltrating the quiet evening.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em>No, I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em>I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em>So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight"<em>

Magnus shifted his position as he turned back to look at Alec. He felt that couldn't have been more perfect if he'd actually planned it. He looked into Alec's eyes, and thought Alec might just be thinking the same thing.

The car engine died several houses down from Alec's, cutting off the song and returning the night to peaceful silence.

The moonlight reflected off Alec's eyes, making them shine. Magnus's face was thrown into sharp relief by the position of the moon overhead, but Alec could still make out the gleam in his eyes, the brightness of his smile.

Magnus leaned in and brushed his lips across Alec's, hovering just millimeters away. Their warm breaths mingled in the still night air. Magnus could feel his heart racing, could see Alec's pulse bounding in his throat. The sexual tension between them was nearly palpable.

And Alec, the same Alec who was quiet and reserved, the Alec who had never had a boyfriend, who had scarcely been touched by another man, closed the tiny space between their lips, and kissed him. Magnus was surprised, but pleased at Alec's bold display.

Magnus's hands slid from Alec's hips and hooked into his belt loops, as he pulled Alec's body close. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck as their lips fell into a perfectly synchronized motion, a slow, steady rhythm of movements that spoke of the blossoming feelings that were demanding to surface.

Magnus's hands found their way to Alec's back, holding his body steady against his own. Alec's fingers tangled in Magnus's hair, eliciting a soft moan from Magnus. With each tilt of the head, press of the lips, arc of the body, the two sank deeper and deeper into each other. The cool night air, the bright moonlight, the sounds of passing cars on the distant street all faded away. There was nothing in the world at that moment but Magnus and Alec, leaning against Magnus's car, locked together in their first embrace.

Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's lip and felt him shudder again. Alec's lips parted and Magnus slid his tongue inside. The taste of wine still lingered in Alec's mouth, and Magnus couldn't get enough. His tongue brushed Alec's, sending yet another shiver through the man, and Magnus smiled slightly against his lips.

Alec took advantage of Magnus's momentary distraction, and slipped his tongue into Magnus's mouth. Alec was by no measure an expert in kissing, but he was curious, and he liked being in control whenever possible. He ran his tongue along Magnus's, as Magnus had done to him, and was rewarded with a slight shiver. But that wasn't enough, he wanted more. He grazed his tongue along the roof of Magnus's mouth, and felt Magnus's knees buckle. _That's more like it,_ Alec thought.

When, at long last, they broke apart, they moved enough to lock eyes, still in each other's embrace. There was a haze in their eyes that took several minutes to dissipate. Eventually, the soft sounds of the evening returned to them.

"Goodnight," Magnus said in a throaty whisper.

"Goodnight," replied Alec, as he gradually, reluctantly, backed away. Magnus made to push off his car, and Alec said, "Wait. Don't move yet. Stay just like you are."

Magnus grinned and resumed his position of leaning against his car, as Alec memorized every detail of the scene: the slope of the car behind Magnus, the curve of Magnus's body against the car, the illumination of the moonlight, the way Magnus's posture seemed to be calling Alec back to him.

Alec backed away until he reached the steps, then turned and darted into the building.

Jace was sitting on the couch with a bag of potato chips, grinning, when Alec closed the door. Alec sighed happily, feeling as light as a feather. He crossed the room and sank onto the couch next to Jace, absently reaching for a chip.

"Did you have fun?" Jace said, a slight singsong to his voice.

"Mhmm," Alec said, unable and unwilling to suppress his grin.

"That was some kiss," Jace said, conversationally.

Alec felt the heat in his cheeks. "You were watching?"

"Mhmm," Jace replied. "It's not every day your best friend gets hot and heavy with his boyfriend on the front lawn."

Alec lightly punched Jace's arm. "We weren't hot and heavy, and he's not my boyfriend…at least, we haven't used that word yet…" Alec's voice trailed off as his mind considered to the term 'boyfriend' wonderingly.

"Oh, it was hot, and it was heavy," Jace said. "And he's definitely your boyfriend."

"Was it really hot? I mean, it was for us, but I didn't know if it _looked_ hot."

"Very hot."

Alec grinned again. He pushed himself off the couch, said 'goodnight' to Jace and went to his room. He sat on his bed, withdrawing the sketch pad and colored pencils from his bag, determined to capture his last image of Magnus while it was still fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I heard it on the radio and suddenly this scene popped into my head and inspired me to write this AU 'how they got together' story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the support for this story!**

* * *

><p>Alec vaguely recognized the scenery on the drive to Will's house Sunday afternoon. The sparsely placed homes and the long winding road tickled his memory. When they pulled into the driveway of a large two-story home with full length windows and white railing across the front, Alec was sure this looked familiar but couldn't think why it would.<p>

Magnus opened the front door without bothering to knock, taking Alec's hand as he led him into a plush living room that looked as if it belonged in a magazine. Three people occupied the white leather armchairs, and were leaning back in them, casually talking. Will was the first to see them, and quickly rose to his feet, extending an arm to shake hands with Alec.

"Good to see you again, Alec," Will said cordially. "Welcome to our home. Have a seat." He indicated the deep brown leather sofa, which Magnus plopped down on and pulled Alec down beside him. Will gestured toward his two companions. "This is Jem Carstairs," he said, indicating a beautiful, silver-haired man with eyes so pale they were almost clear. Alec nodded in greeting. "And this is the lovely Tessa Gray." Will nodded toward a slender brunette who was very pretty.

Alec thought about the story Magnus had told him on their date, about the relationship between these three people. He had been wondering what sort of woman could handle two men, especially two men with the personalities Magnus had described in Will and Jem. As he looked at Tessa, he felt he understood. She appeared to be a strong-willed, capable woman, the type people tried hard not to piss off.

She smiled a lovely smile that lit up her face. "You have a lovely home," Alec said, mostly to Tessa, assuming it would be her feminine touch that would have decorated the house so nicely. He was quickly corrected.

"We can thank Magnus for that," Tessa said.

Magnus grinned. "This was a project for one of my interior design classes. Most people turned in sketches, I turned in photos. Jem was kind enough to supply the finances and let me have free-rein of their home for a few weeks."

Alec looked impressed. "It's beautiful," Alec said, taking in the pale yellow walls, the soft golden light illuminating the room, the stone fireplace.

"Come with me," Will said to Alec. "I'll show you what he did in the kitchen, and we can get everyone something to drink."

Alec glanced to Magnus, who nodded encouragingly. So he followed Will into the kitchen, while the others struck up a conversation of their own.

The kitchen turned out to be a state-of-the-art showroom type kitchen, complete with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. Alec was reminded of the kitchen in the mansion where he had been raised, except this one somehow seemed more welcoming. Perhaps it was the good-looking, dark-haired man leaning against the countertop, arms folded across his chest, grinning at Alec.

"So," Will said conversationally, "you made it to week two. Congrats."

"Um," Alec said, unsure how to respond to that. He wasn't even sure he knew what Will meant.

"Listen, Alec," Will said, "Magnus is my best friend, and I don't know what all he's told you about us…"

"He told me about how you met, about growing up at The Institute, and about you and Tessa and Jem."

Will nodded. "Good. Did he tell you about his parents?" Alec shook his head. "Or about his exes?" Again, Alec shook his head no. "Well, he will…when he's ready. I wouldn't recommend pushing him though," he added, a warning evident in his tone.

Will was quiet for several moments and Alec could tell there was something he wanted to say. He suspected this was the real reason he had wanted Alec to help him in the kitchen. He waited patiently until Will finally leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper, and said, "There are things in Magnus's past that no one should have to go through. It's taken him a long time to get where he is. He's happy now, well, mostly happy, and he likes you. So, if you are just having fun, and don't really care about him, please don't drag this out. Okay?"

Alec looked taken aback. Did Will actually think he was just messing around with Magnus? The thought was almost laughable, except Will wasn't laughing.

"I do care about him," Alec said. "Probably more than I should at this point…"

Will's eyes widened, and his face broke into a grin. A moment later, Magnus entered the kitchen, followed closely by Jem and Tessa.

"So what are you two in here talking about," Magnus asked, moving to stand beside Alec and quietly taking his hand. Alec jumped at the unfamiliar sensation, but was pleased. He liked the way Magnus's touch made him feel.

Will didn't miss a beat. "Alec was telling me about growing up in the Lightwood mansion," Will lied, almost as if he had planned the whole conversation.

"Lightwood mansion?" said Jem curiously. Alec was surprised. He had assumed Magnus would have told them who his family was. "You are one of the Lightwoods who own the weapons manufacturing company?"

"I don't own shit," said Alec, "but, yes, that's my family."

Jem was engaged now. "Do you like weapons?"

Magnus groaned. "Don't get him started," he whined.

Alec glanced sideways at Magnus, wondering what that comment was about, then turned back to Jem. "Yes, actually. I love weapons. I grew up shooting guns, and I'm at the university on an archery scholarship."

Jem's eyes had sparkled when Alec said he liked weapons. "I have to show you my weapons room, then," Jem said, rubbing his hands together delightedly.

"Weapons room?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you."

"Great," Magnus muttered. "I've already lost my boyfriend."

Alec glanced back at Magnus's casual use of the term 'boyfriend.' He smiled, biting his lip before turning to follow Jem down the hallway.

There were several doors along the hallway, which had a disused feel to it. As if echoing Alec's thoughts Magnus said, as he, Will, and Tessa followed them, "You know, Will, if you would give me a bedroom on this side of the house, I might stay more often. Having a room next to you three is just torture."

Jem pushed the door to the weapons room open and stepped aside. Alec entered the room, and his jaw dropped. Jem had not been joking, or exaggerating about having a weapons _room_. Alec had not expected what he saw.

To the left of the door was a collection of various types of throwing stars and discs. Each one rested on a bed of soft velvet and was labeled with name of manufacturer, year of manufacture when known, and type of weapon. Alec thought the local museum would be ecstatic to have a collection like this.

On the adjacent wall were various types of knives, daggers and swords, including broad swords, flat swords, and long, two-handed swords. The dim lighting in the room reflected off the gleaming blades. Alec saw blades made of steel and iron and a hard white shimmering substance he couldn't identify. Each hilt was unique, consisting of wood, bone, or metal with precious gemstones.

The wall opposite the door was covered in guns, ranging from tiny blow guns to semi-automatic weapons. Alec's eyes immediately landed on the 45mm handgun. It was a Lightwood, of course, just like the one he kept in his bedside drawer, except this one appeared to be much older, possibly even a first generation. A glance at the placard beneath the gun showed him that his assumption was correct.

"You can hold it," said Jem, correctly interpreting the desire in Alec's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Alec reached out a tentative hand and gently scooped up the gun. It had been his favorite since he first learned to shoot, and this ancient model was in perfect condition.

"Do you ever fire them?" Alec asked.

Jem grinned. "Oh yes. We have a shooting range set up in the backyard."

Alec replaced the gun in it's bed of velvet and turned to the final wall. He crossed the room and stood before a wall of bows. There were crossbows and recurve bows and hunting bows and competition bows, like the one he practiced with daily. However, the bow that caught his eye was the long bow. He had not seen or used a long bow since his father had taken his away in favor of his competition bow. He had loved that bow, more than any other bow he had ever owned.

Without pausing to think or ask, he reached out a hand and pulled the long bow from it's display. He was mesmerized by the feel of the beloved bow against his fingers, the smooth curve of the wood as he ran his hand along it. He saw the delicate golden imprint of the name Lightwood on the inner side of the curve. It was exactly like his favorite bow. He had nearly forgotten how much he had loved it.

The room was quiet, all eyes watching Alec. Someone spoke, but Alec wasn't sure who. "Do you want to shoot it?" was the question, and he turned with wide blue eyes, looking very much like the kid he had been the last time he had used a long bow.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course," said Jem.

Alec selected a quiver of arrows from the supply in the corner and followed the others into the back yard. The yard itself was amazing, lined with mature trees and exotic flower gardens. The edge of a lake peaked around a copse of trees and something clicked in Alec's brain.

"The lake? Is that where…?"

Magnus grinned like he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Yeah, the gate is just down the road," he said with a wink.

Alec shook his head at the realization that he had been here before, just not to the house. That was why the road looked familiar, only he had seen it at night instead of broad daylight. No wonder Magnus had not been worried about them trespassing at the lake.

Just off the edge of the stone patio Alec saw several targets set up for archery practice. They were better than the targets he used at home, clearly more expensive and beautiful and blended with the scenery so as not to be too obtrusive.

Jem smiled encouragingly, and Alec performed the complicated maneuver to string the long bow, a motion that his body recalled precisely even though it had been years since he had performed it. He took an arrow from the quiver strapped to his shoulder, aimed and let the arrow fly.

The arrow sank into the edge of the target, missing by a wide margin, by Alec's standards. He grinned sheepishly. He knew he would be rusty; shooting the long bow was much different than his competition bow. He lined up another arrow and with a 'thump' hit the target.

He emptied the quiver into the half dozen targets, finally hitting the bulls-eye on several occasions. The bow felt so good in his hands. He had missed it so much, and had a flash of anger at his father for denying him the opportunity to even occasionally use the bow he loved.

"Did you say you are on an archery scholarship?" asked Jem.

Alec nodded. "My parents paid my first year at AU, but after I told them I'm gay and they cut me off, I had to accept the scholarship or I couldn't afford to attend college. I felt awful taking a scholarship from someone who really needed it, just because my parents are assholes, but…"

The mood had darkened a bit with Alec's story. Alec was surprised at himself; he rarely shared such personal information with near strangers, a personality trait that seemed to have changed dramatically since he met Magnus.

Magnus decided to lighten the mood. "How about a friendly wager?" he said.

"Oh?" Alec replied.

"Yeah," said Will, and Alec saw Jem disappear into the house from the corner of his eye.

"I bet you can't hit a bulls-eye on each target in less than a minute," said Magnus, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"And what if I do?" Alec said defiantly, confident in his skills.

"Dinner and a movie of your choice?" supplied Will.

Alec thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "And what if I don't?"

An evil grin split Magnus's face as he said, "I get to see you naked."

"Oooooh," said Will, as Jem returned with the competition bow and a new quiver of arrows.

Alec drew in a deep breath. He was confident in his abilities as an archer, but the stakes had never been anything like this. He let out the breath and said, "Okay." Magnus grinned with delight.

Alec took the bow and arrows from Jem as Will said, "Twelve arrows, six bulls-eyes, sixty seconds. Got it?" Alec nodded. He drew an arrow from the quiver, lined up, pulled back on the string and waited. "One, two, three, GO!" said Will.

Alec's first shot was errant, missing the bulls-eye by a couple of inches. A fleeting thought that perhaps this was why his dad wouldn't let him use the long bow ran through his mind as he reloaded. The next shot was closer but still not on target. Finally, he hit the bulls-eye, and moved on to the next target.

He hit the next three targets spot-on in rapid succession. The fifth target was a little further away, and not at a distance he normally shot when competing. He missed the bulls-eye by a few millimeters. The second shot was dead on.

"Ten seconds," Will announced as Alec took the first shot at the final target. He missed, reloaded, and 'thump,' hit the bulls-eye with four seconds to spare.

Cheers and 'whoops' filled the clearing as Magnus, Will, Jem, and Tessa congratulated him.

"That was amazing," Magnus said. his eyes wide, admiration in his voice. He didn't even look disappointed that he had lost the bet.

Alec was not used to this kind of attention and shyly said, "I have an archery scholarship for a reason."

"So what movie are you going to see?" Tessa asked.

"Well, I know this theater that buys old movies and plays a few each night. It only has one screen, so you have to catch the movie you want to see on the right night. I was thinking, in honor of winning an archery bet, about watching one of my favorite movies: The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King."

Simultaneously, five voices sighed, "Legolas," and then burst with laughter.

"Fine," Tessa said when the laughter had subsided, "you boys can have Legolas. I'll take King Aragorn."

"Oh no you don't, woman," said Will as he scooped Tessa into his arms, holding her off the ground like a baby. "We are more than enough man for you." Jem tickled her, her feet dangling from Will's arms and kicking out wildly as she giggled.

Alec and Magnus laughed as the threesome disappeared into the house. Then Alec felt a pair of long, slender arms encircle his waist and he turned back to Magnus.

"You really are amazing," Magnus repeated.

Alec blushed. "You're not mad about losing the bet?"

Magnus shook his head. "I'll see you naked eventually," he said confidently.

Alec felt his face flush and cast his mind for something to talk about other than his naked body.

"Did I hear you call me your boyfriend?" he said.

"Do you _want_ me to call you my boyfriend?" Magnus deflected.

Alec worried his lower lip, turning his blue eyes on Magnus with a look of mingled longing, anticipation, and hesitation, and he nodded.

Magnus smiled. "I want that, too," he said, and leaned in to kiss Alec.

Alec felt a thrill through his body at the touch of Magnus's lips on his. His heartbeat quickened, as did he breathing. He brought one hand up to touch Magnus's cheek, lightly grazing his fingers across the smooth skin, the sharp cheekbone, strong jaw, and felt as if his fingertips were on fire from the contact. His fingers curved around Magnus's neck, as his lips parted and he deepened the kiss.

Magnus's arms tensed around his waist, pulling Alec closer to him, pressing their bodies together. The full body contact served to heat the kiss even more, leaving Alec in a dizzying frenzy of lips and tongues and hands sliding up and down his body. Eventually, he was forced to break away before he lost all control of himself and made too much of a spectacle, right there in Jem's and Will's and Tessa's back yard.

Alec took a step back, Magnus's arms releasing him and dropping to his sides. Alec ran a hand through his hair, attempting to regain control of his breathing, and looked at Magnus in a way he had never looked at anyone. His heart was fluttering, and there were emotions coursing through him he had never felt before. He had barely known Magnus for a week, and he suddenly found himself wanting him with an intensity he couldn't describe, and didn't completely understand.

Magnus smiled at him, and took his hand, sending another jolt of electricity through his body. He led Alec into the vacant living room and stopped, shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here before…" Magnus started, but was cut off my noises emanating up the hall from the bedroom beyond. He sighed, and shook his head again. "Come on," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he pulled Alec through the front door and toward his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's phone beeped. He smiled when he saw Magnus's name illuminated on the screen.

_Are we still on for tonight?_

_Yes, _he replied.

_What time should I pick you up?_

_10:00_

_10:00?! I'll starve to death by then! :(_

_Shut up and trust me. Okay?_

_What choice do I have…_

_None._

Alec sat the phone down to finish his homework before getting ready for his date with Magnus. A moment later his phone beeped again. Magnus had sent him a picture message of his lips, puckered up in a kiss for Alec. He burst with laughter, shaking his head and tossing the phone aside. Magnus always seemed to make him laugh.

* * *

><p>Magnus barely had time to knock once before Alec flung the door open, grinning stupidly at him. Magnus was dressed in an electric blue shirt and skin-tight black pants, his hair spiked and sprinkled with blue glitter. His eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner, a hint of the blue glitter on his upper lids and outer corners of his eyes.<p>

The contrast of the blue with his caramel colored skin was breathtaking, and Alec almost felt guilty that no one else would see how beautiful his new boyfriend looked tonight. Almost.

Alec had insisted on taking care of the arrangements for their dinner and movie date, even though he had won the bet. Magnus had protested at first, but finally relented. Alec could be quite stubborn when he wanted.

Magnus's eyes left a burning trail down his body as he took in Alec's appearance. Alec had a fleeting thought that maybe Jace was right and he did need to shop for some new clothes. He was, as usual, wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. The look in Magnus's eye was not negative in nature, however. On the contrary, he looked like he wanted to rip the clothes off Alec's body. Alec flushed a little under Magnus's gaze.

Magnus leaned in a kissed him, softly, on his jaw just in front of his ear, and Alec felt a thrill run through his body. Then Magnus whispered, "Are you ready to go?" in his ear, and Alec felt his knees weaken as Magnus's warm breath touched his skin.

_I may be in trouble,_ Alec thought, _if such a simple gesture can effect me that much._

Alec smiled, a weak blush on his cheeks, and followed Magnus to his car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the movie theater Alec had alluded to at Will's. The building was small, unobtrusive, and easily missed unless close attention was paid. It was also dark at the moment, with only the lights of the exit signs and a few of the machines inside illuminating the lobby.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he tried the front door, which was locked. "Umm…I think we may be too late. Are you sure you got the show time right?"

Alec nodded and held up a set of keys. He selected a key, inserted it into the lock and turned. He held the door open for a clearly surprised Magnus, then locking it again behind them.

"I don't understand…" Magnus said, tilting his head slightly to the side and scrunching his eyebrows. "How did you get that key?"

"I work here," Alec said.

Magnus still looked puzzled. "Do they give all their employees keys?"

Alec shook his head. "Just the managers," he said, as he led Magnus to the refreshment counter.

"So you're a manager, then," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yep," Alec said, rummaging around behind the counter. "I started here shortly after my dad kicked me out, and worked my way up to manager. Ah, here it is," he added, holding up another set of keys.

"So, I thought this was supposed to be _dinner _and a movie," Magnus said, his statement punctuated by a rumble from his stomach.

Alec reached to his right and grabbed a pizza box. "It is," he said brightly. "I had them save us some pizza, and popcorn."

Magnus flipped open the lid of the pizza box, eyeing the contents critically. "Pepperoni?" he said, wrinkling his nose.

"What do you expect? It's from a movie theater," Alec said.

Magnus shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza, stuffing the cheesy end into his mouth. "Not bad…for movie theater pizza," he said with a wink.

Alec took his own piece and turned to pour them both a cup of soda. They ate the pizza standing at the counter and talking jovially.

"I thought I was supposed to buy you dinner and a movie, since you won the bet," said Magnus.

Alec shrugged. "I thought this would be more fun."

When they finished the pizza, Alec led Magnus down the hall to a room with a locked door. He used the key he had found behind the counter to open the door to a small room. Inside the room, were dozens of cases, lined up and each labeled with the name of the movie it contained. Alec selected the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, as he had promised back at Will's house.

He then led Magnus to a control room, and loaded the movie reel onto the projector. He turned on the equipment and a flickering light emitted from the projector. There was a small window overlooking the theater beyond, and a single chair inside the control room.

"Do you want to watch from here or go into the theater?" Alec asked, nodding his head toward the seats below.

"Theater. Definitely."

Alec led Magnus from the control room into the theater, where they selected the best seats in the house. Magnus threw a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth and took a drink of his soda, watching Alec settle in for the movie. Alec had an expression of anticipation on his face that Magnus thought was adorable.

"Pretty cool to watch without all the annoying commercials," Magnus said casually, and Alec agreed.

Their hands bumped as they both reached for popcorn at the same time, and Alec giggled sheepishly. Magnus took a few pieces of popcorn and held it up to Alec's lips. Alec subconsciously licked his lip before taking the popcorn, and Magnus's finger, into his mouth. Magnus's eyes rolled back at the sensation of his buttery finger on Alec's warm tongue, surrounded by Alec's soft lips. Alec, surprised by his own bold move, was thankful for the dark theater so Magnus couldn't see his blush.

They settled in their seats and watched the movie, Magnus absently playing with Alec's fingers. Alec kept sneaking a glance in Magnus's direction, and each time caught him staring at him instead of watching the movie. He felt Magnus's gaze on him, and found it very distracting.

Magnus glanced at the screen to see where they were in the movie. Aragorn was saddling his horse.

_Eowyn: Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men._

_Aragorn: Eowyn…_

_Eowyn: We need you here._

Magnus reached a finger to Alec's chin, gently turning his face away from the screen. Alec could see the light reflected in Magnus's eyes, and there was something else there as well, looking back at him.

_Aragorn: Why have you come?_

_Eowyn: Do you not know?_

Magnus kissed him, gently at first, but the touch was enough to drown out the movie. Their lips moved together in a harmonious dance. Alec tilted his head as Magnus's hand wound around the back of his neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. He suddenly wanted more contact with Magnus. Almost of their own volition, Alec's hands reached for Magnus, begging to touch him, and landing on his arms. They slid upward to his shoulders and around his back.

Alec's heart was racing, hammering in his chest as if trying to break free of it's confines, and he was having difficulty breathing. He parted his lips for air, and Magnus took advantage, running his tongue along Alec's lips and sending a shiver up his spine.

Alec felt Magnus push the armrest between them out of the way, and Magnus climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Alec started, surprised by Magnus's move, but Magnus didn't miss a beat. He continued the kiss, sliding his tongue along Alec's, making the younger man moan into his mouth.

Magnus arced his body, pressing his chest to Alec's and rolling his hips, crushing himself against Alec. Alec gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Uh, Magnus," he said, and then mumbled something about watching the movie.

Magnus's gaze trained on Alec, his seductive eyes boring into him, and when he spoke, his voice was husky. "How many times have you seen this movie, Alec?"

Alec muttered something, but Magnus wasn't actually interested in his answer. "You know what's going to happen. You know how it ends," he continued. "But this," he added, motioning between himself and Alec, "we don't know what's going to happen here. I'd really like to find out." Alec had no trouble interpreting what he meant.

Without waiting for permission, Magnus recaptured Alec's lips, holding his head steady with one hand as the other wrapped around Alec's body. Alec gave in a little. He would be lying if he said he didn't want this, that he didn't thoroughly enjoy kissing Magnus or relish the feel of Magnus's hands on his body or the weight of Magnus in his lap.

Magnus's kiss was slightly aggressive as his body twisted and turned in Alec's lap. Their lips and tongues danced together playfully, seductively. Alec's need to touch Magnus was irresistible. His fingers climbed along Magnus's shoulders and down his chest.

He felt Magnus's body sag with his touch, pressing him harder into Alec's lap. Alec let out an involuntary groan at the contact of Magnus's groin against his own growing arousal. He was suddenly sure that this very moment, the kissing and touching, the way Magnus made him feel like no one else ever had, was his personal version of heaven.

His fingers smoothed down Magnus's ribs and found the hem of his shirt. They played, wonderingly, there for a moment, then slid underneath the soft fabric and made contact with Magnus's bare skin. Magnus gasped as the cool fingers touched his warm sides, moved around to his back, and crept up toward his shoulders, imbibing the warmth from his skin as they went.

The kiss almost instantly became more frenzied, erratic, hectic. He pressed his lips and body into Alec's over and over again, leaving no question as to what he wanted. Alec's pants were becoming almost painfully tight, but he was not, under any circumstance, losing his virginity in the movie theater where he worked, no matter how empty and isolated it was at the moment, no matter how much Magnus tempted him.

Alec pulled away, for just a moment, to breathe and clear his head. It was a mistake. As he looked into Magnus's eyes, the look of desire Magnus gave him was rather intimidating. At the same time, he couldn't believe that this gorgeous man, who was currently sitting on his lap, could possibly be his. There was no way he could feel the way Alec was feeling about him. The lust in Magnus's eyes surely proved that all he wanted was sex, didn't it? After all, Magnus had not admitted to having feelings for him, but then again, he had not admitted that either. At least, not to Magnus.

Before Alec could marshal his thoughts, Magnus was kissing him again. Magnus's fingers were in his hair, his thumb gently caressing his cheekbone. The kiss was softer than before, more controlled. _Oh Angel, I love kissing this man,_ Alec thought, pushing his questions and concerns aside in favor of the heady bliss brought on by Magnus's kiss.

Alec felt a gentle pressure on his neck, and allowed Magnus to tilt his head to the side. Magnus's lips left his, and Alec instantly missed the contact. Not for long. Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's jaw, leaving a trail of soft, sensual kisses all the way to his ear. Magnus exhaled, his warm breath stirring against Alec's sensitive flesh. He kissed, and then licked, the hollow beneath Alec's ear, and Alec felt his control slipping.

Magnus's hands moved to Alec's chest and around his ribs, as his lips continued their path along his neck. Alec's head fell back on the headrest of his seat, exposing his tender throat to Magnus. He had never felt anything like this, and he knew that he was at the mercy of someone who knew what he was doing, knew how to turn him on, and knew how to pleasure him like no one else ever would. Even in his inexperience, Alec knew this.

A bright white light flared up in the theater, alerting Alec that the movie had ended. They had missed a significant portion of the movie, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about that.

Magnus withdrew, and looked into his eyes, desire still plainly visible in his expression. "I suppose that's the end of our date," he said reluctantly.

Alec chewed his kiss-swollen lip. "It is nearly two o'clock in the morning," Alec lamented.

Magnus climbed off Alec's lap and dropped into the seat beside him. "Do you have to always be so responsible?" he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Alec stood, attempting to hide his arousal, and failing miserably. Magnus grinned, clearly enjoying being the cause of Alec's current state, chewing on his fingernail, a longing look in his eyes.

"Come on," Alec said. He took Magnus's hand, pulling him to his feet, and led him down the aisle. They tidied up their mess, and closed up the theater behind them.

During the drive to Alec's, Magnus played with Alec's fingers, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it. "I think that was the best movie date I've ever had," he said.

"Me, too," replied Alec.


	7. Chapter 7

A persistent knocking, well hammering actually, made Alec's heart race as he sprinted to the door, certain that something was terribly wrong. He threw open the door to reveal Magnus, who immediately crushed him against the wall, and kissed him passionately. Alec momentarily forgot that Magnus had just scared the crap out of him, under the onslaught of Magnus's lips. Instead, his arms wound around Magnus's neck, his hands tangling in his hair as he gave himself to the kiss.

When finally he came up for air, Alec said, "What the hell was that all about?"

Magnus's magnificent green-gold eyes held his as he said, "Don't ever make me wait three days to see you again."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"It was torture," Magnus said melodramatically.

He caught Alec's hand as they crossed the room and collapsed on the ratty old checkered couch in Alec's living room. The sofa springs protested loudly under their combined weight as Alec said, "I'm sorry I had a project to finish for school and had to work."

"Well, don't let it happen again," Magnus said, attempting to look put-out, but the effect was ruined by the twitching at the corner of his lips.

"I'll do my best." Alec replied, with mock-humility.

"Hmmm," Magnus said, snaking his arms around Alec's waist and pulling his closer, "I'm not convinced you are sufficiently apologetic. I think you'll just have to make it up to me."

Alec bit his lip. The look in Magnus's eye was unquestioningly seductive, though his tone was playful. Alec had been close it surrendering when last he saw Magnus, in that dark movie theater. He had wanted Magnus very much that night, he still wanted Magnus very much. But they had not yet known each other for two weeks. That was too soon, wasn't it? Yes, it was definitely too soon for sex, but what harm could a little kissing do?

He smiled at Magnus, not one of the sweet, boyish smiles he used when he was bashful, or embarrassed. This smile held a longing in it, and much more. This smile held the words he wasn't prepared to say, the feelings he knew he should not be having yet.

He leaned into Magnus, and kissed him. Alec found it empowering to be the one to initiate the kiss, to be the one to take charge. He found that he enjoyed being the instigator. Of course, he also enjoyed it when Magnus climbed into his lap without warning in dark movie theaters…

Magnus leaned back against the arm of the couch, bracing himself for Alec's advances. He twined his arm around Alec's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. Alec kissed him long and slow, breathing in the heady scent of Magnus. He felt his heart flutter from the contact with Magnus's lips, and then pick up speed as Magnus's hands trailed down his body to the hem of his shirt.

Alec broke the kiss, looking into Magnus's eyes. "How was that?" he said in a husky, broken voice.

Magnus tilted his head to the side in thought. "It was a good start," he replied with a glint in his eyes, "but I think you owe me a lot more than that."

Alec leaned back, deciding to play along. "What exactly is it that you want?"

Magnus eyed him critically. "Well, for starters, you can tell me why you are always wearing long-sleeve shirts."

Alec chuckled. "Um, it's October," he said, his voice hitching upward at the end, making it sound more like a question.

"But you're at home," Magnus reasoned. "Don't you ever just lounge around in pjs or something?"

Alec sighed. "Do you want to see why I always wear long-sleeves?" He knew it was inevitable anyway.

Magnus's eyes widened. "Hell yes!" he said enthusiastically.

Alec pushed himself off the couch, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed the shirt onto the armrest of the couch and faced Magnus, chewing nervously on his lip, wondering what Magnus would think of him.

Magnus's mouth dropped open and the words "My God" escaped in a breathless whisper. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Alec reached for his shirt, attempting to cover his bare chest. Magnus's hand darted out, grabbing the shirt and tossing it behind him. "Don't cover up," he plead. "You should never cover up."

Magnus's eyes roamed Alec's naked chest, taking in the pale creamy skin. Alec was well-built and muscular, with broad shoulders that curved into tight pectoral muscles. There were clear, defined lines outlining his chest and abdominal muscles. The stony muscles of his arms perfectly fit his build, not brawny like a body-builder, but clearly very strong. Magnus's eyes fell to Alec's navel, and followed a strip of soft, dark hair down to his waistband. He sighed happily; that strip of hair was always his undoing.

But what caught Magnus's eyes and held them was Alec's tattoos. Alec was covered in thick, black ink lines and swirls. There was a mark on the left side of his chest, just over his heart. There were tattoos on the fleshy part of each shoulder, and linked bands of the swirling symbols around both biceps and both forearms. He had a tattoo on the right side of his ribs and on his left wrist.

Alec turned around, giving Magnus a full 360 degree view of his torso. The muscles there were just as well-defined, thick and taut. He had a tattoo on each shoulder blade as well. After a moment, he turned back to face Magnus, still stubbornly chewing on his lip, wondering what Magnus thought of his body.

"You…you are beautiful," Magnus said. He reached out a finger toward Alec. "Can I?"

Alec nodded, and sucked in a sharp breath when Magnus's fingers touched his bare chest for the first time. Magnus ran his fingers over the muscles of Alec's shoulder, which felt just as firm as he expected them to feel. Alec's pulse was bounding, his heart beating faster and faster as Magnus's fingers perused his body. He traced the shape of each tattoo wonderingly, and caressed his muscles with his long, slender fingers, leaving a fiery, tingling sensation in their wake.

"Beautiful," he whispered again. "What do they mean?" he asked curiously.

Alec smiled. "It's an ancient runic language. The language has been dead for centuries. Jace and I discovered it in a book in my dad's library when we were kids. We liked the shapes, so we actually look the time to learn the language," he said with a shrug.

"This one," Alec continued, pointing to the tattoo over his heart, "is the _parabatai_ rune. It is to symbolize your partner in combat, your best friend, the person you trust with your life. It was the first one I got, and Jace got it, too."

Magnus traced over the rune, then looked into Alec's eyes. "Jace is all those things to you?"

"Absolutely," Alec said. "Jace has been my best friend my entire life. I trust him completely." He sighed, retaking his seat on the couch. "Jace's mom died in childbirth, and then when we were ten, his father died. He came to live with us. He's like a brother to me. He's been there for everything that's ever happened to me.

"When I turned eighteen," Alec continued, "my father threw a party for me. It's traditional for…people in my dad's circle," he hedged, "to had a 'coming of age' party for their children, complete with alcohol. Where my dad is from, eighteen is legal drinking age, and he doesn't really care what the US government has to say about it.

"Anyway, there were about two hundred people at this party, nearly all my dad's friends, not mine. I had a little too much to drink, and ended up sneaking off with my dad's friend's son, and kissing him. It was the first time I ever kissed a boy. My dad never found out, but from that moment on, I knew I couldn't pretend any longer. I'd known I was gay for awhile at that point, but I thought I could just hide it and live a normal life…whatever that means," he added with a humorless laugh.

"A few weeks later, I finally mustered the courage to tell my family. It was awful. My dad yelled, cursed at me, threw things. Then he kicked me out. I wandered down the hall and up the stairs, dazed, and when I reached my room, Jace was standing there. He had this angry, determined look on his face. I'll never forget it. He didn't say a word, but an hour later, when I reappeared in the hall with a bag full of the few items I planned to take, Jace was standing there, a bag slung over his shoulder, too."

Alec chuckled. "Just like that, he walked out of my parent's house with me, and he hasn't been back. I was too upset to drive, so he drove my car. He stopped at a hotel and paid for a room for a week. His dad had left him some money, so we weren't totally broke. Then he took a cab back to my parents' house and got his car. By the end of the week, he had found this place, and we moved in."

At some point during the story, Alec had dropped his eyes to his lap. He looked up at Magnus now, and said, "Don't you see? He's the only person who's been there for me…always. When I told him I'm gay, he said, 'No, shit.'" Alec laughed, and so did Magnus. "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Magnus nodded his agreement. Jace did sound like a pretty great friend. And he certainly understood how Alec felt about his friend.

"Okay," Magnus said. "Tell me about the other tattoos."

Alec grinned. "This one," he said, pointing to the one on his left shoulder, "is for strength. And this one," he pointed to the one on his right shoulder, "is for stamina. The bands are a combination of runes, and sort of tell a story. They speak of courage and loyalty and fortitude, that sort of thing. This one on my wrist is called the Angelic Rune, and is supposed to protect me from evil." He averted his eyes again, and his voice dropped. "The two on my back are for my brother and my sister. I miss them both so much."

Magnus squeezed his hand, a gesture of sympathy and understanding. "When did you start getting the tattoos?"

"Oh," Alec said, breaking free of his sadness, "as soon as we moved out. My dad hates tats. So, of course, it's the first thing we did." He laughed, remembering how rebellious they had felt getting the ink, knowing they would never be allowed in his father's home again.

"Forgive me if this is none of my business, but how did two college students with only Jace's inheritance to live on afford so many tattoos? That had to be expensive." Magnus examined the bands on Alec's arms again as he said this, calculating how much he thought all the artwork would have cost.

"Well," Alec said softly, hesitantly, as if it were a topic he wasn't sure he should be discussing, "we got them from a friend…sort of."

If he didn't want to discuss it, that was not the right thing to say. Magnus's curiosity was piqued now, and he gave Alec an encouraging look, wanting him to continue.

"After we moved in here, we went to the tattoo parlor around the corner…and found out it was owned by a someone we used to know." Magnus was still giving him that look of encouragement, eagerly awaiting the rest of his story. Alec sighed.

"His name is Sebastian, but it was Jonathon when Jace and I knew him. His father was a friend of my father's, and he was a real bastard. He was very abusive to Jonathon. He played it off, like most kids do, for a long time, saying he fell, or ran into something if we asked him about his bruises.

"Then, one day, he showed up at my house with whip marks on his back. The cuts were so deep, blood was everywhere. He obviously couldn't come up with an excuse for that, so he finally told us the truth. We hid him, Jace and me, I mean. I don't even think my parents knew he was there." Alec laughed darkly.

"He turned eighteen a few days later, and disappeared. We never heard from him again, until the day we walked into that tattoo parlor. It turns out that he left New York and came here to Alicante. He didn't have much money, so he couldn't go far. He had always been an amazing artist, so he opened the tattoo parlor, changed his name to Sebastian, and started a new life for himself.

"When he saw us, though, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. I don't imagine that he told anyone about his past, choosing instead to recreate his life. But he remembered everything we had done for him, and he was grateful to us. He said that he would do any tats we wanted for free, as long as we came after hours, and didn't tell anyone who he really is."

Alec shrugged. "What could we say to that? We agreed, and he kept up his end. We try not to impose too much. I know he doesn't really want us around. We are just a reminder of the past he wants to forget. But, for me at least, well, I'm trying to forget something, too. I tend to get a new one when something major happens in my life, or to commemorate something major."

"Do you have plans for any more?"

Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth again, a gesture that Magnus was coming to realize meant he was going to say or do something that made him feel uncertain, or nervous. He pointed to the ribs on his left side, near his heart. "I've been saving this spot for the first time I fall in love."

Magnus's eyes widened. "Alec?"

"I'm not saying it will be tomorrow or anything," Alec added hastily. "I'm…I'm just saying that…for the first time in my life, it's a real possibility."

Alec's face flushed and Magnus kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss that hinted at the emotions flaring up in both of them. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing slowly across Alec's cheekbone. Alec reached for the hem of Magnus's shirt, breaking the kiss.

"I think we need to level the playing field," Alec said, jerking his head toward Magnus's shirt.

"I'm not sure I want to after seeing how great you look shirtless."

"Please don't even try to tell me you are shy or modest," Alec said, a disbelieving look in his eye.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, raising his arms so Alec could easily remove his shirt. Alec's eyes feasted on Magnus's bare chest. The smooth caramel skin stretched over lean muscles. Magnus was slender, tall and lanky, but still had shapely muscles. Alec followed the shallow lines of Magnus's pectoral muscles, the grooves of his ribcage, the flat, taut stomach. Magnus's navel was barely an indention, barely visible, and his chest was unblemished by hair. Alec didn't know if that was natural or part of Magnus's personal grooming, and he didn't ask. He could see the beginning of the v-shaped indention of Magnus's hip bones, which hovered over his slow-slung waistband. The top of a small tattoo was visible on his right hip.

Alec thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

This time when Alec kissed Magnus, it was with barely controlled desire. He leaned in, pressing Magnus's body into the armrest of the couch. His thumb stroked the sharp edge of Magnus's jaw line, and he was surprised by how the touch effected him. His fingers slid around to the back of Magnus's neck, his soft, dark hair tickling Alec's fingers. Alec's fingers then moved along Magnus's shoulder, gliding down his silky arm, and entangled with his fingers.

Magnus slid downward, positioning himself beneath Alec. Alec hovered over top of him, resting on his elbows to keep from crushing Magnus. Magnus's free hand was outlining the tattoos on Alec's arm, though how he knew their shapes with his eyes closed Alec did not know. All he knew was the feel of Magnus's skin on his, making him feel as if electricity was coursing through his veins instead of blood.

Magnus's lips were soft and full and drew him deeper into the kiss, making him want more. He could feel the heat between them, radiating between the insignificant space separating their bare chests. Alec released Magnus's hand, and wrapped his arms around Magnus's body instead, as his lips broke away and he buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Magnus drew his legs up, trapping Alec's body in the valley between his legs. Their groins brushed, sending a thrill through Alec, a moan escaping his lips. He squeezed Magnus tighter in his arms, curving his body against Magnus's, and feeling that sensation again. He inadvertently bit down hard on Magnus's neck, eliciting a soft groan from him and leaving a mark.

His lips were back on Magnus's in a frenzied, passionate kiss, a melee of lips and tongues. Magnus hands were pressing along his back, his body curling against Alec's, their bare chests rubbing against each other as they moved. Alec felt Magnus press himself against his crotch again, and even through the fabric of their pants, the touch incited him.

Alec was so lost in kissing Magnus, he didn't hear the click of the door lock. He didn't know they were no longer alone, writhing on the couch together, absorbed in the touch and kiss of each other, until he heard the door close.

Alec bolted up, his head topping the back of the couch the only thing Jace could see, until Magnus's disheveled head appeared beside it. Alec's face was glowing red at being caught in such a compromising position by his best friend.

"Hey," Magnus said cordially, as if there were no reason to feel as uncomfortable as Alec was feeling. _Perhaps there isn't_, Alec thought. Jace had seen them kissing before, although before they were completely clothed.

Alec reached for his shirt, self-conscious in his state of undress. "Don't mind me," Jace said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "I'm just passing through." With a little wave, he disappeared into his bedroom.

Alec sank back onto the couch, hiding his blushing face in his hands. "Relax, Alec," Magnus said. "I don't think he saw anything. I'm sure he's seen you without a shirt before."

"Not making out with my boyfriend," Alec groaned.

Magnus pulled Alec's hands away from his face, forcing him to look at him. "You have got to stop worrying about what people think about you. We weren't doing anything wrong."

Alec grinned sheepishly. "I know. I just…don't like getting caught."

"Then next time we will do this at my place. No more interruptions," Magnus said with a wink, and Alec felt his face heat up more.

Magnus found his shirt and pulled it over his head. He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing Alec softly on the lips. "Tomorrow at my house?" he said, as he backed toward the door.

Alec grinned and nodded, giving Magnus a little wave as he left, and wondering if he would have any self-control left by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec arrived promptly outside Magnus's house the following evening. He checked the address Magnus had given him three times before deciding he must be in the right location. He parked the car in the driveway and started up the front walk, taking in the exterior of the house as he went.

Magnus's house was a neat mid-1900s Craftman-style home, with a brick porch and railings. There was a second story window overlooking the street below. The lights in the house were off, and in the dim light it was difficult to see what color the exterior of the house was, but the plants and bushes along the walk were neatly trimmed and beautiful.

Alec raised his hand to knock, but Magnus opened the old wooden door before he had the chance. Magnus greeted him with a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him into his dark home. Alec eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom, and he couldn't help but wonder why Magnus didn't just turn on a light.

Magnus led him up a set of steps, which opened into a large room. Here, at least, there was a dim light illuminating the room. The room was clearly Magnus's bedroom, the evidence being the antique king-size four-poster bed taking up a large section of the room. Alec took in the matching antique bedside tables, dressers and armoire. The room was very fashionably furnished. Alec was impressed, but not surprised after seeing what Magnus had done at Will's house.

Magnus spun him to where they were facing, and Alec was finally able to see him clearly. Magnus was wearing nothing but pair of cut-off sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and a smile. No wonder he had given Alec a hard time about wearing his long-sleeved shirts when lounging at home.

"You are overdressed," Magnus said, tugging the hem of Alec's shirt over his head. He then pushed Alec onto his bed, and stripped off Alec's shoes. This all happened so fast, Alec didn't even have time to protest, not that he would have.

Magnus climbed onto the bed next to Alec, and produced a remote control. He pressed a button, and soft, easy listening type music filled the room. Magnus had already planned this part, choosing a station that famously played romantic love songs. He settled himself next to Alec, who had finally recovered from the shock of Magnus stripping the shirt off his back, and was now biting his lip. Magnus draped his body on one side of Alec's, bringing his hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind Alec's ear, and said, "Now, where were we?"

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "At my house?"

Magnus chuckled. "No, I mean…" He let his voice trail off, as he leaned in and kissed Alec.

Unlike the heated kissed they had progressed to last night on Alec's couch, this kiss was soft, almost lazy, just a slow, repeated press of his lips against Alec's. Magnus's thumb made small circles on Alec's cheek, his fingers winding through Alec's hair, as they kissed. Alec was relaxing, and found he enjoyed this kiss just as much as he had all the other kisses they had shared.

A rhythmic bass beat reached them in this sweetly intoxicating kiss. It was the kind of rhythm that nearly forces the body to move, and Magnus's body obliged without question. His body arched against Alec's side, and he pressed his lips more firmly against Alec's, as the penetrating song finally reached his brain.

_"So you wanna play with magic?_  
><em>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<em>  
><em>Baby, do you dare to do this?<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<em>  
><em>Are you ready for? ready for?<em>  
><em>A perfect storm? perfect storm?<em>  
><em>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine<em>  
><em>There's no going back"<em>

Magnus broke away, looking into Alec's eyes, which fluttered open, wider than normal. He clearly heard the words to the song, too. Magnus chuckled, attempting to laugh it off, though he couldn't help feeling like those words were speaking to them, at this very moment.

Magnus shook his head to clear it, and kissed Alec lightly on the nose. Alec seemed to relax again, and Magnus retook control of his body as the song ended. He resumed their languid kiss, enjoying the soft texture and sweet taste of Alec's lips, and letting everything else just fall away.

Magnus trailed his fingers slowly down Alec's arm, rustling the soft hairs on his forearm. He captured Alec's hand in his, twining their fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze. He brought their entwined hands up to rest between their chests, feeling their hearts beating a rapid tattoo, Alec's just slightly faster than Magnus's.

Magnus pressed soft kisses along Alec's jaw, and Alec tilted his head to give him better access. Alec's eyes and heart fluttered at the sensations Magnus stirred within him. Magnus reached his ear, kissing the hollow beneath it, licking the shell of his ear, and Alec shuddered.

The song on the radio stopped him cold. He pulled back, looking at Alec again, unsure what to think or say.

_"When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide"<em>

Magnus shook his head. "Maybe I should turn off the stereo."

"Why?" Alec said, innocently. "I like these songs."

Magnus chuckled. "Me, too, but they were supposed to be romantic love songs…not songs that remind me that I'm not good for you." Magnus let his head fall, breaking eye contact with Alec.

"Magnus?" Alec began, but Magnus silenced him with a kiss, and Alec let him.

Magnus tried to drown out the music, lose himself in Alec. He breathed in Alec, letting his scent flood his senses. He ran his tongue along Alec's lips, tasting the sweet flavor that was uniquely Alec. When Alec parted his lips, Magnus gratefully entered, and within moments felt that dizzy feeling that accompanies a really good kiss.

Alec's hands were on him, rubbing patterns along his naked back, hooking around his shoulders to pull their bodies closer together. Magnus had no conscious thought of where his hands were, he just knew that he loved the feel of Alec's warm skin beneath his fingers. He was somewhat surprised when he felt the stiffness of Alec's denim jeans against his fingertips, and somewhat less surprised by the feel of the solid bulge the jeans were concealing.

Magnus slid his palm along that bulge, stroking up and down, enjoying Alec's natural reaction to the touch. Alec pressed back against his hand, and Magnus reached for the button securing the jeans.

Alec's hand caught his, stilling it, as he said, "Wait."

Magnus paused, searching Alec's face. "Is something wrong?"

Alec bit his lip, answering Magnus's question. "I…I'm scared," Alec confessed, not meeting Magnus's eyes.

Magnus sat back, and smiled, trying to make the situation light. "Scared of what? I promise there are no monsters under the bed," he joked. "Or maybe you are afraid of the spider in the corner."

Alec's eyes grew wide. "Spider?" he said, pushing himself into a sitting position and drawing his knees up to his chest, making himself as small as possible. "Where?"

"It's in that corner," he said, pointing in the general direction. "It's been there a few weeks, but it doesn't bother anything."

"It bothers me!" Alec said in a shrill voice. He had been terrified of spiders his whole life. The fear was irrational, he knew, but it was there nonetheless. "Can you get rid of it?"

Magnus eyed him, trying to discern if Alec was really afraid, or just messing with him. "Are you serious?" he said.

Alec nodded. "Jace usually gets rid of them for me at home."

"Well, Jace is not welcome in my bedroom," Magnus said, climbing off the bed, slightly irritated. He grabbed a piece of paper off the dresser, scooped the spider onto it, and left the room. He deposited the spider on the front porch and said, "Sorry, little guy. My boyfriend is afraid of you, and I'd rather have him in my bedroom."

A few moments later, he tossed the paper back on the dresser, and climbed back into bed. Alec looked shaken.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he said. "And I don't mean the spider," he added, wanting to circumvent that conversation. He didn't care about Alec's silly fear of spiders, he wanted to know what was bothering him.

Alec sighed, still not looking at Magnus, and worried his lip some more. "It was…something Will said…last weekend. It's been eating at me."

"Will said something that bothered you and you didn't tell me?" Magnus said for clarification.

Alec nodded. "It was silly. I don't think he meant it to bother me, but I just keep thinking about it."

Magnus's expression darkened. "Tell me what Will said, so I can decide if I'm going to kill him tonight or if it can wait until morning."

Alec looked up at that. "Don't be mad at him. Like I said, I don't think he meant to upset me."

"What did he say?" Magnus annunciated each word, clearly agitated now.

"He…he congratulated me for making it to the second week," Alec said in a small voice. "He made it sound like most people don't, and it made me think that the only reason I did was because we haven't slept together yet."

Magnus had not been expecting that. He mulled Alec's words in his mind, choosing his reply carefully. "It is rare for someone in my life to make it past the first week. Will wasn't wrong about that. It's not something that I'm proud of, I just…have a hard time trusting people, and don't often chose to pursue relationships. But you're different Alec."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not different. I'm just some disinherited gay guy who has nothing to offer you. I don't want to end up being just another notch on your bedpost. I don't want to be meaningless…trivial…"

"Are you kidding?" Magnus said, incredulously, shaking his head in disbelieve. "That's your father talking." Alec looked up at that, his eyes wide and shining. "Look, Alec, first of all, I don't put notches on my bedpost. That's childish, and would ruin my beautiful antique furniture."

He smiled at Alec, who offered a flash of a grin in return. "Second," he continued, "You are anything but trivial to me. When I first saw you, sure all I wanted then was sex. But then I actually met you, talked to you, and I knew…instantly I knew that you were special. Don't you think that's what Will was trying to say? You made it to the second week because you are special…not because we haven't slept together."

Alec's eyes still held uncertainty, as Magnus continued. "If all I wanted was sex, I wouldn't have to put this much effort into it." He grinned at Alec. "I could have sex any time I want, Alec. I could pick someone up at the bar tonight. I know this because I've done it, many times.

"But with you… I mean, make no mistakes about it, I want to have sex with you. God do I want to have sex with you. But I want so much more than that with you."

"What else do you want?" Alec said, his eyes hopeful.

"I want _everything_. I want you, your smile, the way you laugh when I'm trying to be funny, the look on your face when I say something stupid." He took Alec's hand and placed it over his heart. "The way I feel here when I kiss you." He lowered Alec's hand and pressed it against his stomach. "And the way I feel here whenever I see your face.

"I love that you don't see how truly special you are," Magnus continued. He brought Alec's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You are the bravest person I know."

"What?" Alec said incredulously, remembering how he had just freaked out about a spider and wondering if Magnus was teasing him.

"You walked away from your family, and millions of dollars, so that you could be true to yourself. You couldn't be bought. Do you know how rare that is?"

Alec shook his head. "You make it sound like some brave, heroic act, but it wasn't like that."

"It was," Magnus said. "You could have kept your mouth shut. You could have apologized to your father and he would have let you back in the family, if for no other reason than to save face with the media and his friends. But you didn't. You struck out on your own, made your own way in the world. It's very impressive."

"How am I supposed to live up to that?" Alec said in a small voice.

"You already do, every day."

Alec looked stunned, at a loss for words. "Look, Alec, maybe you've noticed that I don't really follow societal rules and guidelines," Magnus said, and Alec's chest shook with silent laughter. "I never really have. Maybe it's because of how I grew up, taking care of myself, not really answering to anyone. I date who I want. I look the way I want. And if I want to fall in love after knowing someone for two weeks, I'll do that, too."

Alec's eyes widened, his mouth forming a perfect 'O.' He had been worried that he didn't mean anything to Magnus, that his feelings for Magnus were not reciprocated, because they had never really discussed feelings. They had talked about so many things, but never how they really felt. And now, Magnus was saying those words…

"I'm falling for you, Alec," Magnus said. "I know it's happening fast, and I know it's scary, but it feels so right…I don't expect you to say it back, or to feel it either. I don't imagine most people would at this point-"

His voice broke off as Alec placed his index finger over Magnus's lips to silence him. "I do feel it, Magnus. I'm falling for you, too."

Magnus kissed the finger covering his lips, his heart pounding so hard, he was afraid it might break through his chest. He could hardly believe Alec said that. He held Alec's eyes with his own, reading his face, and seeing the truth there. His heart leapt, and somehow through it all, the song on the radio reached him.

"Now _this _is what I was talking about," he said with a grin.

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_  
><em>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay here a little while?<em>  
><em>We can make forever feel this way<em>  
><em>Don't you wanna stay?"<em>

"Stay, Alec," Magnus said, his voice low and soft and hopeful. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, if you want me to. I can wait as long as you want. I just…I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning."

Alec didn't verbally reply. Instead, he hooked his hand around Magnus's neck, and drew him close. Their lips met, the emotions they had just expressed flowing between them, as Alec leaned back onto the pillows and brought Magnus with him. Magnus wrapped his arms tightly around Alec, running his hands along Alec's back as he kissed him. He had been waiting for this kiss, for this moment, and it did not disappoint. The kiss was so beautiful, so emotional.

Alec's hands slid down Magnus's back, over the dimples and ridges of his spine, and when they met the waistband of his shorts, they didn't stop. Alec was more confident now. He believed Magnus when he said he cared about him, that he was falling in love with him. Perhaps he believed so easily because he _wanted_, more than anything, to believe it. Or perhaps he believed it because he could see the truth when Magnus looked at him, see the truth in Magnus's eyes.

Alec's fingers tentatively dipped below the waistband of Magnus's pants, then pulled back and ran over the swell of his ass, and something inside him caught fire. As Magnus brought his hand up to caress Alec's face, in a tender, loving touch that made them both sink deeper into their kiss, deeper into each other, Alec placed one hand over his and gently guided it down his body. Their hands found the rough fabric of Alec's jeans, and Alec pushed further down.

Magnus felt the swell of Alec's arousal beneath the heavy fabric, and Alec pressed himself against Magnus's splayed palm. He repeated this several times, until Magnus finally broke the kiss, a questioning look on his face.

"It's okay, Magnus," Alec said in a husky, heady voice.

"Are you sure?" Magnus replied. After all of Alec's doubts and insecurities, he wanted to know for sure that Alec was alright with being touched like this. He wanted to know that Alec really wanted to take the next step in their relationship. He didn't want Alec to have any regrets, or doubts about them.

Alec nodded, and Magnus kissed him again, rubbing his palm along Alec's erection without hesitation this time. Alec's body reacted to Magnus's touch, pressing against his hand, asking for more. Magnus's fingers moved to the button on Alec's pants, snapping it loose with expertise.

Magnus's lips moved along Alec's jaw, and down his throat, as he repositioned himself atop Alec, freeing his hands to work on remove Alec's remaining clothing. Magnus felt, with his tongue, the pulsing of Alec's heartbeat in his throat as he worked his way down. He kissed and licked along Alec's collarbone, sucking in the sensitive skin and leaving a mark in his wake.

Magnus sat up, admiring the beautiful, tattooed body beneath him, and using his fingers to trace the outlines of the muscles along Alec's chest and abdomen. He played with silky trail of hair below Alec's navel, running his fingers across the sensitive skin, until he reached Alec's waistband.

Alec arced his hips, allowing Magnus better access to remove his remaining clothing. Alec sighed when his straining erection was finally released, and Magnus discarded his clothing on the floor. Alec propped himself on his elbows, waiting to see what Magnus planned to do next.

The look in Magnus's eyes was a mixture of lust and love, with a distinct hint of predation. Alec felt his heart flutter at that look, not out of fear, but anticipation. His breathing was rapid and shallow, and his nerves were tingling, as he waited for Magnus to do something, to touch him.

Magnus stared at Alec's naked body, the milky white skin covering his long, thin, muscular legs. There were a few more tattoos on Alec's lower body; a runic symbol on his right thigh and one on the outer part of his left calf. He was beautiful, perfect, everything Magnus had ever wanted…and so much more.

Magnus finally looked his fill, and moved to kneel between Alec's legs. He trailed his long, slender fingers up Alec's long legs, pausing to touch the tattoos he encountered along the way. Alec's head fell back, his eyes fluttered closed, as Magnus's fingers reached his upper thighs. His breathing quickened even further, his arousal prominent, throbbing, needing to be touched.

Magnus's fingers brushed along the sensitive dip in Alec's pelvis, sending a thrill through Alec's body. He brought his head back up, looking Magnus in the eye, as his fingers finally curved around Alec's erection, and Alec moaned wantonly.

As Magnus began a fluid stroking motion, Alec's eyes slid shut, and his body fell back onto the bed. The next sensation was the warmth of Magnus's mouth surrounding him, his tongue and lips and teeth doing things Alec had never felt before. Alec had given and received a few drunken blow jobs, usually his reward for dealing with the next idiotic thing his father had done, but nothing had ever felt like this. He knew he had been correct before, when he decided that Magnus was definitely someone who knew what he was doing with regards to intimacy.

Alec's fingers tangled in the sheets, fisting them into knots, as Magnus worked his magical, talented fingers and lips and tongue. Alec wanted to cry out, to scream how amazing this felt. Instead, he moaned incoherently, breathing Magnus's name, panting with lust.

Alec moved his hips in time with Magnus's movements, not much, not enough to interfere with what Magnus was doing to him. He just couldn't remain still. His body acted of its own accord, falling into a perfect rhythm with Magnus, and twisting and turning in his pleasure.

"Magnus," he breathed, attempting to warn him that the end was near. But Magnus didn't seem to care. He continued his massaging and kneading and licking. Alec could feel himself stiffen, become taut, and throb in Magnus's mouth, and a moment later, he felt his release, the beautiful ecstasy, the pulsating, the high that no other could match. And then his body collapsed, satisfied and spent, onto the bed. His tight muscles loosened, his heavy breathing lightened, his heart rate slowed, as Magnus finally released him.

Magnus climbed up Alec's limp, tingling body, running his fingers through his hair and tucking a lock behind his ear. Alec smiled up at him, a smile of gratitude and appreciation, one that held all the emotions that were coursing through his veins. Magnus kissed him, and he could taste the remnants of himself on his lips, but he didn't care. He kissed Magnus with fervor and passion, expressing the closeness he felt to this man he was rapidly falling in love with.

At last, Alec finally broke away, gazing into Magnus's eyes with a look of pure content. And then he remembered. "What about you?" he said, glancing down at the tented fabric of Magnus's sweatpants.

"I'm okay," Magnus said.

"No, you're not," Alec said, incredulously.

Magnus kissed him again, softly, slowly, lovingly. "I'm okay. Tonight is about you. We have plenty of time together."

Magnus dimmed the lights and music with his remote control, and turned back to Alec, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him in that same languorous fashion, until they finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The songs: #1 is "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry, #2 is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons (omg I love that band!), and #3 is "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. **


	9. Chapter 9

Alec's eyes fluttered open as the soft rays of morning sunlight filtered in around the curtains. His first thought was of how well-rested he felt, how comfortable he was. As his senses returned, he began to realize that he was laying in a bed that was much bigger, and significantly more comfortable than his own. Then he remembered that he had stayed at Magnus's the previous night. He rolled over, searching the bed for Magnus, but was disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Where was Magnus?

Alec sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and looking around the room. The beautiful antique furniture in Magnus's bedroom was even more grand in the daylight. He could now discern the soft yellow shade of Magnus's walls, and the contrast with the deep mahogany for the furniture.

Alec stumbled into the en suite bathroom to perform his normal morning rituals, and found that Magnus had left an unused toothbrush on the counter next to a note that said, "Good morning." He had drawn a little heart in place of the dot above the 'i', and Alec smiled.

He made is way downstairs and followed the sounds until he found Magnus banging around in the kitchen. Magnus's kitchen wasn't near as big or fancy as Will's had been, but it was still stylish, with dark cherry cabinets, and granite countertops. There were many small appliances on the countertops, and Alec wondered if they were for show, or if Magnus secretly knew how to cook.

Magnus grinned when he saw Alec standing in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of long blue pajama pants and a blue tank top under a purple apron that read, "Kiss the Cook," in violent pink sequins. Alec took the suggestion to heart, sliding his arms around Magnus's waist and gladly kissing him as he turned to get something from the refrigerator.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said in his silky voice.

"Good morning to you," Alec replied. "How long have you been up?"

Magnus glanced at the clock above the stove and said, "About an hour, but I spent the first forty-five minutes watching you sleep."

Alec blushed, and was suddenly thankful that he didn't talk in his sleep. The thought of what may have come from his mouth if he did was embarrassing.

"Hungry?" Magnus said, pulling some eggs, diced ham, and veggies from the fridge.

"Yeah."

"I make a mean omelet," Magnus said, dropping the ingredients on the countertop. "What do you like in your omelet?"

Alec shook his head. "Everything is good in an omelet," he said. "What can I help you do?"

Magnus handed him a ruby-red roma tomato and a green bell pepper. "You can chop these."

Alec set to work chopping the vegetables. He was surprised at how beautiful the tomato was, considering the time of year. It looked like it had been freshly picked off the vine. "Where did you get this tomato?" he asked.

Magnus glanced up from chopping an onion and said, "From my garden."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You have a garden?"

Magnus grinned. "Remind me to show you later. I'm quite proud of it."

Magnus chopped some fresh spinach and herbs and threw all the ingredients into the warm skillet. A few minutes later, he served Alec a perfect omelet. They sat at the small table in Magnus's kitchen, enjoying a leisurely breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook," Alec said, thoroughly surprised at how delicious his omelet tasted.

"Well, I can't make food magically appear," he said with a shrug. "I like to watch the Food Network," he added with a grin.

"You never stop surprising me," Alec said. He rested his fork on his plate, and said, "Speaking of, why didn't you let me…you know, last night?"

Magnus met his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. "When my boyfriend tells me he thinks I'm using him for sex, I'm going to do whatever I can to make him see that I'm not, that I really do care about him."

"Oh," Alec said, a shy grin breaking across his face. "You really didn't have to do that. I believe you, Magnus."

Alec reached across the table and took Magnus's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Magnus smiled, and brought Alec's hand to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss on each of his fingers.

Magnus cleared away the breakfast plates, dropping them in the sink to attend them later, despite Alec's protests of wanting to help him clean up. "Want a tour of my house?"

"Yes," Alec said. "By the way, why were all the lights off last night?" he added, remembering how dark the house had been when he arrived yesterday.

Magnus chuckled. "Well, mostly because I wanted you in my bed. I didn't want you distracted by all the pretty colors." He winked at Alec, who rolled his eyes. "But also," he added, as they walked through a doorway that opened into the living room, "because it looks so much better in natural light."

Alec could not disagree. Magnus's living room was a huge open area in shades of blue, green and purple. The style was contemporary, but not like anything Alec had ever seen. His artist's eye was enamored with the color palette, the soft, peaceful blues, blending perfectly with the greens and purples. The large full-length windows, covered in wispy window treatments allowed maximum natural light, especially on this bright, sunny late morning. Alec felt he could spend all of eternity in this room and never tire of it.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for Magnus was grinning at him. "Beautiful," was all Alec could say. Alec surveyed the room, running his fingers along the pure white mantle, and the back of the basil colored sofa with chrome trim. He paused at the French door that lead into another room.

"That's the sunroom," Magnus said. He pushed the door open and entered into a glass room, unseasonably warm. There were several plants thriving in the warm conditions. Alec recognized the brilliant red of ripe tomatoes, the deep green of peppers, the lighter green of cucumbers growing up a trellis. A large plant stood in the corner of the room, covered in long, thin green beans. In one window stood a wooden crate, full of various herbs and spices, most of which Alec did not recognize, never having grown a garden himself.

"This is amazing!" Alec said. "I never would have thought you were a gardener," he added with a laugh. He truly was shocked by this room. Magnus, had not seemed the type to cook, and grow his own food. He wondered what had inspired him to start doing this.

As if reading his mind, Magnus said, "My mom used to have a garden. When you grow up eating fresh veggies from the garden, it's difficult to eat the stuff they sell in the grocery stores."

Magnus led Alec back into the living room, where they sank onto the couch, which was far more comfortable than it had appeared at first glance. Alec was thinking about how beautiful Magnus's home was, especially compared to how plain and boring his own apartment was, and trying to reconcile that with Magnus's previous statement of having no money. He failed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you afford to do all of this?"

"I didn't," Magnus said. "Remember when I said my car was the only thing I'd ever bought on my own?" Alec nodded. "When we moved back from London, I moved in with Will and Jem and Tessa. Where else was I going to go? We had all lived together in London, so it made since, I guess. But it didn't feel right. When we lived together in London, Tessa had moved in with the three of us, but this felt more like I was intruding on their lives. Do you know what I mean?"

Alec could imagine how uncomfortable that must have been for Magnus, especially with the noises he had heard emitting from the trio's bedroom when he had been to their house. He nodded, and Magnus continued. "Well, one day Jem came to me and offered to buy me a house of my own. He said I was welcome to stay with them, but he could tell I needed a place of my own. I wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but I said yes, as long as it was just a loan and he would let me pay him back. He agreed, and I found this place, and moved in. He gave me enough money to decorate it, too. He said it wasn't fair that his house looked so nice when mine didn't." Magnus chuckled. "I've been paying him a small amount from my job at the clothing store, but I hope to pay it off quickly once I graduate and get a real job."

Alec definitely could sympathize with that. He had bummed off Jace's inheritance for awhile after they moved out of his parents' house, and he hated it. He still felt like he owed Jace, even though Jace would never allow him to repay any of the money he had spent.

Magnus scooted closer to him on the couch. He gently stroked Alec's cheek with a long, slender finger. "Do you have to work today?"

Alec nodded reluctantly. He liked his job, but he liked the feel of Magnus touching him much more. "Every Saturday. It's my curse," he said with a laugh.

Magnus's expression changed to one of longing. "When do you have to leave?"

Alec glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "I have a little time," he said, turning back to Magnus, who grinned approvingly.

Then Magnus kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss. His fingers continued lightly touching Alec's cheek, dancing across his skin. Alec's fingers searched for Magnus's other hand, eventually finding it and looping their fingers together. When the kiss started heating up, Magnus broke away and rested his forehead against Alec's, breathing hard. He didn't think it was a good idea to get too heated, when Alec had to leave soon.

"I'm so glad you stayed last night," he whispered. He liked the idea of seeing Alec in the morning.

"Me, too."

"Will you come over after work?" He tried to keep the yearning out of his voice, but he wasn't sure how successful he was. He couldn't help it, seeing Alec was the highlight of his day, and he wanted to spend all of his free time with him.

Alec was quiet for a moment, mulling over the idea of spending another night at Magnus's. Now that he knew how Magnus felt, he wanted to spend the night with him more than anything, and he thought he might want to do more than sleep.

"Yes," he said, "I'll come back after work."

* * *

><p>Alec knocked on Magnus's door many hours later, and was not surprised when Magnus almost immediately threw open the door to let him enter. Magnus was a sight for sore eyes. Alec wasted no time taking Magnus in his arms and kissing him, kicking the door closed behind them.<p>

"Oh Angel, I missed you," he said between kisses.

"Rough night at work?" Magnus said, chuckling at his over-eager boyfriend.

"Yes," Alec said with a hint of sarcasm. "I had a mentally stimulating conversation with a couple of kids who paid for the four o'clock show, then snuck into the seven o'clock show. It was grueling."

Magnus led Alec into his bedroom, where Alec promptly kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. "What did you do about the kids?"

"I made them pay for the movie and threatened to call their parents if it happened again."

"Hard ass," Magnus teased.

"Someone had to do it," Alec said with a grin.

Magnus sat next to him on his bed, his eyes roaming Alec's body like he was deciding which part to devour first. Alec blushed a little. Then to Alec's surprise, Magnus pulled is leg onto his lap and began massaging his weary feet.

Alec moaned his appreciation. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. Magnus kneaded and dug his fingers into Alec's foot, ankle and calf. Alec's eyes rolled back, and his body relaxed under Magnus's touch.

"Did my texts help pass the time?" Magnus asked, moving to Alec's other leg.

"Mmmm," Alec muttered without opening his eyes. "They were so needed. But they did make me miss you more."

Alec's sleepy mind wondered why he wasn't embarrassed to say that to Magnus. When had he become a guy that missed his boyfriend while he was at work? That couldn't even work a ten hour shift without craving his boyfriend's touch, and kiss?

His body was so relaxed, a yawn escaped him before he could stifle it. Magnus saw it, and sighed.

"Come on, sleepy head," he said, resigned. "Lets go to sleep."

Alec tried to protest. He still felt guilty that Magnus had pleasured him last night, and then went to be unsatisfied himself. But Magnus would have none of it. "We can play tomorrow," he said sternly. He tucked Alec under the covers and curled up beside him, resting his head on Alec's chest and sighing peacefully.

Alec had never slept like this before, with the warm body of someone he cared about snuggled close to his side, his arm draped over Alec's frame. The scent of Magnus wafted toward him, engulfing him in that earthy scent that Alec still could not name. He lazily kissed the top of Magnus's head and felt him stir, cuddling closer to Alec. The even rhythm of his breathing was the last thing Alec remembered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I _might_ have finally made good on my promise in the summary of this fic...proceed with caution ;)**

* * *

><p>The dreary day did nothing to dampen Alec's spirits. He was comfortably settling in to a routine at Magnus's, a routine of sleeping soundly snuggled against his boyfriend's warm body, eating an amazing breakfast prepared by an equally amazing man, and then lounging on the over-long couch, gently kissing the man who frequented his dreams. He found he was even growing comfortable with their constant state of semi-dress, their bare chests always on display for the other.<p>

Alec tenderly stroked Magnus's cheek with the pad of his thumb as he kissed him. Their lips met over and over in a smooth, languid kiss. Magnus's hand was seated on Alec's hip, lazily dipping below the waistband of his shorts, making a slow sweeping motion and sending a tingling through Alec's body.

Magnus eventually pulled away, panting for breath. He rested his forehead against Alec's, their breaths mingling, their hearts racing.

"What should we do today?" Alec said, hoping Magnus wouldn't want to go anywhere. He was thoroughly enjoying being half-naked on the couch, kissing Magnus.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Let's watch a movie."

He rose to his feet, dragging Alec with him, and crossed the room to an exquisite cabinet. He yanked the door open to reveal an impressive collection of movies in various formats. Alec let out a low whistle of appreciation. He ran his fingers along the movie spines, critiquing Magnus's collection.

"Impressive," he said.

Magnus grinned. "When your best friend is a movie buff, you watch a lot of movies."

"I'll bet," Alec said, with a laugh. "So, what should be watch?"

Magnus eyed the movies for a few moments, before reaching out to select one.

"Aladdin?" Alec said incredulously. "Your best friend is a movie buff, you have hundreds of movies to choose from, and you choose _'Aladdin'_?"

"Hey!" Magnus said, sounding offended. "Aladdin is a classic!"

Alec snorted. "Classic Disney, sure…"

"Shut up. It's one of my favorites!"

Magnus inserted the movie into his DVD player and followed Alec to the couch. The room was overly bright for watching a movie, though the rainy climate darkened the room somewhat. Alec wasn't complaining though. He was much more interested in curling up on the couch with Magnus than watching the movie anyway.

Alec settled back on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions and stretching out his legs. Magnus's couch was longer than a standard couch, presumable to accommodate his long legs more comfortably. He pulled a throw pillow under his head and dragged a soft, cottony blanket over him, holding it up to allow Magnus room to climb in next to him.

Magnus nestled against Alec's side as Alec lowered the blanket, encapsulating them in warmth. He turned to face Alec, his back to the television. His fingers slowly playing with the hairs on Alec's chest, skimming across the surface of his chest, dancing along his collarbone and shoulder. Magnus brought his eyes up to meet Alec's briefly before leaning in to kiss him.

Alec could hear the movie starting, but it seemed to be from a great distance. His arms encircled Magnus's waist, fingers tracing the ridges and indentions of Magnus's spine. He splayed his warm palm against Magnus's back, pressing their bodies together as they continued their slow, languid kiss.

"How are you supposed to watch the movie like that," Alec said, breathlessly between kisses.

Magnus chuckled. "I already have it memorized," he said dismissively.

And their lips met again. Magnus curled his fingers around Alec's bicep, locking their upper bodies together. Alec made no attempt at protest. He very much wanted his body pressed against his boyfriend's. Alec's hand smoothed down Magnus's back, wandering aimlessly along his ribs and hips and over the swell of his ass. Magnus groaned when Alec cupped his buttocks, gently squeezing.

Magnus was more than a little surprised at Alec's bold display. He had not expected him to make a move like that, not yet anyway. He thought Alec would need more time, more encouragement, to come out of his shell and start making sexual advances. He decided to see how far Alec was willing to take this.

Magnus's hand slid down Alec's muscled arm, slowly, lazily, inciting the most response from his boyfriend's body. His hand slipped off Alec's arm, coasting along his ribcage and over the taut abdominal muscles. He played with the soft hairs on Alec's lower abdomen, turning himself on in the process.

As his hand moved, so did his mouth, becoming increasingly more passionate against Alec's soft lips. His tongue decided to enter the game, sliding across Alec's lips until they willingly parts, allowing him access. His warm, wet tongue slithered inside Alec's mouth, searching, exploring the dark space within. He ran it along Alec's teeth, grazing against his tongue, sending thrills through their bodies.

Magnus's hand continued its southward trek, finding the edge of Alec's waistband, and sliding beneath the shorts. Alec was already stiffening when Magnus's hand found him, cupping him gently, pressing firmly against his growing erection. Alec moaned, involuntarily rocking his hips against Magnus's hand, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's hand touching him in such an intimate way.

Alec breathed something that sounded like 'Oh, Angel' as he pressed himself repeatedly against Magnus's hand. Magnus pulled away from Alec's lips, enjoying watching his boyfriend come undone. He wondered how long Alec could do this before he…or how long he _would_ do this. Would he finish, right there on Magnus's couch, with nothing but Magnus's hand to assist him, and Magnus's lips kissing him?

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus's ass, unknowingly spreading his cheeks apart, pressing himself against Magnus with more force, more wanton desire. Magnus encouraged him, kissing and licking along his neck and throat, his own arousal throbbing at the sight of this lustful Alec.

And abruptly, unfortunately, Alec seemed to come to his senses, realizing what he was doing. His body stilled. He averted his eyes from Magnus, who kept trying to get him to look at him, not understanding what had brought on the sudden change.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and jaw line, willing him to understand that he was perfectly alright with what they were doing. He watched as Alec's blush crept up his chest and throat, burning a hot trail to his face. He was embarrassed, which Magnus thought was completely stupid. He wanted Alec to get off, relished the idea of watching his boyfriend writhe on his couch, bringing himself off against his hand. But Alec was retreating into his shell.

"What's wrong?" Magnus finally said. But Alec simply shook his head.

Magnus glanced around the room, looking for something to calm Alec down and let them continue on the path they had begun. The television caught his eye. Aladdin and Jasmine were climbing onto the magic carpet, and an idea popped into his head.

With an index finger, he gently turned Alec's face, tilting it until their eyes made contact, and he sang the song along with Aladdin, changing the words just slightly.

_"I can show you the world_  
><em>Shining, shimmering, splendid<em>  
><em>Tell me, Alec, now when did<em>  
><em>You last let your heart decide?"<em>

Alec gaped at him, the words striking a chord inside him. Magnus continued to sing, and Alec dimly noted that Magnus's singing voice was slightly deeper than his speaking voice, and pleasant to listen to. Was there anything the man couldn't do? Alec was starting to wonder.

But at the moment, his mind was occupied by the question Magnus had asked him through the song. When had he let his heart decide something for him?

"Never," Alec said aloud, and the Magnus swallowed the song, confusion flavoring the expression on his face. Alec sat up slightly, and said, "I've never let my heart decide anything. I've always overanalyzed everything, because my father demanded it of me." He searched Magnus's face, wondering if he was making any sense, and coming to a realization. "I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to be free to do what my heart wants. I want to be free to love you, to make love to you. I want you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and kissed him gently. "I want you, too. But I want you to be sure about this. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"How could I regret this? I've waited twenty-one years for this. I'd like to say I was being noble and waiting for the right person, but really, I was just scared. I won't live scared anymore. I make my own decisions now, and I'm letting my heart decide this one for me."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I don't care if it's wise. I want you, and I don't want to wait any longer," Alec said with conviction.

Magnus swooped in and kissed him again, not bothering with the slow languorous kisses from before. This kiss was heated and passionate and messy. Magnus pressed himself against Alec's thigh as he felt his arousal grow. He wanted Alec so badly…but…

He broke away, looking at Alec again, studying his face. There was nothing there that suggested even a hint of uncertainty. In fact, Alec just looked disappointed that his lips were lonely again.

Their lips met again, Alec twining his arms around Magnus's thin frame, holding him in place. He rocked his hips against Magnus, feeling the sweet brush of his thinly clothed flesh against the warmth of Magnus's body. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. He had been close to his release earlier, and didn't think it would take much to get him back there again.

A thought suddenly occurred to Alec, and he broke the kiss, looking shyly at Magnus. "I…um…I don't know…how?" he stammered.

Magnus's brows disappeared under his hair as the look of surprise overtook his face. "Didn't your parents teach you about the birds and the bees?" he teased, not entirely sure what Alec was trying to say.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course I know the basic mechanics. I just don't know…you and me…how…?"

Magnus studied him a moment before realization finally dawned on him, and he smiled an encouraging smile. "If you are asking if I have a preference, the answer is no. There is very little that I am opposed to sexually. We can do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. The choice was his how he wanted to proceed. He ran a hand along Magnus's back, twisting it in his dark, silky hair, and kissed him. He rocked his hips against Magnus again and again, this time allowing himself to enjoy without worry. And this time, it was Magnus who broke the spell.

"I guess I do have one requirement," he said, his lips twitching at the corners. Alec raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Our first time is not going to be on this couch," he added, climbing off Alec and pulling him to his feet.

Magnus's eyes cast downward, honing in on the tented fabric of Alec's loose-fitting shorts. He licked his lips expectantly, wondering how this was going to proceed. He was determined to let Alec do whatever he wanted to do, whatever he felt comfortable doing, but he couldn't deny the number of dirty images chasing each other through his mind at the sight of that bulge.

They hurried up the stairs, Alec leaping onto the bed as soon as they entered Magnus's room. Alec's decision to take this step with Magnus was made, and he saw no reason to delay it any longer. Magnus grinned at his eagerness.

Magnus paused at his bedside table, pulling open the drawer and retrieving the necessary items: a bottle of lube and a condom. The condom may take some of the romance out of it, but he had always been careful when it came to sex, and he wasn't planning to change that now, not until he knew this relationship was permanent.

Magnus crawled onto the bed, slinking toward Alec on his hands and knees, looking distinctly feline, down to the arch of his back, and the purring hum sounding from his throat. Alec licked his lips in anticipation.

When Magnus got close enough, Alec rose to his knees, capturing his lips in a kiss. He ran his hands down Magnus's sides, pausing only to seize the hem of Magnus's shorts and yank them down, exposing Magnus's completely nude body to him for the first time. Alec marveled at the beauty of the honey-skinned man before him, the soft texture of his skin, the finely defined frame, the intoxicating erection that was now free of its confines and brushing against his leg in the most sultry way.

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's again, gently leaning him backward. Magnus's body responded to the suggestion, bending and situating himself beneath Alec, as Alec lowered his body to cover Magnus's. He propped himself on his elbows to prevent his weight from suffocating Magnus as they continued their kiss. Their erections brushed, and Alec thrilled at the sensation, wondering just how much better it will be when he is finally inside.

Alec felt Magnus touching him, then felt the cool, tight sensation of the condom engulfing him. Magnus applied a generous amount of lube over the condom, stroking Alec in the process. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head, and he sincerely hoped he had the stamina to make this good. He would like it to last more than a few minutes. A flush crept into his face at that thought, and he immediately dismissed it, lowering himself onto Magnus again. Magnus tented his knees, trapping Alec between his legs.

"Go slow," Magnus whispered. "You won't hurt me," he added, correctly interpreting the concern in Alec's eyes. Alec didn't really know what to expect, but he imagined there could be a great deal of pain from Magnus's perspective, if he wasn't careful. Magnus's words helped ease his mind.

Magnus encouraged him with his lips and tongue, distracting him from the fear of what he was about to do. As Alec melted into the kiss, his body wanted Magnus more and more, and any lingering doubts or concerns melted away. He adjusted his position as Magnus rolled his hips, aligning them perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's body, holding him tightly, and he gently rocked his hips, slowly pushing himself inside.

As Magnus's warmth surrounded him, encompassed him, he found it harder and harder to restrain himself. He had never felt anything like this, even the wonders that Magnus could work with his mouth did not compare to this, and he wanted to feel more. But he found a way to control his urge, for Magnus. He would not hurt him.

Magnus's eyes fluttered shut. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity to be like this with Alec, even though it had only been a few weeks. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, and Alec was taking his time, making the pleasure that much greater and keeping the pain at a minimum. Magnus could feel his own erection throbbing between his and Alec's bodies, could feel the friction of Alec's abdomen as he slowly moved against it.

Magnus's hands wandered down Alec's back as Alec went deeper and deeper inside him. He cupped Alec's ass as Alec finally seated himself, completely surrounded by Magnus, and Alec released a low moan against Magnus's mouth.

Magnus encouraged Alec with the gentle squeeze and release of his hands on Alec's hips, helping Alec set a pace that felt amazing to both of them. Magnus's head fell back, exposing his neck to Alec's greedy lips, though Alec struggled to concentrate on the kisses and licks and nips he was attempting to plant there. He could feel the rapid pulse in Magnus's throat, beating in time with his own. He could feel the rise and fall of Magnus's chest beneath him, as his breaths came out in short pants and he mumbled words of pleasure and reassurance that refused to be contained.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on their bodies, aiding in their movements, their slick skin easily gliding against each other. Magnus wrapped his body around Alec, changing the angle, allowing Alec to move deeper within him and find all of his sensitive spots, sending Magnus reeling into a pool of ecstasy.

Alec's movements became erratic as his pleasure heightened, as he kissed and licked and sucked on Magnus's neck, intermittently burying his face in the crook between Magnus's neck and shoulder as his control slipped further from his grasp. Magnus met his thrusts with equal force, making incomprehensible sounds. Then finally, Magnus arched his body against Alec's, and with a final cry, Alec felt the warm, sticky liquid spurting against his abdomen.

Seeing Magnus come undone was more than Alec could take. He buried his head in Magnus's hair, his open mouth brushing against Magnus's ear, his hot breath tickling Magnus, as he held on tight to the narrow body of this beautiful man and released inside of him. He throbbed and pulsed and gingerly moved, riding his orgasm as far as it would take him.

He didn't want to release his hold on Magnus, not now, not ever. He had shared something with Magnus that he had never shared with anyone, and his heart felt like it might explode with all the emotions welling up inside him. He held Magnus in his arms as their heart rates and breathing slowed to normal, as he regained his ability to kiss the man's neck and jaw and cheek, and finally his lips.

They shared a long, slow, lazy kiss, one that only comes from well-sated, spent lovers. Then, finally, reluctantly, Alec released his tight hold, but he didn't let Magnus move away. Not that Magnus had any intention of doing so. They rolled onto their sides, facing each other, arms loosely draped across the other. Magnus's hand pillowed Alec's cheek, and Alec nuzzled against it, savoring the warmth of the touch.

Magnus searched Alec's face, a slight crinkle appearing between his brows. Alec knew he was worried that he would regret what they had done, but there was no need. Regret was the furthest thing from Alec's mind. He turned his face enough to kiss the palm Magnus had under his cheek, then cast his eyes back to Magnus's, wordlessly showing him how he felt, how happy he was to finally make it over this hurtle in his life, and even more than that, how happy he was that he had done this with Magnus.

Magnus smiled a lazy smile at him, eyelids half closed in peaceful bliss. Alec knew Magnus understood what he was trying to convey. He kissed Magnus once more, another slow, sweet kiss, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. The song is, of course, "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin.**

**2. I honestly have to say I never pictured their first time with Alec on top...like ever. So I wanted to try it and see if it worked. I think it does. I think Alec has a strong enough personality for it to work. I don't think it would have gone this way in the books because he was just coming to terms with his sexuality and letting everyone know about it, but this Alec is a few years older and has had more time to deal with things, and has been out on his own for several years, away from the expectations of his parents. I think that is the difference here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alec awoke several hours later, naked with Magnus's arm draped across his abdomen. He moved slightly to stretch his limbs, and Magnus stirred. Magnus's mop of dark hair, disheveled from sex and sleep, hung across his face, giving him a look of innocence that Alec knew better than to believe. Not after what they had done.

"What time is it?" Alec asked sleepily.

Magnus glanced at the clock beside his bed and said, "Seven fifteen."

Alec's eyes widened. "We've been asleep for three hours?" he said incredulously.

Magnus shrugged. What did it matter if they had napped for hours? "You spent a lot of energy," Magnus reminded him, and was rewarded with the beautiful flush of Alec's cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Alec said, hesitantly.

"Do you want to talk about?" Magnus asked, sensing something wasn't quite right with the younger man.

"About what we did?" Alec asked.

"Yes."

Alec chewed on his lip. He wasn't sure what to say to that. His mind was racing. "Do you think we should?"

"I would rather talk about it than have you worry over the questions I see in those beautiful blue eyes of yours," Magnus said gently.

Alec's flush deepened, and he struggled for the words to start the conversation, to give voice to the question that was nagging him. "I...was it...good?" he said in a soft, innocent voice.

Magnus chuckled. "You couldn't tell?" Alec looked away. "Alec, it was great, absolutely amazing."

Alec's eyes returned to Magnus's face, studying him, searching for signs of his sincerity. "Really?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think I faked it? What purpose would that serve? I hope to do this with you many times, and I want it to be good for both of us. I have no problem telling you what I like and don't like."

"Well, you did seem to enjoy it," he said, his lips curling up at the corners in a shy grin. "I...are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Did I look like I was in pain?"

Alec's mind recalled the way Magnus's eyes had fluttered shut when Alec filled him, and the look in his eyes when he released, and he shook his head. "No, you looked like it felt really good..."

Magnus kissed him softly on the cheek. "It does feel really good," he said. "Millions of men and women do it like that all the time. I doubt they would if it didn't feel good." His eyes searched Alec's face. "Do you want to try it that way next time?"

Alec shrugged. He couldn't deny that he thought about what it would feel like to be in Magnus's position. The way Magnus had acted certainly made him more curious about it. "Maybe," Alec said, his fingers playing idly with Magnus's as images continued to swirl in his mind, images of the look of pure pleasure on Magnus's face, the tightness of his body as he writhed beneath Alec. "I'm a little scared though..."

Magnus got that familiar, lustful look on his face, and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I promise that when it happens, fear will be the furthest thing from your mind."

Alec gulped, and wet his lips in anticipation of all the things yet to come in their relationship.

* * *

><p>Alec reluctantly kissed Magnus goodbye. He hadn't been home for days, except to shower and change before work on Saturday, and thought that he probably should spend some time there before Jace started hunting for a new roommate. He didn't want to leave. He thoroughly enjoyed spending the night at his boyfriend's house, waking up next to him, having sex with him. It had been a wonderful weekend, but it had to end, he had to go home. Otherwise, he would be living at Magnus's and he knew it was definitely too soon for that. Besides, Magnus had not asked him to move in, and although he looked just as reluctant as Alec felt, he wasn't trying to stop Alec from leaving. No, he needed to go home.<p>

That realization didn't make leaving Magnus any easier.

"I'm going to miss you," Magnus said, as Alec trailed a longing finger down his arm.

Alec kissed him once more. "I'll see you soon," he said, taking another step away from Magnus, but not releasing his hand just yet. Magnus grinned, kissed Alec's fingers, then allowed them to slide through his own, breaking their contact. Alec turned and walked to his car, frequently glancing back over his shoulder for one more look at Magnus.

Alec barely remembered the short drive across campus to his apartment. He walked up the sidewalk, climbed the stairs to the apartment, and fumbled for his key, all the while thinking about Magnus, about kissing him and making love with him. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he closed the door behind him and entered his living room, kicking off his boots beside the couch.

"Hmmm," said Jace, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you? You look a little like my roommate, but I haven't seen him for days."

"Shut up," Alec said, pushing Jace's legs off the couch so he had room to sit.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming home," he pressed.

"Of course I was coming home."

"Did you have fun at Magnus's?"

"Mhm."

"Something definitely looks different about you," Jace hounded.

"Nothing is different about me," Alec said, but the smile he couldn't contain betrayed him.

Jace sucked in a breath, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. He pointed at Alec with his other hand. "You had sex!" he said enthusiastically.

"What?" Alec said, wondering how Jace knew that, if something about him screamed to the world that he had lost his virginity, or if it was just Jace making an accurate guess.

"Oh my god, you did!" Jace giggled. "How was it?"

"Oh Angel, are we really doing this?" Alec said, hiding his face behind a throw pillow.

"Yes!"

"Fine." Alec lowered the pillow, adopting a dreamy look that would mortify him had he known he was actually wearing it. "It was…there are no words to describe it!"

"There really aren't," Jace agreed, grinning.

Alec sighed. He had an awesome weekend with Magnus, one he would never forget. He almost dreaded sleeping in his own bed tonight. It was good to be home though. He hadn't realized how much he missed bantering with Jace until just now. He almost felt guilty about being gone all weekend. Almost.

"So how do you feel?" Jace asked.

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment. "Relieved," he answered honestly.

Jace snickered. "I'll bet you do."

Alec hit him with the pillow. "Not like that…Well, not _just_ like that," he relented. "I mean, the sexual tension between us was so high, it was driving me crazy. I'm just glad to have the first time over. Now we can concentrate on just being us, just being together. Does that make any sense?"

Jace nodded. "I know what you mean. I almost feel bad telling you this…"

"What?" Alec said.

"You're a guy. Getting it once isn't going to make you want it less."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Control yourself, would you?"

* * *

><p>"Hello," Will's voice said from the other end of the phone.<p>

"Hey," Magnus replied.

"Well, if it's not my best friend who stood me up today."

"I didn't stand you up. I texted you that I was spending the day with Alec."

"You've been coming over every Sunday for years. Texting to say you are not is still standing me up." Magnus could hear the jovial tone of Will's voice, but his words did make him feel a little guilty. They did have a standing 'date' to hang out every Sunday, and Will had rarely broken it.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, but his voice belied his words. He wouldn't have passed up the day with Alec for anything.

"You got laid!" Will shouted into the phone.

"Oh my god, Will!" Magnus said, not confirming or denying the statement.

"You did!"

"I did _not get laid!_" Magnus said. "It was much more beautiful than that."

Magnus heard a giggle, then shuffling on Will's end of the phone, and dimly made out Jem's and Tessa's voices talking rapidly in the background. Magnus shook his head. There were really no secrets between him and his friends.

"Jem sends his congrats…I think…It's hard to tell with Tess's hand over his mouth," Will joked.

"Anyway," Magnus began, attempting to change the subject, but Will interrupted.

"No you don't. I want details!"

"Grow up," Magnus said.

"I don't want to grow up. I want to hear about your sex life. I'll tell you about mine."

"I've heard enough about yours, thank you very much." Magnus was quiet for a moment, as images of Alec's straining muscles, his blue eyes full of a mixture of lust and love and insecurity, his face contorting with pleasure as he released inside Magnus, all chased each other through his mind. "It was amazing. He's…everything. Perfect."

"Oh, Magnus…"

"What?" Magnus said, snapping from his dreamy recall of the afternoon's events.

"You're in love."

Magnus sighed, which was all the confirmation Will needed. But he answered anyway. "I think I am."

"I know you are!" Will sounded giddy. "Have you told him yet?"

"Sort of," Magnus said. "I told him I'm falling for him…I just didn't tell him I've already landed. It was a very hard landing...I think I may have broken something." He laughed into the phone, and heard Will chuckle, too. "I never actually said the words...because I didn't want to scare him."

"Scare him?"

"Yeah. He's never had a boyfriend, and things are moving pretty fast for him already. I told him I would wait until he was ready…"

"Well, sounds like he was ready." Magnus could hear the grin in Will's voice. "What did he say when you said you were falling for him?"

Magnus bit his lip, though Will could not see it. "He said he's falling for me, too." He knew Will could hear the happiness in his voice, could probably visualize the smile on his face, and he didn't care. He was happy, happier than he had been in a really long time.

Magnus flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow that still smelled like Alec. He breathed in deeply as he listened to Will chatting on about his love life, interspersed with Jem and Tessa adding their thoughts. He only half listened, his mind drifting back to a few hours ago, when he finally claimed Alec as his own, and Alec claimed him.

How was he supposed to sleep tonight without Alec? He had quickly grown accustomed to the feel of Alec beside him, the warmth of his body against his own. The lingering scent on his pillow would not be enough to sustain him long.

Absently, he said goodnight to Will and hung up the phone. He scrolled through the text messages between him and Alec, grinning at the silly things they had said to each other, his heart fluttering at the picture ID of a shirtless Alec.

He wanted to run his fingers through that soft dark hair, to kiss those sweet, plump lips. He wanted Alec in his bed again tonight. He knew what would occupy the forefront of his dreams tonight.

He typed, and retyped a message to Alec, struggling for the right words. He didn't want to sound as desperate to talk to him as he actually felt right now. The first time that he said 'I love you' to Alec would absolutely not be via text message. Finally, he settled on a simple statement, and hit send.

_Goodnight 3_

A moment later, his phone buzzed Alec's reply.

_Goodnight. See you in my dreams._

Magnus sighed, a huge grin plastered to his face. He nuzzled against Alec's pillow and drifted off to sleep with the scent of his boyfriend filling his nose, and his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus was waiting for him when he emerged from the drafty old building that housed his favorite art class. Alec couldn't help the smile that split his face at the sight of his boyfriend, hair spiked and tipped with silver glitter glistening in the sunlight, leaning against the stony exterior of the building, one leg drawn up and resting against the wall. His thumb was hooked in his belt loop, nestled against a thick leather belt with a large rhinestone covered buckle. He looked so relaxed, peaceful, beautiful. Alec's heart fluttered.

"Hey," Magnus said, pushing himself off the wall and falling in step with Alec, taking his hand and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Alec smiled. He wasn't sure he would have smiled at such an open display of affection a few weeks ago. He didn't exactly hide his sexuality, not since telling his parents and leaving their home, but he didn't flaunt it either. He thought most people would not know he was gay unless he told them, or unless his boyfriend kissed him in the middle of the crowded campus. He was learning not to care what people thought of him and Magnus though. Magnus made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand a little tighter in greeting, as they walked across campus. "Do you have class this afternoon?" Alec asked.

Magnus made a split second decision. "No, it was cancelled," he lied. Spending time with Alec sounded way more interesting than spending two hours in a boring Economics class that he was already acing.

"Great," Alec said brightly. "Professor Fairchild just gave us an autumn-themed drawing assignment. Will you go somewhere with me?"

"Professor Jocelyn Fairchild?" Magnus clarified and Alec nodded. "She's awesome. I loved her class."

"Me, too."

"What's the assignment?"

"Outdoor. Fall colors." Alec shrugged. "Nothing too difficult."

"Do you want to go to Will's? The lake would be a great setting for that," Magnus said.

Alec shook his head. "I actually wanted to take you somewhere that is special to me. If you want to go," he added quietly.

Magnus drew their hands up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of Alec's hand. "I absolutely want to go to this special place of yours," he said.

Alec grinned, and started off down the sidewalk toward his car at a rapid pace, tugging Magnus along behind him. They reached his driveway in record time. Magnus couldn't resist smiling at Alec's eagerness.

Alec unlocked his car, a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro, and tossed his backpack in the back seat. Magnus settled into the passenger seat and Alec said, "Top down?"

Magnus grinned his predatory grin and Alec blushed. He pointed to the latch on the roof of the car. "I meant the convertible top. It might be our last chance this year to enjoy it. If you're not too worried about your hair."

Magnus shook his head. "Top down, it is." He twisted the latch securing the roof in place and Alec lowered the top.

The bright sun beat down on them as they put distance between themselves and the university. The day was unseasonably warm for mid-October in New York. The convertible top allowed spectacular views of the changing leaves on the trees, the brilliant reds and oranges and yellows.

As they left the city behind, and the small suburbs like Alicante, the roadside views morphed into open fields, waving in the gentle breeze, the sunlight dancing off the dying grasses. The smells of the big city faded into the rich scent of countryside, the sweet smell of ripe apples and pumpkins, the heady scent of freshly cut hay.

Alec breathed deeply. He loved the sights and smells of the country. He was a city boy, no doubt, but he enjoyed taking a break from the noise and commotion of the city, breathing clean air.

He turned onto a small, disused gravel road. Magnus glanced sidelong at him, wondering where they were going, but he didn't say anything. Eventually, Alec stopped the car, and Magnus couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Where are we?"

"This was my grandparents' land," Alec replied. "I suppose it now belongs to my father, or at least to the company. But I don't think anyone ever uses it. My father certainly never comes here."

"Would he care if he found out we were here?" Magnus asked conversationally.

Alec shrugged. "I wouldn't want to find out." There was an ominous note in his statement that Magnus didn't like.

"Would he call the police and have us removed?"

Alec shook his head. "My father thinks he's above the law."

Magnus didn't know what to make of that, and was about to ask for clarification, but Alec turned away and started walking.

He led Magnus down a winding path that was lined with trees and covered in fallen leaves. It was clear that someone had been here recently, for the brambles and vines did not stray onto the path. There was nothing but wooded land as far as Magnus could see, until finally the path opened into a wide, rocky ledge.

The craggy rocks formed a horseshoe with a small stream toppling over the edge creating a beautiful waterfall some thirty feet high. The water bubbled where it contacted the small pool of water below, before spilling into the creek. The sunny day and the spray of the waterfall combined to make a brightly colored rainbow, deep in the outcrop of rocks. Lining the rocky ledge were the brilliant colors of fall leaves, the reds and oranges and yellows and browns, interspersed with the deep green of the evergreen trees. The image was marvelous.

Alec turned to catch Magnus's expression as he first laid eyes on the clearing. "This is my favorite place. I come here whenever it all gets to be too much, when I need a break from everything. I listen to the sound of the waterfall and the birds chirping, and…" he shrugged. "It makes me feel better."

Magnus was humbled that Alec wanted to share this place with him, share something that was so personal and meant so much to him. He took Alec's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a gesture to show his gratitude for including him.

"Come on," Alec said, letting his backpack fall from his shoulder and settling on a couple of large boulders overlooking the edge. He pulled his sketch pad from his pack and started flipping through the pages.

Magnus looked over his shoulder, catching brief glimpses of the sketches as Alec shuffled past them. The sketches were very good, at least what he could see of them. One in particular caught his eye, and he said, "Wait!" and placed his hand over Alec's to stop him turning the page.

Alec's face blushed when he realized where Magnus had stopped him. "Is that…me?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and Magnus held out his hands, asking to see the pictures. Alec reluctantly obliged, handing Magnus his sketch pad, worrying his bottom lip in the process.

Magnus took the book, settled it in his lap where he could look at it properly. The image was of him wearing the red and black outfit he wore the night he met Alec, and it looked nearly like a photograph. Alec was clearly very talented. Magnus's eyes scanned the image, taking in the details of his appearance, down to the glitter in his hair, and the casual slouch of his shoulders. Then he noticed his eyes.

Alec had drawn his eyes with slit-pupils, like a cat. He had captured, somehow, the exact coloring of his eyes, even though they were a strange combination of green and gold that usually mesmerized people at first. The pupils, though, were definitely unique, and not part of his normal appearance.

He looked up at Alec, who was tense, clearly worried how his drawing would be received. "It's…amazing," Magnus said. "You are so talented."

Alec's shoulders sagged, the tension visibly draining from his body. He took the pad back, moving a little closer to Magnus so he could see the rest of his sketches. When he came to the one of Magnus leaning against his car on the night of their first date, and first kiss, he didn't hesitate to show it to Magnus.

Magnus grinned. "You make me look far better than I really do."

"I was just thinking that my sketches don't do you justice," Alec replied in a soft, shy voice.

Magnus let one finger trace Alec's features, slowly outlining his cheek and jaw line, before curving around the back of his neck. "What did I do to deserve you?" Magnus whispered, as he leaned in to kiss Alec.

Alec's sketch pad was a barrier between their bodies, preventing them from getting too close, but that didn't diminish the passion of their kiss. Magnus put everything he felt for Alec into that kiss, and Alec responded in kind.

When finally they broke apart, Alec pulled his colored pencils from his pack and started drawing the scene before him. He was consciously aware of the closeness of Magnus's body, the heat radiating from him, and how his body seemed to want to be even closer to Magnus. Perhaps Jace had been right, and Alec's body will continue to want Magnus just as much as it had before they slept together. Alec sighed, thinking that was definitely not good for his self-control.

Magnus stretched out his long legs, propping his upper body on his elbows, his eyes sliding shut, sunning himself on the rocks. The sun seemed to make his skin glow, and Alec was seized by a desire to draw him, instead of the autumn scene he was supposed to be drawing. He tried to focus, he really did. The beauty of his boyfriend was just too enticing. Besides, he could draw this waterfall in his sleep, he had seen it so many times.

He covertly flipped the page and started sketching Magnus instead. His view was of Magnus's profile, his dark hair cascading over his shoulders, the sun glinting off the half dozen silver loops in his ear. The honey-colored skin glistened in the sunshine. He was such a beautiful man.

Magnus felt Alec's eyes on him, and opened one eye to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you," Alec said matter-of-factly.

Magnus sat up, breaking the ethereal image. "Aren't we here to do homework?" he chided, raising an eyebrow.

"I like this work better," Alec said.

Magnus huffed. "Here I am, _not_ kissing you so you can do your assignment, and you're not even doing your assignment!"

Alec grinned at Magnus's theatrics. He briefly thought of adding to the melodrama by throwing his sketch pad and pencils aside, but caught himself, realizing that sketch pad was too important to his future to ruin his precious drawings. Instead, he slid the items into his backpack, and did his part by saying, "I'm thinking of quitting school just to stay home and kiss you all the time."

Magnus looped his arms around Alec and pulled him on top of his body. "That's the best idea you've ever had."

Magnus slid his hand behind Alec's neck, drawing his face closer, and kissed him. He brought his other hand up, framing Alec's face, and tenderly stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. He broke away and looked into Alec's eyes, green-gold holding blue.

"You just made my favorite place even better," Alec said.

"You just made me like nature," Magnus returned, and they both laughed. "Let me up. This rock in killing my back."

Alec fell back onto his rock, allowing Magnus room to settle himself in a more comfortable position. Magnus took Alec's hand, twining their fingers together, his thumb tracing small shapes on the back of Alec's hand. Alec loved that feeling. For some reason, it made him feel special, loved.

"Finish your homework, you slacker," Magnus said with a wink.

Alec grinned, digging his sketch pad out of his backpack for the second time, and noticed a smaller pad at the bottom of his pack. He handed it to Magnus, laying the colored pencils between them. Magnus grinned, happy to have something to occupy him while Alec worked.

Alec was again acutely aware of the proximity of Magnus as he drew, but focused his mind on accomplishing his task. Shortly before nightfall, he finally completed his drawing. He glanced at Magnus's paper. He had drawn a rough sketch of a human form, covered in a stylish dress with autumn colors. Alec was devoid of fashion sense, but thought the dress was very nice.

"Did you just design that?" he asked, slightly awed.

"Mhm," Magnus said. He tilted his head in thought, chewing on the end of the burnt-orange pencil he was holding. "It needs something though…."

Alec watched Magnus with curiosity. He had never seen Magnus like this, rapt in his drawing, concentrating hard on what he was doing. Magnus always seemed so relaxed, carefree, sometimes to the point of indifference. Even when he was being seductive, Alec got the sense that it was almost effortless for him. This was a whole new side of Magnus, and one he found he enjoyed observing.

Magnus put the finishing touches on his drawing and showed it to Alec. It was quite stunning. He had added some bright colors to go with the warm, rich colors of the dress. Alec may not have an eye for fashion, but he had an eye for art, and this drawing was beautiful. He told Magnus so, and Magnus grinned appreciatively.

The sun began to set in earnest, casting deep blues and purples and pinks and oranges across the sky. The brilliance of the trees and waterfall began to diminish in the darkening light. The temperature started to drop when the sun went down, and Magnus shivered a little in the cool night air.

"Are you ready to go?" Alec said reluctantly. He always enjoyed visiting the waterfall, but this time, with Magnus, was even more special. He hated to leave already, but he knew they would soon get cold, and they still had to find their way back to the car.

"Not really," Magnus said, giving voice to Alec's thoughts, "but I suppose we should."

They scrambled to their feet, stowing their sketch pads in Alec's backpack. Alec caught Magnus's hand as they searched for the path in the darkness, using their cell phones as a light source. Alec knew his way around the farm and could likely find his way in dark if needed, so it was no surprise to him how quickly they ended up back at his car.

He put the convertible top back up, but still caught Magnus shivering. He turned on the heater, and within a few minutes, the car was toasty warm.

They were quiet on the drive back to town, listening to the songs on the radio, holding hands, and just enjoying being together. Alec's heart seemed to swell with affection for Magnus, this beautiful, unique, wonderful man. He drove a little slower than he perhaps would have if Jace were his companion, wanting to extend their time together as long as he could.

Alec pulled the car into the space next to Magnus's. The parking lot was nearly empty at this time of day. He killed the engine and both men turned in their seats to face each other.

"Thanks for coming with me," Alec said.

Magnus's eyes held his. Even in the dim lighting, Alec could see the glint in his eyes. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Alec grinned and leaned closer. Magnus closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. Their lips lingered, hovering against the other's, their breaths mingling. Then Magnus's hand came up, hooking behind Alec's neck, and their lips met again. Their mouth's moved together, their heart rates accelerated. Alec found his hand on Magnus's arm, making a slow trek up and down as they kissed.

Magnus pressed his forehead lightly against Alec's, breaking the kiss. "I love you," he breathed. His eyes flew open in surprise, and his body tensed. He had not meant to say it. He intended to say 'goodnight' but the words had slipped from his lips as easily as if he'd been saying them for years. He slowly pulled away until his eyes met Alec's, half afraid of what Alec's reaction would be.

But Alec was smiling, a shy, perhaps slightly scared smile, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you, too, Magnus," he said in soft, but confident voice.

Magnus was surprised by the confidence behind Alec's words. _Maybe Alec has been holding back, too,_ he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Malec lovin' to commence in 3...2...1...**

* * *

><p>Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. He was sitting in class, trying his best not to fall asleep. The text was a welcome distraction.<p>

_Come over after class? I'm making pasta…_

Alec grinned at his phone. Another meal prepared by Magnus? An invitation too tempting to pass up.

_Sounds great. I'll be there around six._

_:) I love you._

Alec's grin widened. Apparently overcoming the hurtle of saying 'I love you' the first time had led to an utter onslaught of the phrase. Alec found he didn't mind though. In fact, it was a phrase he had heard so rarely in his life, he welcomed it. What was even better than hearing the words, was knowing that Magnus meant them. He had never felt so loved in his life.

_I love you, too_, he typed, and hit send, feeling that all was right in the world…all except this horrid class he was suffering through. He stared at the words on his phone a little longer, before finally putting the phone away and attempting to focus on the boring words his professor was spewing.

An hour and a half later, possibly the longest hour and a half of Alec's life, he let himself into Magnus's home. He felt more confident doing that now. Magnus was his boyfriend, they loved each other, they had made love. It seemed silly to knock and wait for Magnus to let him in.

He pushed open the door to the kitchen and was greeted with a sight for sore eyes. He had not seen Magnus in the two days since Magnus had accidentally let it slip that he loved Alec. He missed the dark, messy hair, the honey-colored skin, and the warmth of his boyfriend's smile. He hated this work schedule that kept him busy on Wednesday and Thursday nights. He would be perfectly happy lounging around Magnus's house forever. If only he could make good on the threat to quit school so he could stay home and kiss Magnus. That would be a perfect life.

Magnus's eyebrows went up at the sight of Alec standing in the doorway of his kitchen, and his face split into a wide grin. He had a dish towel slung over his shoulder and was holding a skillet that smoked slightly as the vegetables inside it sizzled.

"Smells wonderful," Alec said, coming up behind Magnus and kissing his cheek.

"It's almost ready," he said, tearing his eyes away from the stove just long enough to plant a kiss on Alec's lips.

He reached for a colander and dumped the penne pasta in, flushing the water down the sink. He then dumped the pasta into the skillet and stirred it around, coating it with the thick sauce, asparagus, artichokes and several colors of bell peppers. He split the pasta between two shallow bowls and pulled some garlic bread from the oven, tossing a couple of pieces into each bowl.

Alec took the plates to the table as Magnus poured them each a glass of wine and brought the bottle to the table. Alec was once again struck by what a great cook Magnus was. He offered his compliments to the chef and Magnus grinned.

They spent the whole of dinner catching up on the last two days. Nothing important had happened, they just liked to stay in touch with the other's life outside of their relationship. Magnus topped off the wine glasses several times, until they had finally drained the bottle.

Alec ate his last bite of food, feeling content, and a little buzzed from the drink. He leaned back in his chair and his eyes fell on Magnus, as they so often did. Magnus was looking at him as if he had something planned, something he wanted to do, but wasn't sure if Alec would be receptive. Alec found this humorous. When had he been unreceptive to Magnus…ever? In fact, his body was craving Magnus's touch right now.

"Should we retire to the couch? Or my bedroom?" Magnus asked, his voice heavy. Alec knew the implications, and he didn't have to think about his answer.

"Bedroom," he said automatically, and hid his shy smile behind his hand.

"Come on," Magnus said, drawing Alec from his chair and leading him upstairs.

Once inside his room, he reached for the remote that controlled all the electronics. He dimmed the lights, and turned on the radio, tuning it to a station that played soft music without words. He learned his lesson last time, and was not about to have the words to a song ruin the mood.

They climbed onto the bed, laying side by side, their eyes feasting on each other. It was always this way when they were apart for a few days. They just didn't seem to be able to get enough of looking at each other. Their fingers found the other's body, Alec's landing against the soft, warm skin of Magnus's arm, Magnus's more adventurously seeking out the hem of Alec's shirt.

Magnus moved closer to Alec on the bed, until their bodies touched, and he was close enough to kiss him. His fingers dipped beneath the hem of Alec's shirt, dropping off Alec's hip and caressing the skin along the small of his back. Alec's eyes fluttered at the touch. Alec's hand slid up Magnus's arm, along the curve of his shoulder and cupped around his jaw. And finally, their lips met.

The kiss was intoxicating. Alec felt as if he were made to kiss those lips, as if he were specifically designed for Magnus, and Magnus alone. They fit together so well, the way their lips melded together, the way their bodies contacted each other in just the right places. Their thoughts and ideas seemed to synchronize as well, their arms encircling the other, their hips brushing together, their bodies arching in perfect rhythm. There never seemed to be any awkward placement of limbs or bumping. It was truly as if they were made for each other.

Magnus eased his hands up Alec's body, dragging his shirt along. Alec rolled onto his back, arching off the bed to give Magnus the necessary room to remove his shirt. As soon as his arms were free, he caught Magnus's shirt, tugging it over his head and leveling the playing field.

As always, Magnus couldn't resist staring at Alec's tattooed body. His hungry eyes gazed longingly at Alec, taking in every curve of thick muscle, every dark, swirling line of his tats. His fingers crept along those taut muscles that Alec couldn't resist flexing, for Magnus's benefit. Magnus's lips curled into a grin at the sight of his boyfriend's hard body, of him showing off.

Magnus couldn't resist any longer. Touching with his fingers was not enough. He climbed on top of Alec, pressing his bare chest against his boyfriend's, running his hands along Alec's strong shoulders until they met behind the younger man's head. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Alec could feel the bulge in Magnus's tight pants, pressed against his own as he straddled him. Magnus's body moved against Alec's, and he suddenly wished there were no barriers between them. The tightening of their pants was becoming uncomfortable, and both bodies begged for relief.

Magnus broke the kiss, and placed his finger against Alec's lips to keep him from speaking. "I want to try something," Magnus said, his voice deep and heady. "Do you trust me?"

Alec, taking the hint from the placement of Magnus's finger, simply nodded. His eyes were wide, expectant, though he didn't know what Magnus planned to do. But he trusted him. He knew Magnus wouldn't do anything that Alec didn't want him to do, and would stop if Alec became uncomfortable. So he relaxed, folding his arms behind his head, and let Magnus take the lead.

Magnus kissed him again, several times before breaking away and moving to address Alec's jaw, then further along his neck. He sucked and licked at the pulse bounding in Alec's throat, and Alec sighed at the sensation. He continued along Alec's collarbone, nipping and licking and sucking the sensitive skin there.

Then Alec finally felt the much needed relief as Magnus's fingers traveled ahead of his lips and unbuttoned his pants. He heard the buzz of his zipper being pulled down as Magnus's lips found his pectoral muscles, and his tongue licked along the bottom edge of those tight muscles.

Magnus's hands slid beneath the fabric of Alec's jeans and boxers, along the gentle curve of his hips, and dragged the garments down his body. Alec assisted this endeavor by drawing his legs up and out of the clothing. He moaned with relief when his erection was finally released from its confines. He looked at Magnus with yearning and lust and love on his features, knowing what he was about to do, and how his body was about to feel.

Magnus licked down the narrow strip of hair below his navel, and Alec's body thrilled with anticipation. His warm fingers crawled across the dip in Alec's pelvis, and curled around his straining arousal. Alec's head pushed hard into the pillow supporting it, as Magnus's mouth descended on him, engulfing him in warmth and wetness. The things that man could do with his tongue and lips and teeth…

Alec's breath caught in his throat, and he took several deep, steadying breaths. He felt something strange, like Magnus's mouth was not perfectly fitted to him for a moment, and then it was again and he thought nothing more of it. Magnus's right hand released him, his fingers trailing around the cleft between his hip and his pelvis, and sinking further into uncharted territory.

Alec's eyes flew open and he looked at Magnus, questioningly. Magnus's finger stopped at Alec's entrance, and Alec could feel his legs trembling.

"Trust me," Magnus said, in that same heady, bedroom voice. "Relax, Alec."

And he did, as best he could. He felt the tip of Magnus's finger, which was wet, and he guessed that the misstep he felt earlier was Magnus wetting his finger with his own saliva. The tip of his finger gently pressed into him as Magnus's mouth reclaimed his erection. Alec found relaxing, as Magnus had instructed, relatively easy to do when he was paying so much attention to what Magnus was doing with his mouth. After a short time, he found that Magnus's finger was doing some pretty crafty things as well, and he was enjoying it very much.

Magnus pulled out of him, and at first Alec thought he was finished. Then he felt an increased pressure as Magnus slid a second finger inside him. He tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, and felt Magnus lift off him again, saying, "Relax, Alec. I promise you will like it." Alec found he had no choice but to follow his instructions when Magnus spoke to him in that voice, in that way. He believed him, he _wanted_ to believe him.

Alec forced his body to relax, and remain relaxed, as Magnus continued to stroke him, and lick him, and move within him. Magnus was patient and gentle, as he had promised, and Alec found that he felt minimal pain, and what little pain he felt was far overshadowed by the pleasure Magnus was giving him.

He felt a tightness again, a minor burst of pain, and he gasped. Magnus whispered, "Relax," once more, and Alec did his best. And the pleasure of Magnus's hand and mouth again overcame the pain and fear that the additional finger had caused.

Magnus now had more room to work with his long, slender fingers, and he could reach further within Alec. He curved his fingers experimentally against Alec's prostate, and Alec arched off the bed, muttering incoherent syllables and the words 'Magnus' and 'God' and 'fuck' repeatedly. Alec had grown up in a house that forbid the use of God's name in any way that wasn't holy, but Alec's ability to remember that, or to remain an obedient son was completely lost at that moment. He had never felt anything like what Magnus had just done to him, and could not be held responsible for his response to those sensations.

Magnus smiled at Alec's display, and brushed those fabulous nerves over and over. Alec's hands tangled in the sheets, an attempt to anchor him to the ground as his body floated high in ecstasy. Alec's head tossed side to side, his dark hair falling into his face and obscuring his contorted features. Then Magnus abruptly stopped all ministrations, and Alec moaned piteously.

Alec's head raised off the pillow and he looked at Magnus with glazed, lustful eyes. Magnus smiled at him. "What?" Alec breathed. "Why did you stop?"

"Did you like that?" Magnus asked innocently, though the effect was ruined by the seductive quality of his voice.

"Yes!" Alec said, still panting his words. Magnus smirked. "Is that…what it feels like…when…" Alec panted.

Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm," he hummed, "not exactly. Imagine being completely filled, so all sides are being touched at the same time." Alec nodded that he understood, that he was imagining that, though Magnus knew that no amount of imagination could do justice to the way it actually felt.

"Imagine it's tight and wet," Magnus purred, "and every time I move you feel this." He raked his fingers against that bundle of nerves again, and Alec shot off the bed, a wanton moan escaping his lips. Magnus's other hand started moving against Alec's erection again, and Alec writhed on the bed, clutching at the sheets with his hands, desperately seeking something to hold on to.

"And then, if I angle it just right…" Magnus continued mercilessly, as he jabbed his fingers firmly against the swell of Alec's prostate, and Alec again cried out forbidden words in his haze of pleasure. Magnus had not decided when he first started this lesson if he would finish Alec like this, but watching his beautiful boyfriend unravel before him was just too tempting to pass up. He grazed those nerves as he withdrew, and bumped into them on his way back in, and barely had time to recover Alec with his mouth before the younger man was shooting his white, sticky release.

Magnus continued to massage and knead Alec, enjoying the sight of him shamelessly squirming and quivering on his bed. But he wasn't just being noble and selfless this time. Before, he had wanted Alec to know that he truly cared about him, and was not using him, but Alec knew that now. He knew Magnus loved him, and this time he wanted his own rock-hard erection to get some attention, too.

He pulled off of Alec, and climbed up his body, pressing himself against Alec as he went. Alec was still incoherently tossing about on his bed, but as soon as Magnus's face came into focus, he grabbed him and pulled him close and kissed him with a burning passion. Magnus rather liked this side of Alec.

Alec's hands slid down Magnus's body, clumsily finding the clasp of his pants and fumbling the button through the hole. His fingers pushed eagerly against the tight-fitting pants covering Magnus's lower body and Magnus could sense his frustration at being unable to properly undress his boyfriend. Magnus intervened, raising up and slipping his pants down, kicking them off his lower legs and onto the floor with haste.

He lowered himself back against Alec and recaptured his lips. The kiss was heated and messy, a frenzy of lips and tongues and teeth, and practically dripping with desire. The mental image of Alec coming undone at Magnus's hands was the driving force behind his passion and his need for this beautiful man he held in his arms. He had never wanted anyone, or anything, as much as he wanted Alec right then. Their bodies moved against each other, begging for the other, until Magnus could take no more, and he pulled away slightly to look at Alec.

"Are you sure?" he muttered, hoping his words were coherent, even though this thoughts were not.

"God, yes," Alec breathed.

Magnus reached for the necessary items, rolled the condom in place and slathered himself with the cool lube, a groan escaping him at the much needed friction against his straining erection. He hitched Alec's leg over his hip, giving him better access, and slowly pressed himself inside, reclaiming Alec's lips to keep him in the moment.

He was slow and gentle and patient, all the things he knew Alec needed him to be to make this good for both of them. He felt Alec tense, then relax, then tense again as he moved deeper and deeper within him. His lips worked their magic on Alec's mouth and neck, and occasionally sucking on the shell of his ear, earning him a gasp of pleasure from Alec. His hands did their part as well, holding Alec tightly, then smoothing down his sides, squeezing the firm swell of his ass, which he knew Alec liked. He felt Alec's body lurch as he finally reached that bundle of nerves again, and Alec suddenly became even more receptive, spreading his legs wider, rolling his hips up to meet Magnus's.

When he finally felt Alec was ready, he gradually started moving within him, picking up speed as Alec's body responded to him. Alec's hands were on him, greedy fingers squeezing and pulling and grabbing at Magnus's body, encouraging him to move faster and deeper.

Their kisses became more controlled, now that they were making love, now that their bodies were not uncontrolled bundles of need and desire, but calmer versions that were getting what they wanted, and didn't want it to flame out too quickly. Magnus's hand alternated between tenderly stroking Alec's cheek as they kissed, and caressing his thigh in an equally loving manner.

Alec was in heaven. Magnus had thought he looked beautiful, caught in the throes of passion on top of him their first time, but it was nothing compared to the look on the younger man's face this time. There was no fear, no pain evident there. His eyes were closed, his parted lips awaiting Magnus's, his features relaxed and clearly enjoying everything he felt, everything Magnus was doing to him. Magnus couldn't bear to keep those lips waiting any longer.

Magnus rolled Alec's hips, changing the angle slightly. Alec's eyes flew open, rolling back in his head as Magnus hit that spot, dead on, over and over. Alec was no longer relaxed, his body wrapping around Magnus's and arching to meet each thrust. He pushed back against Magnus, taking him deeper and deeper each time. And he was mumbling and moaning and licking Magnus's neck and collarbone hungrily.

Magnus's slender fingers curled around his straining arousal once more and Alec's breath caught in his throat. Magnus thought he heard Alec utter 'yes' or some similar sound, but he couldn't be sure what he said. His hand pumped up and down in time with the rhythm of his hips and Alec lost all sense of self-control, clutching at Magnus, his fingers pleading for more with their greedy grasps. And Magnus gave him more, relentlessly battering his nervous system until his whole body was throbbing and tingling and he was again releasing jets of white semen, this time all over Magnus's hand and both of their abdomens.

Magnus released him, concentrating all his efforts on finding his own release now. He had no difficulty doing so, not with the wonderful sensation of being inside the man he loved, with that man moaned and writhed and pulsated beneath him and around him. His hands slid under Alec's back and hooked around his shoulders, giving Magnus the leverage to completely bury himself inside Alec as he too found his climax. Alec moaned loudly as he felt Magnus pulsing within him.

After a quick clean-up, Magnus slid into place beside Alec, wrapping his warm body in his arms and kissing him with slow, loving, satisfied kisses. He slipped a piece of hair behind Alec's ear, trailing his finger along the sharp line of his jaw and down his neck.

"Tell me, do _you_ have a preference now?" Magnus asked softly, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"That was…you are…" Alec stuttered, and finally said, "I love you," and kissed him.

Magnus hummed into the kiss. "I love you, too," he murmured against Alec's lips. "Can you stay tonight?"

Alec dipped his head once, indicating he could indeed stay the night, then ran his tongue along Magnus's lips, eliciting a quiver and a sigh from his boyfriend. He grinned, and pressed his lips to Magnus's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was a little more explicit than most of my lemons...please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Alec shifted as he slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was bright light seeping around the drawn curtains, blinding him. The second thing he noticed was the warmth of Magnus's body pressed against his own. He shielded his eyes from the glare as he smiled, thinking of the night he had just spent with Magnus. Images flooded his mind: the look in Magnus's eyes as they made love, his dark, disheveled hair cascading around his face, the strain of his muscles as he moved within Alec.

He turned his head to the side, watching Magnus sleep. He looked so peaceful and content snuggled against Alec, his hair lazily falling across his face. Magnus stirred and stretched his long limbs before rolling onto his side and pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. He grinned when he discovered Alec was awake and watching him.

"Good morning, beautiful," Magnus said in a deep, sleepy voice. He pressed his lips to Alec's cheek, a sweet, loving kiss that melted Alec's heart.

"Good morning," he returned.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked, a brief look of concern passing over his face.

"Like the luckiest man alive," Alec said sincerely. Magnus smiled at him, a smile that lit up his face and made his eyes shine, and validated the feelings Alec had just shared.

"You give me way too much credit."

Alec cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, I don't," he replied. "You are amazing. The perfect boyfriend."

Magnus sat up, moving a little away from Alec, which stung him. "I'm far from perfect." Magnus's mood had shifted, his expression a little dark now.

Alec sat up, too, placing a tentative hand on Magnus's arm, trying to recapture what had been between them just a moment before. He didn't understand Magnus's mood change, or what he had done wrong. He didn't like when Magnus was gloomy, and he certainly didn't like when Magnus retreated from him.

"If you can say I'm brave for walking away from my parents' money, then I can say how perfect I think you are," he said. "Look at you. Is there anything you can't do?"

Magnus's eyes met his, a questioning look behind them. "You can cook, and garden, which still blows my mind, by the way," Alec continued, and Magnus chuckled at this. "You can draw and you can sing…and you are magical in bed," he finished with a shy smile and a slight blush.

"I can dance, too," Magnus said, regaining some of his playfulness, and Alec laughed.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Mhm," Magnus said, nodding. "Speaking of, are you ever going to let me take you out on a real date?"

Alec looked at him, a furrow developing between his brows. "I don't understand what you mean. I love our dates. I like our picnic by the lake, taking you to my favorite place, you cooking for me. Our dates are perfect."

"Our dates _are_ perfect," Magnus agreed, "but what's the point of having such a gorgeous boyfriend if I can't show him off in public?" Magnus lightly tapped the tip of Alec's nose, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"So you want to spend money that neither of us have, just to show people you don't even know that you think your boyfriend is hot?" Alec summarized.

"Yep," Magnus said. "Well, almost. See, your hotness is not a matter of opinion. It is fact, and I want to show you off."

Alec laughed again. "So what would you like to do on this date," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I want to go dancing! And go out to dinner!"

"Whoa!" Alec said, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "I don't dance!"

Magnus looked astonished, like Alec had just said he didn't drink water or eat chocolate or something he found equally as weird. "What do you mean you _don't dance_?"

"I mean I don't know how to dance. Learning to dance was not a top priority at Lightwood Manor." Alec couldn't help but laugh at the flabbergasted look on Magnus's face, which was over-dramatized, of course. "Where did you learn to dance?" he challenged. He was skeptical that growing up in an orphanage would lend a lot of opportunities for dancing.

Magnus chuckled. "Don't let the presence of Tessa fool you, Will is as gay as they come. That little ballerina taught me all sorts of dancing when we were kids."

"Magnus!" Alec chided.

"Oh, I'm just kidding," Magnus said dismissively. "Will really did teach me to dance though. Apparently, his parents made him take dance lessons when he was little. It's great fun to tease him about it; he gets really angry." Magnus laughed, then added, "I also got to dance with my mom a few times when I was little." His voice was quiet by the end of this statement, and Alec slipped his hand into Magnus's to show his support. "It was a long time ago," Magnus said, shaking his head and returning to his jovial mood.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I don't know how to dance."

Magnus smiled brightly. "I'll teach you," he said. "Come on." He tugged on Alec's hand, dragging him toward the edge of the bed.

"What? Now?" Alec exclaimed. It was way too early in the morning for this.

"Do you have more pressing business?" Magnus countered. "Yes, _now_!"

He seized the remote control and tuned the radio to a station that played a mix of music.

"Is there even enough room in here for dancing?" Alec asked, skeptically glancing around Magnus's bedroom.

"I don't plan to spin you around the room," Magnus said. He took Alec's hand, and Alec recognized defeat.

The current song on the radio had an upbeat tempo, and Magnus showed Alec a couple of easy dance moves that he felt anyone could do. Just a simple movement of his arms, a twist of his back, a few steps with his feet.

Alec's body was stiff and unyielding at first. He was clearly not accustomed to dancing, and less than excited about the idea. After a few songs, however, he began to relax and let the music guide him, move him. He wasn't a bad dancer, just inexperienced and not at all confident.

After awhile, it became apparent that the station Magnus had chosen was playing a dance mix this Saturday morning, all fast-tempo songs, and Magnus really wanted to teach Alec to slow dance. That was so much sexier. He might consider some ballroom dancing in the future, but Alec was nowhere near ready for that yet.

He flicked through the stations, finally landing on a country station, which made Alec grin. "Is there any music you don't listen to?" Alec asked.

"Nope," Magnus said, with a little toss of his head, which made his hair sway in front of his eyes. "Well, I don't like opera…and rap would not be my first choice, but other than that, no. I love music!"

"Me, too. I listen to just about everything. Jace thinks I'm weird like that, but I guess I'm not so weird after all."

Magnus reached toward Alec, placing one hand on his waist and taking the other in his. "Maybe Jace is the weird one," he said with a grin. "I guess we have yet another thing in common."

Alec liked the idea of being in love with someone who shared some of his hobbies and likes. He took a step closer into Magnus's embrace and into the formal dance position Magnus was trying to maintain. Then he kissed him lightly on the lips, before allowing Magnus to instruct him on this new dance they were about to perform.

Magnus showed Alec where to place his feet and hands, gently guiding him into the swaying motion of a slow dance. The music so far was not cooperating, even the country station was playing a fast tempo song. Magnus found it difficult to teach Alec to slow dance to a fast song. His hopes soared as he heard the introduction to the next song. He liked this song, and secretly always hoped he would feel this way about someone…and now he did.

_"Dancin' in the dark_  
><em>Middle of the night<em>  
><em>Takin' your heart<em>  
><em>And holdin' it tight"<em>

Their bodies moved together easily. Slow dancing was not difficult or even technically challenging, but it was emotional and that was something the both could relate to.

_"Emotional touch_  
><em>Touchin' my skin<em>  
><em>And askin' you to do<em>  
><em>What you've been doin' all over again"<em>

Alec's arm slipped further around Magnus's back, holding him closer. The words to the song spoke to them. Magnus felt the soft brush of Alec's hair against his cheek.

_"Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
><em>Don't think I can keep it all in<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know<em>  
><em>What it is that won't let me go"<em>

Magnus hummed the tune against Alec's ear. The vibration of his voice sent a shiver through Alec, and he squeezed Magnus a little tighter against him.

_"It's your love_  
><em>It just does somethin' to me<em>  
><em>It sends a shock right through me<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>And if you wonder<em>  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>It's your love"<em>

Magnus was singing now, the deep, alluring sound of his voice was irresistible to Alec. He buried his face against Magnus's neck, and now he could feel the vibrations of his voice as well as hear them.

_"Better than I was_  
><em>More than I am<em>  
><em>And all of this happened<em>  
><em>By takin' your hand"<em>

Magnus was feeling it, too. He dropped the formal dance pose completely and pushed Alec's arms up to encircle his neck, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and held him close against his body. He continued to sing these words, the words that so perfectly fit how Alec made him feel.

_"And who I am now_  
><em>Is who I wanted to be<em>  
><em>And now that we're together<em>  
><em>I'm stronger than ever<em>  
><em>I'm happy and free"<em>

Magnus couldn't resist any longer. He pressed his lips to Alec's in a long, slow kiss that perfectly matched their slow, gentle sway. They were barely moving now, each so caught up in the words of the song and the sweetness of the kiss and just being together in each other's arms.

Alec's hands ran through Magnus's messy hair, twisting in the soft locks and holding Magnus in place against his lips. Magnus's arms snaked against his body, pressing their bare chests together. Magnus's tongue licked along Alec's lips, asking for entrance, and Alec was all too happy to oblige. He parted his lips, breathing in the mingled air and scent of Magnus, wanting to be closer to him. Magnus's warm, wet tongue slipped inside his mouth, exploring, testing, tasting.

Magnus loved the way Alec melted against him when they kissed, loved the feel of Alec's arms around his neck, clinging to him almost possessively. He loved the way Alec made him feel, like he was the most important person in Alec's life, like he would do anything just to be with Magnus. Mostly, he just loved Alec. Everything about him.

He knew the dancing and kissing and singing would not lead anywhere this morning. Alec would be leaving for work soon enough, but Magnus would make the most of the time they had together, every time they were together.

He broke away, kissed Alec softly on the tip of his nose, looked deep into his eyes and sang the final few lines of the song.

_"It's your love_  
><em>It just does somethin' to me<em>  
><em>It sends a shock right through me<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>And if you wonder<em>  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>It's your love"<em>

"I think I like dancing," Alec said softly, turning his face up to meet Magnus's lips again.

Magnus smiled against his mouth. "Me, too. Especially with you," he hummed. "I guess now we can have that date?"

"I suppose," Alec said, "if you are that determined to spend money on me..." He attempted to stifle his grin, but failed miserably.

"Who says I'm paying?" Magnus said. "We are both men. It's not predetermined who will pay."

Alec's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' in his disbelief that he had stereotyped their relationship. That had not been his intention. He hoped he hadn't offended Magnus.

But Magnus was grinning, and laughing at the comical expression on Alec's face. "I'm only kidding. I don't mind paying."

Alec's shoulders slumped in relief. Then he lightly punched Magnus's shoulder as payback.

"Ouch!" Magnus said, gingerly rubbing his shoulder, though Alec knew he hadn't hurt him. Magnus's dramatics were becoming legendary.

They climbed back onto the bed, settling down next to each other. Then Alec asked something that had been on his mind for awhile now. "Have you ever been in love, before me?"

Magnus stared back at him. Alec had this sweet, innocent look on his face. He had no idea the depths of the question he had just asked. Magnus didn't want to talk about his exes just yet. It was a painful subject for him, but he wouldn't lie to Alec either.

"I have. Twice," he replied. "Both times with a girl," he added, and watched surprise contort Alec's features. He clearly had not been expecting that answer.

"Oh," he said.

"Both ended badly. All my relationships end badly," he said with a dark laugh. "I'm not very good at relationships."

Alec shook his head. "I disagree. You're doing a great job in this one."

"That's because of you. You're different. I've been in love before, but not like this. Not like the way I love you," Magnus said, as he brushed the backs of his fingers against Alec's cheek, and Alec's eyes fluttered closed. "Not the way I love you," he repeated softly.

"Really?" Alec said, his eyes opening and capturing Magnus's.

Magnus smiled gently at him. "You've had my heart since the moment I met you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

And then they were kissing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.**


	15. Chapter 15

A thumping bass rocked inside the club. Swirling lights created strange shapes and shadows on the sidewalk outside. Alec glanced skeptically between Magnus and the door to the club. He had never been inside a bar like this. He preferred low-key places, like the bar where he met Magnus, not the hopping, writhing mass of bodies he assumed would be just beyond the door in front of him.

Magnus gave him an award-winning smile. He had certainly dressed the part tonight. He wore black leather pants that looked like they were painted on him, leaving nothing to the imagination, and a silvery mesh shirt over a skin-tight fluorescent green tank. A black leather jacket and black boots completed the look. His hair was rigidly spiked and tipped with green and silver glitter. Silver rings adorned his fingers and lined his earlobes.

He looked good, Alec had to admit. He looked really good, so good that Alec really didn't want to share him with a club full of strangers. Of course, Alec also really didn't want to go to the club in the first place. He hadn't been joking when he said he enjoyed their private dates, just the two of them, alone, talking and kissing and…wherever that lead. But he had promised he would go dancing with Magnus, so here he was, his heart thumping, his pulse racing, his brain wishing he and Magnus were anywhere else at that moment.

Magnus took his hand and gave him a little wink, and lead him into the club. Alec's ears were assaulted by the loud music as he glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings. The club was packed with scantily-clad bodies lining the walls and leaning against tables. The bar was obscured by people lined three or four deep, most of which were tapping their feet or swaying in time to the music. The dance floor itself took up most of the center of the bar and was packed with gyrating, sweaty bodies illuminated by multicolored lights.

Alec sighed, then reluctantly let Magnus drag him into the melee on the dance floor. He was uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers who were rubbing Angel-only-knew what body parts against his. He wondered how he was supposed to dance at all in the three inches of space he seemed to be shoving his own body into.

Then he looked up at Magnus, who was grinning like a little kid at Christmas, his arms outstretched above his head, his body jumping and twisting and moving with the music. Magnus's head thrashed around, his hair a deadly weapon in its current spiked form. He absorbed into the music, the dance, his body becoming one with the rhythm. He looked like the free-spirit he was, he looked happy, like belonged there.

Alec felt like a fool standing there staring at his boyfriend, so he began to move in the way Magnus taught him. Magnus's energy and joy were contagious, and Alec soon let the music take over his body as well. Song after song went by, and they danced, and before long Alec forgot they were in a crowded club surrounded by strangers, forgot that there was more than just his boyfriend's body bumping against his. He was enjoying himself.

He caught Magnus's eye, and Magnus's grin grew wider. That smile did more for Alec's enjoyment that the music or dancing ever could. He would do anything to see that smile. Anything. Including make a fool of himself on the dance floor. But Magnus didn't seem to think he looked like a fool. Magnus looked at him like he was a prize, a cherished treasure, and a little bit like he wanted to rip Alec's clothes off his body.

After more than two hours of dancing, Alec was hot and sweaty and dehydrating. He pulled Magnus aside to tell him he needed a break, and to his surprise, Magnus said he was ready for one as well. They left the dance floor, and Magnus glanced at the packed crowd around the bar. Knowing they wouldn't get anything to drink for quiet some time, he dragged Alec outside into the cool night air.

Alec felt instant relief as the breeze hit him, cooling his heated skin and fluffing the hair that was plastered to his head. Magnus took his hand and they walked a half block down the sidewalk, stopping at a small convenience store to get something to drink.

Their thirst sated and bodies cooled, Alec asked Magnus if he wanted to go back to the club. Magnus shook his head. "I'm ready to spend some time alone now."

Alec grinned and nodded his agreement, letting Magnus pull him in for a quick kiss. Magnus then looped his arm through Alec's as they continued down the walk back toward Alec's car.

They had parked the car at a city park, which was completely empty at this time of night. Taking advantage of the solitude and the perfect weather, Magnus excitedly pulled Alec toward the swings. Alec shook his head and grinned at Magnus, who was skipping like a child. He was in such a good mood, and Alec found it contagious.

They slid into swings side by side, holding hands, and both pushed off, gently swinging back and forth. Magnus brought Alec's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, and sucked on the tips of his fingers. Alec melted into the touch. No one had ever made Alec feel that way, or Magnus, for that matter.

Alec skidded his feet along the ground and Magnus followed suit. When they swings stopped moving, Alec reached a hand to Magnus's cheek, gently thumbing the curve of his cheekbone, and looked into his eyes for a moment before pushing his swing toward Magnus and kissing him. Magnus's hand fell to rest on Alec's knee, and slowly slid up his thigh. Alec's breath caught, but it was inconsequential. He ignored breathing, choosing instead to loose himself in kissing Magnus. He did not stop Magnus's hand, letting it travel all the way up his thigh, and reveling in the sensations and emotions Magnus elicited in him.

"GET A ROOM!" someone shouted from a short distance away.

Magnus and Alec broke apart and turned in the direction of the shout. Three guys who appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties stood just off the sidewalk, laughing and pointing at them. The laughter died when they realized they were shouting at two men.

The guys shouted obscenities at Magnus and Alec, derogatory remarks about their sexuality and their sex life and other things that were in no way any business of those guys.

"Ignore them," Magnus said, attempting to regain Alec's attention. He was used to this sort of thing. It tended to happen often when you dressed the way Magnus did.

Alec nodded, and attempted to start a conversation with Magnus. He found it difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to say, and kept losing his train of thought as the stupid guys continued to shout at them. He could feel his blood bounding through his veins, and pulsing in his ears. He was getting angrier by the second. Then he heard one of them say a combination of a racial and gay slur directed at Magnus, and he snapped.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, rising from his swing and walking toward the guys. Magnus's heart sank. He didn't know these guys, or their sobriety level, or how far they were willing to go to defend their words.

"You need to apologize to him," Alec demanded. Everything about him suggested that he was not afraid of these men, his posture, his stance, the way his hands were balled into fists at his sides. He was pissed, that much was obvious.

"We are not apologizing to a couple of faggots," spat one of the guys. He was a few inches shorter than Alec, but his shoulders were broader. He looked well-built, and Magnus cringed.

"Fuck you," said a blond man who had a couple of inches on Alec. He also appeared to be well-built, and was adopting quite the aggressive stance.

The third man, who was thin and wiry, laughed like his friends said something funny. Magnus didn't find any of this funny. Neither, apparently, did Alec.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut up and walk away," Alec said. His tone was deadly. Magnus had never seen this side of Alec. A shiver ran through him.

"You're a funny little queer," said the original speaker, who then turned to the blond guy, laughing. He turned back, seemingly casually, then quick as a snake strike, sucker-punched Alec in the jaw.

Alec's head whipped back, and Magnus saw blood fly from Alec's mouth. Then just as quickly, he struck. He punched the shorter guy with a well-placed uppercut, and the man staggered back. His friends immediately jumped into action. The blond swung at Alec, and Alec ducked, punching the guy in the gut on his way back up. The guy doubled over, coughing and spluttering.

Magnus didn't really know what happened after that. He was fretting whether or not he should assist Alec. He wasn't a fighter. In fact, he hated fighting. He didn't want to do anything to get in Alec's way or break Alec's concentration. He looked back at the group, punches being thrown, body's being hit, heads whipping unnaturally, blood and sweat and spit flying through the air.

Magnus looked around for something to help Alec, a baseball bat, a large stick, something, _anything_. But there was nothing laying about in the city park. He fumbled for his phone to call the police, but his phone was deep inside his tight pants pocket and he had difficulty extracting it. _These are probably not the best pants to wear in an emergency,_ he thought as he finally retrieved his phone. But before he even dialed the first number, Alec ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on! We have to get out of here!" Alec shouted, dragging Magnus toward his car.

Magnus looked back over his shoulder. All three guys were laying prone on the ground. They weren't moving. "What? What did you do?" Magnus said, hating the uncontrolled hysteria that crept into his voice.

"Just get in the car!" Alec said sternly. "We have to get out of here before they regain consciousness."

"You knocked them out? _All of them?_" Magnus said incredulously. He stared at the bodies a moment longer before Alec jerked on his arm, trying to tug him into the car.

"Come ON! They can't find out who I am!" Alec said, a plea in his tone.

That got Magnus's attention. He looked through the car door at Alec and said, "What happened? What's going on?"

"I promise I'll explain everything when we are safe at your house. Just please get in the car!"

Magnus slid into the passenger seat of Alec's car and closed the door. Alec's eyes were wide with adrenaline, but he did not seem panicked or freaked out about what had happened, at least, not like Magnus was. He kept glancing at Alec sidelong during the ride back to his house. The tension faded from Alec the further they got away from the park.

Magnus let them into his home, and flicked on the kitchen light. It was only then, in the warm bright light, that he saw the extent of Alec's injuries. Alec's lip was split open and freely bleeding, the left side of his jaw was already bruising, the knuckles on both hands were bruised and some were bleeding as well.

Alec went to the sink to scrub the blood from his hands, while Magnus put some ice cubes from the freezer into a baggie. He wrapped the baggie in a dishtowel and handed it to Alec, who offered a quiet 'thank you' before applying the ice to his swollen lip and bruised face.

Magnus took the seat opposite Alec at his kitchen table and studied him for a moment. "What the hell was that, Alec?" he said in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly, and to his credit, he did look remorseful.

"Why did you do that? Couldn't you just let them say their peace and leave?"

"I tried," Alec said. "But they insulted you…"

Magnus let out a humorless laugh. "Do you honestly think that's the first time I've heard those words? I've been called every name you can imagine!"

"But-" Alec began, but Magnus cut him off.

"And what about you? I'm sure you've had someone say something derogatory about your sexuality before."

Alec shook his head. "I haven't actually. No one even knew I was gay until I told Jace when I was seventeen, and my parents when I was eighteen. I don't exactly flaunt it, at least not until now…" Alec bowed his head, and looked up at Magnus through his lashes, a clear attempt at an apology.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Never? No one has ever called you…any of the words we heard tonight?" Alec shook his head. "Wow," Magnus said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I ruined our evening," Alec said through his thickened lip.

"I'm really upset with you," Magnus said, reaching out a finger and gently touching Alec's lip. Alec winced at even the slightest pressure, and averted his eyes. "It's going to be days before I get to kiss you again," Magnus added softly.

Alec smiled, and the tension caused his lip to crack open and bleed again. He made an involuntary noise of pain.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Magnus said. He hated fighting, but he was impressed with Alec's skill.

Alec looked away again. "My father," he whispered.

Magnus looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" he said with more aggression than the situation called for. Alec looked back at him and was surprised to see how agitated Magnus looked.

"Okay, I promised I would tell you, so I will," Alec began, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can you do that?" Magnus nodded. Alec took a deep breath and slowly let it out. At least it didn't hurt to do that. "My father is a Shadowhunter."

Magnus's head tilted at the unfamiliar word, and he waited for Alec to continue. "He belongs to a secret organization called The Circle. They work with the CIA, the FBI, Homeland Security, and dozens of similar organizations worldwide. It's an anti-terrorist group. They are responsible for killing terrorist. Most of the time, they just deal with the terrorists in question, but with big-name guys like Osama bin Laden, they assisted the military but let the military take credit for the kill."

Magnus's eyes widened, but he still did not speak. "There are about a thousand members of The Circle worldwide, and the members mostly come from families that have been in the organization for centuries. It's very secretive, so they rarely let outsiders in. Instead, the existing members train their children to continue the fight."

"So, your parents taught you to fight like that?"

Alec nodded. "Me and Isabelle and Jace. I was supposed to leave for the Shadowhunter Academy about three weeks after I told them I was gay. When my dad kicked me out, he kicked me out of The Circle as well. And when Jace left with me…"

"He left The Circle, too," Magnus finished for him. Alec nodded. "Was that something you wanted? To be a Shadowhunter, I mean."

"I don't know. It's what I trained my whole life to do. My sister, Izzy, should be about to graduate from the Academy now. When I left, they sent her to a boarding school in Europe for a year, and then I'm sure she went to the Academy. You would have to know my sister. She loved fighting," Alec said, and smiled slightly at the memory of his sister.

"I don't know if it was a lifestyle I wanted, but it was all I knew. Jace and I fought and sparred and learned how to handle all sorts of weapons. Don't tell Jem, but my dad's weapons room was ten times the size of his, with weapons Jem probably couldn't even imagine." Alec shrugged. "I guess I enjoyed it, but it doesn't really matter now. That part of my life is over, and I'm very happy pursuing an art career, and living on my own, and dating…" He reached across the table and took Magnus's hand.

"I can't believe the US government has secret spies like that. I feel like I'm dating Jason Bourne."

Alec chuckled. "I'm not nearly as cool as Jason Bourne. That guy is a badass! And we, they, are not employed by the US government. They answer to the UN."

Magnus looked surprised, his eyes growing wide and his mouth gaping. "It really is global."

"Yes. It is."

"How do you keep something like that quiet? Surely someone outside The Circle has found out about it and told other people."

"Oh, sure," Alec said. "There are plenty of reports about the Shadowhunters. But most people chalk it up as a conspiracy theory. When the only people inside The Circle are families that date back generations, no one is willing to confirm any of the stories for fear that something might happen to their family. Could you imagine being responsible for the deaths of your siblings and parents and grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins?"

Sadness overtook Magnus's expression, and he nodded. "But you are telling me about it."

"I'm trusting you to keep my secret," Alec said, giving Magnus's hand a little squeeze. "I think you know how I would feel if something happened to my little sister because you told someone."

Magnus nodded again. "You know you can trust me. I won't even tell Will," he said with a grin.

Alec laughed. "That will be the first thing you didn't tell Will!"

"I know," Magnus said. "Is that why your brother was killed?" he asked softly.

"My brother was killed by a terrorist that somehow found out my dad's real name. Shadowhunters use code names when they are working, but somehow one discovered who my dad was. That guy is dead now," Alec finished darkly. Magnus didn't reply, but he had assumed as much with everything Alec had told him tonight.

"I thought you said your dad ran the family business," Magnus said.

"He does. Now," Alec replied. "After my brother died, and then my grandfather had a stroke, my dad took over the company. He hasn't been a Shadowhunter for a few years now."

"Oh," said Magnus.

"Listen, Magnus, I'm sorry to dump all this on you. I was really hoping you would never have to find out about this, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it either. It's part of my past, and hopefully it will never be an issue again. I've never done that before, just get in a fight like that. I don't think I would have tonight if that guy hadn't hit me first. I just, I don't know, went into 'combat mode.'"

"I can't believe you _have_ a 'combat mode,'" Magnus replied.

Alec gave a weak grin. "That's what my dad called it. He wanted us to be able to switch into 'combat mode' as easily as laughing at a funny joke, like it was natural or something. I don't know. But, Magnus," Alec said imploringly, "please don't tell Jace. He would lose his shit if he found out I got in a fight, especially without him."

Magnus stared at Alec incredulously. He wasn't sure how Alec planned to hide his injuries from Jace, but he also didn't think it was his place to tell his boyfriend's best friend what had happened. So he agreed to keep quiet.

Alec looked at Magnus again through his lashes, a sweet, innocent expression on his face, and Magnus's heart melted completely. "I really hate to ask you to do something else for me, but…" his voice trailed off, and Magnus waited patiently. "Can I stay the night? I don't want to go home and have to answer Jace's questions."

"Of course you can stay," Magnus said, and Alec looked relieved.

Magnus pulled him up from the chair and lead him to the bedroom. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and removed a pair of Alec's pajama pants, and smiled. He liked that Alec had a drawer of clothes at his house, and that Alec felt comfortable walking into his home with knocking.

He tossed the pants to Alec. Alec changed from his blood-covered outfit, awkwardly tugging on his pajamas, while Magnus cleaned the make-up off his face and brushed the glitter from his hair. Alec mostly slept in his boxers at Magnus's, but since it didn't look like they would be having sex anytime soon, he supposed it made since for him to be somewhat dressed.

Magnus climbed into bed, tenting the covers up for Alec to join him. Alec settled in next to Magnus, unsure what to do next. He had rarely spent the night with Magnus when they hadn't done _something_ sexual, and he felt a little uncomfortable trying to figure it all out.

Magnus slid closer to him, brushing his fingers across the undamaged side of his face. "Thanks for taking up for me," he said softly. "No one has ever fought for me before."

Alec locked eyes with him. "I'd fight the devil himself for you," he said earnestly. "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus kissed Alec gently on his right cheek, avoiding his bruised left jaw. "I love you, too. Now get some sleep," he said, then clicked off the light and nestled in next to Alec. His hair, now silky and smooth, tickled Alec's cheek where it brushed against him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who don't know, Jason Bourne is a character in the Bourne Identity movie series. He's pretty badass. **


	16. Chapter 16

As it turned out, Alec's plan to keep Jace from finding out about the fight involved Alec avoiding Jace completely.

They spent the entirety of Sunday lounging around Magnus's house. Alec watched movies while Magnus studied for the two tests he had on Monday. Alec, quickly growing bored of the movies, sketched Magnus being studious, something he said he was doing so that Jace would believe Magnus did actually study. Magnus threw a pillow at him.

At one point, Will showed up. He let out a low whistle at the sight of Alec's face and said, "What happened to you?"

Magnus replied, "He met his first bigot." Will laughed and said he hoped the other guy looked worse. Magnus assured him that the other guy indeed looked much worse than Alec. Will gave Alec a congratulatory fist-bump, which hurt Alec's bruised knuckles.

On Monday, Alec chose to skip class because he had two classes with Jace that day. He also called in sick to work, something he had never done in the three years he worked at the movie theater. He felt horribly guilty about it, but didn't want to answer anybody's questions, and didn't want to take a chance that Jace might show up there with Clary and see his injuries.

By Tuesday, Alec's bruised jaw was a sickening shade of yellow-green, and his lip was nearly completely healed. Alec was thankful that he looked better. He didn't want to miss Professor Fairchild's class. It was his favorite art class, and she always gave them a new assignment on Tuesdays.

"We could always cover the rest of that bruise with some make-up," Magnus suggested, watching Alec glare at his reflection in the mirror.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Any make-up that would work on _your_ skin is going to be too dark for mine. I may as well paint a sign that says 'look at me, I'm wearing make-up to cover a bruise,'" Alec replied sarcastically.

Magnus snorted, but had to agree that his brown skin tone and Alec's alabaster tone would not possible handle the same make-up. Alec sighed and shrugged on his jacket. "At least I don't have any classes with Jace today," he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Alec shut the front door softly and padded into the living room where Magnus was sitting with his legs folded under him on the couch. Magnus looked up and his face broke into a smile when Alec dropped his bag next to the couch and sank onto it beside Magnus.<p>

"Hey, your face looks better!" Magnus said excitedly.

Alec grinned. He hadn't looked in a mirror since he left that morning, but he knew his lip and jaw _felt_ better. In fact, his lip felt fine. His jaw was still a little sensitive, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus experimentally on the lips. That didn't hurt. He pressed his lips more firmly against Magnus's. That didn't hurt either. Magnus moved his lips against Alec's, a soft moan escaping him as he realized he could finally kiss his boyfriend again. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips.

"God I've missed this," Magnus whispered.

"Me, too."

Magnus kissed him once more, then said, "So, what was your drawing assignment?"

Alec's cheeks flared red. He pulled the sketch pad from his bag and flipped through the pages, then handed it to Magnus. The image was of a naked woman lying on her side with her head propped on one hand.

"I can't seem to get it right," Alec whined. "I've drawn it, erased it, and started over so many times that I'm about to make a whole in the paper from the eraser."

He looked so aggrieved that Magnus couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He also thought Alec was being far too critical of his work. The drawing was very well done. The curves and angles were proportionate, the shading was fantastic.

"What part do you think you did so poorly?" Magnus asked.

The flush in Alec's cheeks brightened as he reached a hesitant finger toward the drawing, and pointed to the woman's breasts. Magnus had to stifle a laugh. He knew that would just upset Alec, and that was not what he wanted to do.

"Alec," Magnus began patiently, "this drawing is great. Everything about it is fantastic."

Alec shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right."

Magnus did laugh this time, and Alec glared at him. "Maybe it doesn't feel right because you aren't interested in the subject matter," he said pointedly, and was rewarded with an even deeper flush of Alec's cheeks. He fleetingly wondered how red Alec's face could actually get.

"What do I do?" Alec said. "I'm not happy with this drawing. How can I hand this in to my professor?"

Magnus smirked at Alec. "Well, you could always draw a different subject matter…"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "I have to turn in a nude sketch, Magnus. I can't just hand her a picture of a puppy and get credit, you know."

Alec's huffy attitude almost made him change his mind about his offer. Almost. "You could always sketch me," Magnus said, a hint of seduction coloring his voice.

Alec's eyes flashed to Magnus. "Are you serious? You would let me draw you, naked, and hand it in for a grade?" he said in disbelief.

Magnus grinned. He was already starting to undress, slowly unbuttoning his purple shirt and letting it hang open, revealing the honey-gold chest beneath. "It might be fun."

Alec bit his lower lip, and was instantly thankful his wound had healed. He moved to sit on the floor in front of the glass coffee table, giving Magnus access to the couch. Magnus slid, provocatively, onto the couch and propped his head on his hand, just as the woman in Alec's original sketch had done.

Alec retrieved his pencils, and started drawing. He captured the beauty of Magnus's face, and the outline of his lithe body with ease. He had already practiced drawing that many times during their relationship. But he had not had occasion to draw the simple lines of Magnus's bare chest and abdomen. And he had certainly never _drawn_ his…

Drawing Magnus's most private areas was difficult. _Looking_ at those areas was difficult…at least, looking at them without getting himself completely aroused. He decided to leave that part for last.

Once he was satisfied with most of his sketch, he returned his gaze to Magnus's pelvic region…and was surprised to see that Magnus was standing erect now. Alec stared at him, longing for him. Was he actually salivating? It had been several days since he had done anything sexual with Magnus, all because he had been stupid and gotten injured in a fight. Seeing how aroused Magnus was only served to make his own pants grow tighter.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Magnus…?"

"Hmmm," Magnus purred.

Alec visibly swallowed. "Do you, um, want me to draw you…like…_that_?" Alec nodded his head in the direct of Magnus's swollen penis, and Magnus looked down at himself, a smirk appearing on his face.

"You can draw it…or do whatever you like with it," Magnus said in his silkiest voice.

Alec felt the heat rise in his face again, and a thrumming sensation in his own pelvic region. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed to finish the drawing. The instant he was satisfied with his sketch, he dropped the pencil onto the coffee table and closed the distance between himself and his love.

Magnus sat up on the couch just moments before Alec dropped onto his lap, straddling him. He jerked his shirt over his head and flung it over the side of the couch as Magnus reached up and grasped both sides of his face, pulling him into a heated kiss. Alec was careful not to hurt Magnus's nude body while Alec was still wearing his jeans, though his body was begging him to rock against Magnus, to brush himself against Magnus's erection, to feel the friction he was craving.

Magnus's tongue teased Alec's lips until they parted, then flicked in and out of Alec's mouth. The teasing was driving Alec crazy, making him want Magnus more and more, and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. Magnus seemed to sense this, and slid his hands down Alec's body, leaving a fiery trail in their wake, latching onto his belt buckle and yanking it loose. His nimble fingers then released the button on Alec's jeans, and Alec felt relief from the pressure. That was not the only relief he was seeking.

Alec's lips left Magnus's, kissing a hot trail along his jaw and down his throat. He sucked on the skin along Magnus's collarbone, eliciting a guttural moan from Magnus and leaving a dark, red mark. He continued kissing and licking and sucking Magnus's skin along his shoulder and neck and chest, even flicking his tongue around Magnus's small brown nipple and reveling in the shudder than ran through his boyfriend's body.

Alec slid off Magnus's lap onto the floor, as his lips continued their trek down Magnus's body. He left many bruise marks along the way. Magnus's hands wound through his hair, digging into his scalp with each mark Alec left. And then, finally, he reached his destination.

Alec ran his tongue up the length of Magnus's shaft, his eyes darting up to watch Magnus's head fall back in pleasure, his silky hair dangling over the back of the couch, his tender throat exposed. Alec suddenly wished he had another mouth so he could take advantage of the exposure Magnus was giving him, but Magnus's neck could wait. He had other things to do at the moment.

Alec took Magnus into his mouth, for the first time ever, and was rewarded with a tight movement, almost like a flinch, as Magnus's pelvic muscles contracted. Alec ran his tongue and lips along the sensitive, erect flesh. Magnus made strangled sounds of pleasure as Alec moved up and down on him.

Alec's hands curved around Magnus's arousal, working with his mouth to make Magnus come undone. Alec was not as skilled or experienced as Magnus, and he could not take him all the way with his mouth, but Magnus was not complaining. Alec was sure that his performance was not near as good as Magnus's had been on him, but judging by the way Magnus was incoherently moaning and by how hard Magnus's erection was, Alec seemed to be doing pretty well.

Magnus's hands gripped Alec's hair again, and his hips began slightly moving in time with Alec's mouth and hands. The strangled noised emitting from Magnus began to sound like syllables, a word, and then finally, "Alec…" Alec felt Magnus tighten, felt the pulsing between his fingers as Magnus released inside his mouth.

Alec swallowed once, twice, but couldn't handle the rest of it, and lifted his mouth off Magnus. He watched his boyfriend release pulsing jets of white liquid on his hands and on his own stomach, and he milked it until there was nothing left to release. The sight was so hot that Alec subconsciously palmed himself through his open pants.

With his fingers still wrapped in Alec's hair, Magnus tugged him up his body and brought their lips together. "Oh, Alec," Magnus whispered, panted. Magnus's hands slid along the waistband of Alec's pants and dipped below. He eased Alec's pants off his body, freeing Alec's stony erection and curving his fingers around the solid piece of flesh.

Alec tossed his head back and moaned at the friction. He brought his eyes back to meet Magnus's and told him with just the look on his face, the desire in his eyes, that he wanted him, right here, right now. Magnus needed no persuasion. He was already stiffening again. With his free hand, he reached for his pants, withdrew his wallet, and unwrapped a condom. He hesitated for a moment, and Alec realized they had no lube. He really did not want to do this without lube, but he also didn't want to take time to go find some.

Magnus eyes slid closed and a grin spread across his face. He rolled the condom into place, scooped up a handful of his own cum and smeared it onto the condom. Alec moaned. It was hot and nasty and it didn't occur to Alec that what Magnus had done negated the purpose of the condom, as Alec straddled Magnus and lowered his body onto him, as Magnus pushed himself inside.

Alec moaned again against Magnus's lips, as Magnus filled him, stretched him, found the most sensitive places with him. Alec pushed himself against Magnus, as Magnus slowly slid deeper into him. Magnus's hands curved around Alec's ass, cupping his cheeks, squeezing and kneading and burying himself deep inside.

And Alec kissed him. As Magnus worked his way inside, Alec kissed his lips and neck and the hollow below his ear and the slight dip of his collarbone. They were frenzied, uncontrolled kisses, kisses seized by lust and desire and pleasure.

Alec pressed his knees into the couch for leverage, and began to move, slowly at first, then with increasing speed. Magnus's hands traveled between Alec's hips, pulling him down to meet Magnus's upward thrusts, and his ass, squeezing him and pushing him upward as Magnus retreated. They moved like this, together, their bodies heightened with pleasure.

Alec's own erection lay across Magnus's abdomen, slathering Magnus's cum into his skin. It felt good, almost like he was rubbing himself against Magnus in a wet, sticky lubricant. It was kind of kinky and Alec was surprised at how much it turned him on.

He moved faster on Magnus, and Magnus pushed deeper into him. Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck, no longer able to concentrate on kissing his various body parts. He held onto Magnus as a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his body, as his head fell back with passion, as he met every one of Magnus's thrusts. He moaned and made other inarticulate noises as his body was racked with pleasure, as he finally came undone and painted Magnus, adding his own white, sticky cum to the mess on Magnus's stomach. Magnus's arms squeezed him tightly as he buried himself in Alec and found his own release.

Alec's head fell forward, resting against Magnus's. Their breaths mingled, forced out of them in huffs. When he was finally able, Alec kissed Magnus's neck, tasting the salt from his exertion and the distinct flavor of sex. He trailed kissed up to Magnus's lips and put every emotion he had into that kiss.

At long last, he lifted off of Magnus, and stood in front of him. Magnus looked down at the mess they had made of his body, and laughed. "At least none of it got on the couch," he said, and Alec laughed, too. Alec helped him to his feet, collected their clothes and lead the way to Magnus's bedroom. "Are you staying again?" Magnus asked.

"Do you mind if I do?" Alec said, hesitantly. He was pretty much healed at this point, and he hadn't slept in his own bed since last Thursday. He had texted Jace to let him know he was staying with Magnus, of course, but he wondered at what point Magnus would make him leave. He had rather enjoyed his time at Magnus's, falling asleep next to him, waking up tangled around him.

"I've gotten used to having you in my bed," Magnus said, looking over his shoulder at Alec as he gathered items for a shower. "I'm not sure I could sleep without you now."

Alec grinned at Magnus's retreating figure. As Magnus closed the bathroom door behind him, Alec slipped into his boxers and launched himself onto Magnus's bed. _One more night,_ he thought and sighed happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec awoke to Magnus's lips sucking on his neck. He was startled at first, but quickly settled in to one of his favorite sensations. This was not a bad way to be awakened. Magnus's lips continued nibbling and kissing Alec's neck, until Alec finally moved his head, further exposing his neck, and softly moaned.

"How much time do we have?" Magnus whispered against Alec's ear, just before sucking his earlobe into his warm, wet mouth. Alec quivered, and glanced at the clock.

"I have an hour to take a shower, eat, and get to class," he said sadly. He would really like to continue what Magnus had started.

"We have time for a quickie," Magnus offered.

"Magnus…" Alec began. As much as he was enjoying this treatment, he really didn't want to start something they couldn't finish. He had already missed class on Monday and was not going to miss it today, not even for this.

"I need you, Alec," Magnus interjected. To punctuate his point, he grabbed Alec's hand and rubbed it along is rock-hard erection. Alec's eyes widened a little and he felt a thrill course through his body.

"Maybe you just need to pee," Alec teased.

Magnus growled and bit down hard on Alec's neck, smashing his body against Alec's. "I don't need to pee. I need to fuck you." Alec was surprised how much that turned him on. No one had ever said that to him before, and he had assumed if someone did it would offend him. Quite to the contrary, he was suddenly very willing to help Magnus in his predicament.

"I don't think we have time," Alec said, contradicting his actions as he roughly gripped Magnus's chin and brought their mouths together.

Magnus rolled his body to cover Alec's, rocking against Alec as he planted sloppy, heated kissed on his lips and jaw and neck. "All I need is fifteen minutes," he moaned against Alec's skin.

Alec pulled back to stare at Magnus. "You think you can get me off in fifteen minutes?" he said incredulously.

Magnus grinned. "You bet I can."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You never have before," Alec challenged.

Magnus kissed his neck again. "I've never _tried_ before. I don't normally want it to end so quickly."

Alec still looked skeptical. "I'll bet you anything I can," Magnus said as he rubbed himself against Alec again and Alec's heart skipped.

A bet just sweetened the deal for Alec. He had very much enjoyed winning the first bet he made with Magnus. "What do I get if you do?" Alec asked.

"An epic orgasm, for one thing," Magnus said, and Alec felt the thrumming in his pelvic region. "Okay, here's the stakes. If I don't get you off in fifteen minutes-"

"Ten," Alec interrupted with a smirk. "You've already wasted five."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. "Fine," Magnus said, "if it takes me longer than ten minutes to get you off, I will cook you breakfast while you shower and drop you off at the door to your first class so you won't be late. If I _do_ get you off in ten minutes, you still get all those things…and I get to pick your Halloween costume for Will's party on Saturday." He nipped at Alec's ear again, then whispered into it, "Either way you get an _epic_ orgasm."

Alec had to admit that was a pretty sweet deal. How could resist that offer? But he was a little hesitant to let Magnus pick his costume. Angel only knew what he pick. Alec could imagine himself dressed as a wrestler or a half-naked pirate or a slutty nurse. With Magnus, you just never knew what to expect. "Okay," Alec agreed, "but, just in case, nothing too revealing. I want the costume to cover me."

"Deal," Magnus said. Alec set an alarm for ten minutes on his phone while Magnus grabbed the condom and lube, then wrapped his arms around Magnus and melted against his boyfriend's lips. "Sorry, baby, but we don't have time for all this," Magnus said, breaking the kiss and sitting up.

Alec cocked an eyebrow, as much for the use of the term 'baby' as for his not understanding what Magnus wanted.

Magnus applied pressure to Alec's hips, and rolled him onto his stomach, then pulled him onto his hands and knees. Alec looked back at him, eyes wide with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. They had never done this before, and Alec didn't know what to expect.

Magnus draped his body over Alec's, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered in his ear, "Trust me. You're going to love this."

Magnus eased himself into Alec, and Alec moaned loudly. Magnus's lips and tongue and teeth worked the skin along the back of Alec's neck, his shoulder blades, his spine as he moved within Alec and Alec saw stars. This felt so different than anything they had done before. Magnus was right, this was amazing, the change in angles, the feel of Magnus across his back, Magnus's hands roughly gripping his hips as he drove himself in.

Alec could feel Magnus's warm breath against the skin of his neck, near his ear, and Magnus began a litany of phrases and words, a detailed description of what he was doing to Alec and how good it felt for each of them. The combination of magical sensations and dirty talk made Alec's body weaken, yield to Magnus, and his arms gave out. He propped his upper body on his elbows, breathing hard, trying to hold on just a little bit longer, not wanting this to end.

Then Magnus's hand surrounded his erection and pumped him in time with the movement of his hips. Words and groans and incoherent sounds escaped Alec as his body was overwhelmed with sensations. Magnus bit down on his neck, leaving a livid mark, and groaned, "I wish I could suck your dick right now." And that was all it took. Alec released and a moment later, so did Magnus.

Magnus normally would ride out his orgasm to the fullest, but he had meant it when he said he wanted to suck Alec. So he quickly withdrew, his own arousal still spewing its fluid into the condom covering him, and rolled Alec onto his back. Alec was still oozing his white liquid and Magnus descended on it, lapping it up and running his tongue along Alec's throbbing erection. Alec was still very sensitive, and every movement Magnus made sent a tingling quiver throughout his body.

The timer on Alec's phone buzzed and Magnus released him, smiling up at him. He kissed Alec lovingly, then withdrew and said, "I win. Now get in the shower."

Just like that, it was over. Alec was stunned. He couldn't believe that had just happened, or the way that had just happened. Magnus was right, that was an epic, mind-blowing orgasm. He wondered how he was supposed to take a shower when his whole body was numb and tingling, when he didn't think his legs could support his weight._ Oh Angel that man is good,_ he thought as he pushed himself off the bed, grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Alec stopped by Professor Fairchild's office before leaving school for the day. He was much happier with his nude sketch of Magnus than of the random woman he was supposed to draw, but he wanted to make sure she would accept this alternate drawing for full credit.<p>

He showed both drawings to her, and, like Magnus, she told him that his artwork was great. Her eyes narrowed, and she suddenly focused on the picture of Magnus, a furrow developing between her brows.

"Is that…Magnus Bane?" she asked. Her voice sounded strange to Alec. Then, he remembered that Magnus had been her student a few years ago. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, and was sure she was as well.

"Yes," Alec replied, taking the sketch pad back and depositing it into his backpack.

"Y-you can turn in either sketch," she said. Her expression was closed as she turned away from him, and he quickly exited her office.

The whole interaction was weird, and it rattled Alec. He was thankful to put as much distance as possible between himself and his professor.

* * *

><p>Alec usually didn't see Magnus between school and work on Wednesdays, but he had spent so much time with his boyfriend lately, he really wanted to see his face again before work. He pointed his car in the direction of Magnus's without a moment's hesitation. He entered Magnus's house and found his boyfriend scuttling around the kitchen, collecting pots and ingredients for whatever he planned for dinner.<p>

Alec kissed him in greeting, and Magnus looked pleasantly surprised to see him. He stopped what he was doing and swept Alec into his embrace, and a long, loving kiss.

When they broke apart, Alec leaned back against the countertop and watched Magnus prep the food for dinner. The conversation he had with Professor Fairchild was still weighing heavily on his mind, and he said, "I had a really strange conversation with Professor Fairchild today."

Magnus, who was slightly distracted with chopping an onion, said, "What did Jocelyn have to say?"

Alec's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Jocelyn?" He hadn't realized Magnus was on a first name basis with his former professor.

Magnus's hand briefly stilled in the act of chopping, then slowly resumed his task. His expression was unreadable. "Professor Jocelyn Fairchild," he said nonchalantly, but Alec saw through it.

"Magnus, do you know Professor Fairchild…outside of school?"

Magnus shrugged, and focused on the food.

"Magnus?" Alec prompted. Magnus still didn't answer him. He grasped Magnus's shoulder and turned him around, bringing them face to face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Magnus said lightly and turned back to his preparations.

Alec was highly suspicious now, and starting to get irritated that Magnus would not talk to him. "What? Did you sleep with her or something?" he teased. The accusation was ridiculous, he knew, but he hoped that it would get Magnus talking, if for no other reason than to defend himself.

But Magnus's posture stiffened. He pressed his palms flat against the countertop and leaned against them, rocking back and forth and sighing. The truth hit Alec hard, and he was stunned. "Did you _sleep_ with her?" he demanded.

Magnus hung his head. "It was a long time ago," he admitted softly.

Alec was mortified. He had innocently shown his professor a nude sketch of his boyfriend, only to find out that his boyfriend had once had sex with said professor. "Oh my god, this can't be happening," Alec said, wildly gesticulating around the kitchen as if hoping to find something that said this was all a joke.

Magnus finally turned around. "Alec…" he said with a placating gesture.

Alec rounded on him. "I _showed_ her that drawing! Of you with your dick hard! Oh god I'm so embarrassed," he said, sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs, burying his face in his hands.

Magnus knelt down in front of him. "Why are you embarrassed? It wasn't your naked body?"

Alec's laugh was humorless. "No, but I showed her a naked picture of her ex! No wonder she was acting weird!"

"It was three years ago," Magnus said dismissively. "I doubt she even remembers me."

Alec's head snapped up. "Oh, she remembers you. She looked like she'd seen a ghost or something."

"She probably just remembers that I was her student, nothing more."

"You slept with her while you were her _student?_" Alec exclaimed.

"NO!" Magnus said, pushing himself off the floor and pacing the room. "No, Alec, I wouldn't do that." He met Alec's eyes, willing him to believe he wasn't that underhanded. "Alec, look, I met her at the bar one night. We had a brief thing, and then it ended."

"Just another one night stand?" Alec accused. Magnus was surprised at how much Alec's words stung him.

"No," he said softly, "we dated for about a week."

"Why did you break up with her?"

Magnus dropped his gaze to the floor. "I didn't. She broke up with me when she found out I was a student at AU. She didn't want to risk getting in trouble, even though I wasn't her student. I didn't take her class until the following year."

"Was she one of the women you loved?" Alec asked quietly. He wanted very much for Magnus to open up about his past relationships. At least, he thought he did. He was struggling at the moment to fight down the green monster of jealousy at just the thought of Jocelyn Fairchild with Magnus.

"No," Magnus said. "I liked her a lot, but I never loved her. I'd never been with an older woman before. It was...different. I liked it. Maybe if circumstances had been different…" Magnus's eyes were distant, dreamy, like he was caught up in his past. "But it doesn't matter," he said firmly. "That part of my life is long over. I'm with you now, and I love you, Alec."

Alec sighed. "Are you ever going to tell me about your exes? Or am I just going to find out about them one at a time? I'll walk into the coffee shop and 'bam' there's an ex-girlfriend, or into the gas station and run into an ex-boyfriend. Don't you see that I need to know this?"

"No, I don't see that," Magnus said, stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I don't see what my past really matters."

"The past always matters," Alec said, his anger rising. "I don't like getting blind-sided like I did today with _Jocelyn._" He spat the name like it was distasteful.

"Are you jealous?" Magnus said.

"No," Alec said with defiance.

"Don't be like that," Magnus said. "You knew I wasn't a virgin when we met."

"How many people have you slept with?" Alec demanded.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "I told you I don't make notches on my bedpost," he said coldly. "The only thing you need to know is that I've always been safe. Every time."

Alec glared back at him, and Magnus sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Alec. I'm sorry this happened today. I guess I should have told you about Jocelyn and me, but you love her class and I didn't want to upset you. I wasn't thinking when I posed for your drawing. At least, I wasn't thinking about _her._ I was thinking about how sexy it was for you to draw me naked. I'm sorry I upset you."

Magnus slid his arms tentatively around Alec's waist. Alec's arms were still crossed in front of him, and he looked like a small child refusing to do what his parents wanted. But he didn't stop Magnus, he didn't push him away, and Magnus thought that must be a good sign. He pulled Alec closer to him, and Alec eventually dropped his angry pose and enfolded Magnus in his arms.

"It's not your fault," Alec said sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry about it. I just…I really want to know about your past. I feel like there's a distance between us because you won't open up to me."

"I _have_ opened up to you," Magnus countered. "I've told you all sorts of things about me, things I don't normally tell anyone else. Can't that be enough for now?"

Alec's anger abated and he nuzzled his face against Magnus's chest. He suddenly remembered Will's warning not to push Magnus for information about his past. "For now," he agreed.

"Thank you," Magnus said, as he softly brushed his lips against Alec's forehead. "I really do love you, you know."

"I know," Alec said, his voice muffled in the depths of Magnus's chest. "I love you, too."

Magnus held him close for a long time, his face buried in Alec's hair, breathing in the scent. "I have something for you," he whispered softly.

Alec pulled away, just enough to look into Magnus's green-gold eyes. Magnus let one hand fall to his side and dip into his pocket. He withdrew a small, shiny, silver key. He held it in front of Alec's face and said, "Now you can let yourself in whenever you like."

Alec was a jumble of emotions. He couldn't believe Magnus was giving him a key to his house, and he felt like such an ass for picking a fight with him just moments ago. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe his past didn't matter. Maybe they could be happy together without Alec knowing everything about his boyfriend. Maybe.

Magnus deposited the key in Alec's palm, and Alec stared at it for several long moments. Then, he gently kissed Magnus's lips in a mixture of gratitude and an apology for his behavior. He pocketed the key, and resumed his embrace with Magnus, kissing him softly on his neck. He loved Magnus, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him.

And he was most definitely not handing in the sketch of his nude boyfriend to Professor Jocelyn Fairchild.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the Angel I love making these two be naughty...**


	18. Chapter 18

Alec was exhausted when he arrived home from work. It had been a busy, trying day, an emotional roller coaster, and he really just wanted to sinking into his bed and go to sleep. He had been very careful when he saw Jace at school that day not to let him see the nearly resolved bruise on his face, but in his current sleepy state, he completely forgot about it.

Jace was lounging on the couch, reading a book. He sat up straight when he saw Alec, his eyes narrowing and raking over his face. The bruise was a pale yellow at this point, and on anyone else's skin would probably not be noticeable. On Alec's pale white skin, however, it was still visible.

"What happened to you?" Jace said casually.

Alec's tired mind still hadn't registered what Jace was talking about. "I had a long day," he replied.

"What happened to your _jaw_," Jace clarified.

Alec's body tensed. _Damnit_, he thought. He had tried so hard to keep Jace from finding out about the fight, and then carelessly gave it all away as he was almost healed. "It's nothing."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "If it's nothing, then why don't you tell me about it."

"Because there's nothing to tell," Alec hedged, trying to blow it off.

Jace leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, and studied Alec. His eyes bored into Alec and set him on edge. "I know you better than anyone, and I know you are lying to me. Spill."

Alec shook his head angrily. He was pissed at himself for making this mistake. If he could have avoided Jace until morning, the bruise probably wouldn't be visible at all.

"Did Magnus hit you?" Jace asked. His voice was quiet, but held a deadly undertone.

Alec's eyes flew to Jace's face, wide with surprise. "What? No! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because you're acting strange and you're obviously hiding something. You haven't been home in a week. What the hell is going on, Alec?"

Alec chewed on his lip. What was he supposed to do now? He knew that telling Jace the truth would end with a really pissed off Jace, but he couldn't let Jace think that Magnus hit him. That wouldn't end well either. He had no choice.

Alec averted his eyes from Jace, bracing himself for his reaction, and said in a very small voice, "I got in a fight."

Jace looked calm, which scared the hell out of Alec. He would have preferred Jace raging to this quiet, deadly demeanor. "I see," he said.

_Shit_, Alec thought, _he's pissed._ An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them. Alec was reluctant to break it, but Jace seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

Alec cleared his throat. "These guys were...obnoxious...in the park. They insulted Magnus, and me, and..."

"So you got in a fight?" Jace's voice was still calm. It was unnerving.

"I didn't mean to. I guess I lost control...went into combat mode, you know?" Alec's voice held a plea for Jace to understand. But Jace's eyes held no understanding. Jace's eyes were cold, and angry.

"No wonder your father kicked you out of The Circle," Jace said. He couldn't have hurt Alec more if he had used a blade as his weapon instead of his words. Judging by the look on his face, he knew it.

"Jace..."

"Do you think that's what it means to be a Shadowhunter?" Jace said, his voice rising with anger now. "Do you think you can just go around beating people up as you see fit?"

"Jace, listen-"

"No, Alec, _you_ listen," Jace interrupted. "We were trained to be discrete, stealthy, invisible. We were trained to fight, but more importantly, we were taught _control_. You can't go around beating people up because they piss you off. Even if we aren't going to be Shadowhunters anymore, you can't ruin the secrecy of the organization. Their mission is too important for some hot-headed kid to fuck it up."

Alec's eyes grew wide throughout this speech, and he felt incredibly ashamed of his actions. "I know...I...I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," Jace pressed on. "You've changed so much in the last few weeks. I hardly recognize you anymore."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean, since you met Magnus, you don't come home. I barely see you anymore. You haven't practiced archery in a week and you have a competition next week, in case you forgot. And now you're getting in a fight?" Jace ticked each point off on his outstretched fingers.

Alec felt as if he had been slapped. "I'm in love, Jace. Can't you cut me a little slack? What about you? You're stuck up Clary's ass. You're always off doing whatever she wants you to do and spending all your free time with her. Why is that different from what I'm going through?"

"Because I'm not losing control and getting in fights!" Jace said angrily.

"Perfect," Alec said, his temper really flaring now. "Just fucking perfect. I said I was sorry. It won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me." Alec turned on his heel, stomped to his room and slammed the door closed, rattling the picture frames hanging on the wall.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alec was up bright and early. It had taken all of five minutes for his anger to abate and for him to be overwhelmed with guilt. He had gone back into the living room to talk to Jace, but Jace was already in his room, and Alec had not been sure Jace wanted to talk to him again. He had gone to been feeling awful for fighting with Jace. Jace was his family, and he loved him like a brother.<p>

_Thwump. _Alec's arrow jutted from the target about an inch to the right of the bulls-eye.

What made the fight with Jace even worse was the fact that he wasn't wrong in his assessment of Alec. Alec had been shirking his responsibilities, and that was not like him at all. He knew his coach was counting on him in the competition next week, and he was counting on his scholarship to be able to finish school. If he performed like this in the competition, he would certainly disappoint his team.

_Thwump. _Still to the right, but closer.

It hardly seemed fair that Alec should be made to feel guilty about falling in love, though. He had never felt like this before, had never even wanted to feel like this.

_That's the problem_, he thought, as he buried another arrow into the target. _When you are a responsible eighteen year old, people expect you to be that way forever. _

_Thwump._

Part of him didn't care what anyone else thought about his relationship with Magnus. He loved that man so much it actually hurt to be away from him. He dreamed about him every night, especially when he was in his own bed and Magnus wasn't there. He saw his face all the time. He rushed through schoolwork and his job and everything else just to get back to Magnus as quickly as possible.

_Thwump. _Bulls-eye. He took a small bit of satisfaction in hitting that shot so quickly after a week without practice.

He wasn't trying to let anyone down. He had never been that kind of person. Growing up in Shadowhunter training hadn't allowed him to be irresponsible or childish or even let him be a kid. He had been a miniature adult since he was nine, since his baby brother was born. He had helped his mother take care of Max and teach him how to control his temper and act the way his parents expected them to act.

Alec emptied the rest of his quiver of arrows into the target. His aim was improving, more like how he normally shot that it had been an hour ago when he had started practicing. He collected the arrows and, standing behind the line again, took aim for yet another set.

He still didn't think it fair of Jace to say what he did about his relationship with Magnus. Magnus had been good to him, had taken care of him, had shown him more love than anyone outside his family had ever shown him. He had certainly shown him more love than his family had lately, everyone except Jace.

_Ting._

Alec's emotions had influenced that shot and it was way off the mark.

"Concentrate," came a steady voice from behind him. Alec turned to see Jace watching him, and wondered how long he had been there. "Are you still mad at me?"

Alec lowered his bow, and Jace took a step closer to him. "I'm not mad, no," Alec said, though his voice sounded sad even to him.

"I'm sorry for some of what I said last night," Jace said, and Alec was surprised to hear him apologize at all.

"Which parts?"

Jace watched him steadily. "The parts about Magnus," he said. "I know you love him, and I know this is all new for you. You should be allowed to do some stupid things in the name of love. We all do. But I am worried about you. I don't want you to get in over your head, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Alec offered a small quirk of his lips and a soft chuckle. "It's a risk," he said. "But isn't love always a risk? When you love someone, you give them the power to destroy you, and hope like hell that they won't. Right?"

Jace smiled, a true, genuine smile. They had read that somewhere when they were young, and had thought it was funny. At least, until the first time Jace came home with a broken heart. The saying became all too real after that. After that, neither boy had ever given their heart to someone, until now.

"You're my best friend, Alec. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I just don't want to see you throw away everything you've work for."

"I'm not," Alec said earnestly. "I'm not. My grades are good. I mean, they dipped at first, but that was because I had to figure out how to manage my time better. I wouldn't have been gone this last week if not for the fight. I didn't want you to know and get mad at me."

"You understand why I got mad, though, right?"

Alec nodded. "Of course I do. I was raised by the same rules. I know I shouldn't have done it. That's why I got out of there as quickly as possible, before they could find out who I was. I didn't want it to get back to my dad and the Shadowhunters. I didn't want to bring them into it."

Jace looked satisfied. He reached out a hand and Alec met him halfway, shaking his hand and pulling him into a quick hug. "Magnus isn't the only one who loves you, you know," Jace uttered.

Alec chuckled. "And Clary isn't the only one who loves you." Alec released Jace and said, "I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise."

"You better," Jace said sternly, but ruined it when his face broke into a smile.

Alec selected another arrow and fired it at the target, hitting the bulls-eye dead on. His mind felt clear, his heart free. He hated fighting with Jace as much as he hated fighting with Magnus.

"So, Will is having a costume party on Saturday," Alec said lightly. "You and Clary are welcome to come."

"Sounds fun," Jace replied. "I'll tell her about it this afternoon."

Jace sat down on one of the cheap plastic patio chairs and watched Alec practice for another half hour or so, giving the illusion that nothing had changed in their lives. This was something they had done for years, with Jace occasionally critiquing Alec's stance or posture or the way he held the bow, especially if he was tired or being lazy. Alec loved his best friend, and he was thankful that they were on good terms again.


	19. Chapter 19

The music was already thumping when Magnus and Alec arrived at Will's on Saturday, even though they were an hour early. They were supposed to be there thirty minutes ago, but they had spent Friday night apart, Magnus at Will's finishing Alec's costume, and Alec watching old movie and hanging out with Jace, and those thirty minutes were used to reacquaint their lips after the absence. They had almost gone further than kissing, but Magnus knew Will would kill him if he didn't arrive early, and Magnus couldn't wait to reveal Alec's costume. He was dying to see what Alec thought of it.

Magnus led Alec into the living room, dragging him along by their entwined hands, and was rewarded with Alec's mouth gaping open. The place was completely transformed from how it had looked a month ago when he was here. The brown leather couch and white leather armchairs were pushed up against the wall, creating a large open floor space for the party-goers. A refreshment table stood along one wall, covered in sandwiches, chips, punch, and wine glasses. A keg of beer was next to that table, waiting to be pumped and used.

But the most eye-catching part was the decorations. Every inch of the room seemed to be covered in Halloween decorations: spiders and pumpkins and skeletons and black cats. The lighting was dim with a strobe light and a multi-colored flashing ball the main sources of illumination. Streamers and cobwebs adorned the ceiling and walls and other surfaces, while fog hovered around their feet. The stereo seemed to be playing music from the 1950's, with several songs incorporating Halloween themes.

Alec let out a low whistle. "You sure know how to throw a party," he said to Will as he entered the room.

Will beamed and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet," with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Alec laughed, and followed the gentle tug on his hand as Magnus led him down the hall off the entry to the bedroom on the right. The room was darkly lit, the main light source appeared to be strings of lights lining the book shelves on either side of the room. A heavy, dark curtain hung over the window, matching the heavy, dark bed covers on the queen size bed in the corner. The book shelves were covered in books, records, cds, movies, and other forms of entertainment.

"This is my room," Magnus said. "And this, is for you." He drew open the closet doors and revealed the costume he had spent all his free time making for the last three days. He wore an expectant, hopeful smile on his face as he watched Alec survey the costume.

The costume appeared to be a snug, form-fitting white shirt and pants. The back of the shirt was reinforced with thick material to support a pair of floor-length pure white wings.

"You want me to be…an angel?" Alec said, slightly stunned. He turned his eyes on Magnus.

"You already are," Magnus said, sliding his arms around Alec's waist. "You're my angel, come and save me tonight."

Alec snorted. "Did you just quote an Aerosmith song?"

Magnus grinned. "Yep."

"Dork," replied Alec as he turned back to the costume. He pulled the hanger down and laid the costume across Magnus's bed, studying it thoughtfully.

"Well, try it on," said Magnus.

Alec quickly stripped down to his boxers, which thankfully were a light colored pair so they wouldn't show through the white pants. He slipped the pants on, and noticed they fit him perfectly. They flared out slightly toward the bottom, giving the illusion of an angel's robe. Magnus had to help him with the top because of the weight of the wings. The shirt fit snugly, like his favorite work-out shirt, and had long sleeves trimmed in gold. The wings were made of a light-weight material, but were still heavy as assembled. They peaked over his shoulders and tapered off to drag the ground.

"I can't believe you made this," Alec said. It was not a costume he would have chosen for himself, but he was very impressed with Magnus's design and skill. The costume was beautiful, and masculine enough for him to not feel stupid wearing it. He really didn't care for the wings, and white was not his favorite color, but he could deal with both for one evening. "Thank you," he said, and kissed Magnus softly on his lips.

Magnus's face lit up as he stared at 'his angel.' "God, you look good," he said, licking his lips absently. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, and went back to the closet.

He removed a long, hooded, deep purple robe and draped it over his body. A golden tassel hung down the front of the robe. The sleeves flared out, engulfing Magnus hands. The only visible part of his body was his face, until he put the hood up and his face was obscured in shadow.

"What are you?" Alec asked.

"A warlock," Magnus said, lowering the hood and grinning widely at Alec. "I plan to make this quite a magical night, my little angel-boy." He crossed the room in one long stride and, collecting Alec in his arms, kissed him breathless.

Magnus spent the next thirty minutes applying generous amounts of make-up and glitter to his face, eyes, and hair. "What good is a warlock that doesn't shimmer?" Magnus said offhandedly while drizzling glitter over his head.

When they reentered the living room, it had changed again. There was a steady stream of people entering the house, dressed in all manors. Magnus introduced him to a tall man who was covered in green body paint named Ragnor, and a girl he identified as Catarina dressed like Smurfette, with her skin painted blue and a short white dress and tall white heels. They had grown up with Magnus at the Institute, and became friends, once he met Will and started allowing people to be friends with him.

Jace and Clary were nuzzling on the couch, dressed as a vampire bride and groom, complete with fake blood dripping down their fronts. Jace nodded his head in greeting at Alec, and hid a grin behind his hand when he saw the angel wings protruding over Alec's shoulders. Alec made a rude hand gesture at him and he erupted with laughter.

Next, they spotted Will and Jem and Tessa. The men were wearing 19th century formalwear, with long coattails and top hats. Tessa wore a fabulous 19th century lavender ball gown, and a small, feather mask over her eyes, as if she were attending a turn-of-the-century masquerade ball. Her hair was pulled up with long, spiral curls hanging down. She looked stunning.

Within the hour there were about a hundred people filling the living room, and spilling into the kitchen and out the open patio doors. Tessa was seen scurrying around, refilling the punch bowls and food trays, chatting with guests and being a gracious hostess.

Magnus led Alec onto the dance floor, where Alec noted that the music had changed. Magnus nodded in conformation. "Will has a cd of music from each decade. It changes automatically every hour. Will, Jem, Tessa and I each got to pick a few songs from each decade. He actually made several cds from each decade so that we don't get bored of the same songs at each party."

"That's brilliant," Alec said.

Magnus nodded again. "Yes, but don't tell Will that. His ego is big enough as it is."

The current song was a fast one, and Alec found it cumbersome to dance with the weight of his wings on his back. After a few minutes, he figured out how to maneuver and settled into a rhythm with Magnus. After a time, the song changed to a slow ballad. Magnus drew Alec close, pressing their bodies together as they swayed to the song.

A few hours of drinking and snacking and mingling with the other guests, and Alec was beginning to feel a little tipsy. His inhibitions lowered, and he was emboldened enough to ask Magnus how many of the people at the party he had slept with. Magnus rolled his eyes, not nearly as buzzed as Alec, and simply said, "A few."

"Really?" Alec said, scanning the crowd more thoroughly, looking for likely suspects. "Which ones?"

He wasn't drunk, and he seemed genuinely interested, not at all jealous, so Magnus pointed to a man at the refreshment table who was wearing a werewolf mask, and said, "Woolsey is one of them." The man lifted his mask to take a drink of his beer and Alec saw an attractive profile with light brown hair.

Alec nodded. "Who else?"

Magnus pointed out a few other people, a beautiful dark-haired woman wearing a slinky cat costume, and a short, dark-skinned woman who was dressed in the slutty nurse costume Alec had feared Magnus would make him wear.

"Woolsey and I have known each other for many years. The others are people that work with Will and Jem." Magnus shrugged.

"Why have you been with so many people?" Alec said, the alcohol loosening his tongue.

Magnus popped a chip in his mouth, crunching thoughtfully. "I guess I just get tired of having a relationship with my hand," he said, and Alec's face flushed. "Come on, let's dance."

He dragged Alec back into the center of the room, and pulled his body close again. The song was too fast for slow dancing, but Magnus didn't seem to care. They danced like this, cheeks pressed together, softly swaying to each song that played, no matter the tempo.

Eventually, Magnus turned his face, his breath mixing with Alec's, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet at first. But the longer they kissed, the more passionate it became, and the more they wanted to be alone. Magnus slid his hand from around Alec's waist and captured Alec's hand. Without a word, he led Alec from the living room down the hallway to his bedroom.

They were not the only people in the hallway. Jem had Will pressed against the wall with his body and they were sharing a heated kiss. Will's hand was in Jem's unzipped pants, making a gentle stroking motion, small, pleased sounds escaping Jem as they kissed. Alec could just make out the impressive bulge beneath Will's hand.

Magnus grinned when he saw them. "You do know your bedroom is about ten feet to the right?" he said in an amused voice. Will growled in response, a gargled word that was incomprehensible around Jem's tongue. "Where's the lovely Tessa?"

Jem broke the kiss, turning his head toward Magnus, his eyes glazed with desire. "She wanted to stay in the kitchen and take care of the guests."

"Such a generous woman," Magnus said.

There was no further conversation. Will and Jem returned to their groping, rolling and pushing each other down the hallway, into their bedroom, and closing the door definitively behind them. Magnus shook his head and chuckled, then opened his own bedroom door and pulled Alec inside.

Magnus hit a button on his stereo, and music started playing. "Trust me, with Will and Jem in the room across the hall, we will want something to drown out the sound."

The dim lighting sparked off Magnus's eyes as Alec said, "Are we really going to sneak off at a party and have sex?"

Magnus made a sound somewhere between a hum and a moan and slithered his body against Alec's. He shed his purple robe, revealing his nearly nude body underneath. When had he taken off his shirt and pants? Alec must have missed that.

Magnus's fingers dipped into the waistband of Alec's pants, gently tugging them off, and Alec sidestepped to let them fall to the floor. He reached for the hem of his shirt, knowing Magnus would have to help him remove it. Magnus stilled his hand.

"Leave that on. Please," he said, his voice husky and deep.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Magnus grinned sheepishly. "It's kind of my fantasy."

"To sleep with an angel?" Alec clarified.

Magnus nodded, biting his lip. Alec was instantly turned on, instantly hard. He swallowed, and Magnus's lustful eyes focused on his bobbing Adam's apple.

"T-tell me about this fantasy," Alec said, attempting to match Magnus's seductiveness. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Magnus's finger grazed along Alec's throat, across his collarbone, and down his chest. "I want my big, strong angel who can beat up three guys at once to throw me on the bed and have his way with me."

Alec felt his heart flutter. He pushed his hands into Magnus's hair and their lips collided. He kissed Magnus roughly, pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend's, forcing his tongue into Magnus's mouth. He tasted the coppery flavor of blood, just a trickle, as his tongue darted around Magnus's mouth, repeatedly grazing the roof of his mouth and making Magnus tremble.

He scooped Magnus into his arms, his boyfriend's long legs dangling against Alec's straining biceps. Magnus may be thin, but he was taller than Alec, and there was a lot of long legs and arms to contend with, but Alec hardly noticed. He tossed Magnus onto the bed as if he were feather-light and climbed on top of him.

"You know I can't lay down with these wings, right?" he growled into Magnus's ear.

"I don't want you to lay down," Magnus said, and silenced him with another kiss.

Alec worked his way down Magnus's body, peppering him with kisses and bites and leaving angry red marks that made Magnus groan with desire. He stripped Magnus's boxers off his body and wasted no time taking Magnus's arousal into his mouth.

Magnus propped his upper body on his elbows, looking down at Alec, watching him lick and suck and nip at him. Alec looked up at him with his deep blue eyes, so full of love and lust, his angel wings hovering above his back completing the fantasy. "You are the best boyfriend ever," Magnus groaned as his erection twitched in Alec's mouth.

Alec did not know what possessed him that night, where his confidence and lack of inhibition came from. He gobbled Magnus up, taking him deeper than he ever had, letting Magnus roll his hips and fuck his mouth. This was Magnus's fantasy, and he let him do whatever he wanted. And when Magnus released, not a drop spilled.

Magnus's whole body was thrumming. This was even better than his wildest fantasy. He cupped Alec's cheeks and pulled his mouth up to meet his own in a blazing, uncontrolled kiss. He moaned against Alec's lips, the taste of his own cum mixed with the sweet wine Alec drank for a very unique flavor in Alec's mouth. Combine that with Alec rubbing his stony arousal against Magnus's leg, and Magnus was instantly hard again.

Magnus quickly rid Alec of his boxers, and rolled the condom in place. He slathered Alec with lubricant, and Alec pumped against Magnus's hand, easily sliding through the tight ring of his fingers, and moaning loudly. Magnus pointed Alec in the right direction, and hitched his legs over Alec's hips. Alec pressed himself inside Magnus and both men groaned in pleasure.

Alec paused, holding Magnus, surrounded by Magnus, panting against his neck as he adjusted to the onslaught of sensations coursing through his body. He propped himself on his elbows, gripping Magnus's shoulders tightly, kissing and biting his lips. He moved in and out of Magnus, Magnus's body meeting his thrusts, melting against him. Magnus's eyes were fluttering with the effort to keep them open. He didn't want is eyes to close, he wanted to watch, to see Alec's face contort with pleasure, to see the wings hovering above his shoulders. He reached out and touched the wings attached to Alec's back, his slender fingers caressing the curve at the top of the wing and the soft material beneath his fingers.

He kissed Alec again, clinging tightly to the feathers of his wings. He rolled his hips even further and Alec found that sensitive bundle of nerves, and hammered it relentlessly. This was so much better than Magnus expected it to be. He was high, his body racked with waves of pleasure, his fingers stimulated by the feel of those soft feathers. Alec's fingers were digging into his back where he held Magnus, his body arcing with each thrust.

A thin layer of sweat broken out on Alec's body, making his white shirt stick to him and his face and neck glisten in the dark. He was so beautiful on top of him, inside him, surrounding him. Magnus felt the coiling of energy, the stimulation of nerves deep inside his pelvis and he ran his fingers along the firm edge of the wings one more time as he said, "My angel," and released against his own abdomen and chest, moaning loudly.

Alec felt Magnus clinched down around him, felt the throbbing of Magnus's erection which was caught between their bodies, saw Magnus's eyes roll back as he released. Magnus's hands slid off the wings and dug into Alec's back as wave after wave of fluid spewed from him, and Alec couldn't hold on any longer. He released inside Magnus, pushing himself deeper and deeper, his body shuddering, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Alec's body was spent, and he collapsed on top of Magnus, still buried deep inside him. Alec kissed Magnus, as he slowly released him and withdrew. Still breathing hard, he dropped down beside Magnus and said, "Was that everything you wanted your fantasy to be?"

"No," Magnus said, twining his hand behind Alec's head, "it was so much more. It was perfect. Thank you." He brought their lips together again, and Alec melted against him.

When they broke away, Alec's face adopted a sly look and he said, "You said there was not much you were opposed to…sexually. Right?"

Magnus nodded. "That's true."

"What _are _you opposed to…you know, for future reference?" A faint blush was creeping up Alec's face.

Magnus nodded his head toward the bedroom door, and Alec's brows furrowed, not understanding. "I don't share," Magnus stated. "I love Will like family. Jem and Tess, too. And I completely support their relationship. But I couldn't handle it. I have to know that I'm the only one that matters to the person I'm with. I've never cheated, and I never will."

"So…threesomes are out," Alec said.

"Yep."

"Good," Alec said, attempting to snuggle next to Magnus, but his wings kept getting in the way. "I don't want to share you either. Now help me gets these wings off."

With Magnus's assistance, Alec managed to wiggle out of his shirt without damaging the wings. It felt good to be free of the heavy burden. As he settled into Magnus's embrace, his brain finally registered the songs that had been issuing from Magnus's stereo. All the songs had a common theme, something to do with angels and Heaven.

"Did you make this cd for tonight?" Alec asked.

Magnus grinned and slid a lock of Alec's hair behind his ear. He nodded once, and sang the next lines of the song currently playing.

_"And baby you're all that I want_  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>  
><em>And love is all that I need<em>  
><em>And I found it there in your heart<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>We're in heaven"<em>

Alec rested his head against Magnus's chest, nuzzling him affectionately, and planting soft kisses against his skin. He felt relaxed, comfortable, and oh so incredibly happy. Magnus kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of his hair.

A buzzing sound jolted them from their happy haze. Magnus reached for his phone, turning the face to see who was calling him. "Fuck," he said irritably. He hesitated for a moment before answering the call. "Hello." He did not sound happy to talk to whoever was on the other end. "Yeah, fine. See you in a minute."

He ended the call, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who was it?" Alec asked. "What did they want?"

Magnus sighed. "Camille," Magnus said sharply. "She's been arrested."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song is "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.**

**To Dom-Bug: You are absolutely correct. I should have addressed that more. In my mind, Alec knew he was wrong to get in the fight, so he didn't stay mad at Jace. Plus, Jace and Magnus are really all he has. Hard to hold a grudge when you only have two people in your life that care about you...Sorry I didn't address that better...**


	20. Chapter 20

"Who's Camille?" Alec asked while he hopped on one foot, shaking out his pants leg in the most ungraceful manor possible.

Magnus tugged his shirt over his head and sat down on the bed, slipping his socks and shoes on and tying the laces. "She's…my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Alec said, his curiosity rising. "Is she one of the ones you loved?"

Magnus sighed. He had been avoiding this topic as much as possible, but it seemed that he would have to deal with it head on now. "Yes," he said, grabbing his coat and waiting for Alec by the door.

"And why are we going to bail her out of jail?" Alec said with mild amusement.

Magnus opened the door to the bedroom, ushering Alec into the hall. "Because I want to know how the hell she got my number."

The party was much quieter than it had been when Magnus and Alec had left it for the seclusion of his bedroom. There were still a few guests dancing to the music from the 1990's cd that was now emitting from the radio. Several others were passed out on the furniture lining the walls. Tessa appeared through the kitchen doorway, and Magnus shared a brief conversation with her. She looked alarmed at the idea of Magnus leaving the party to bail out Camille, and expressed her hope that he was sober enough to drive.

"I'm fine. Really. I haven't drank anything alcoholic for a couple of hours now," he assured her, and kissed her cheek goodbye. He was thankful that Will and Jem were in their bedroom. He didn't think Will would let him go quite as easily as Tessa.

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him out the front door to his car. He turned over the engine and cranked up the heat to take away the chill. Once they turned onto the main road back to Alicante, Alec broke the silence. "I confused," he said. "You said you wanted to know how Camille got your number, but you knew who was calling before you answered the phone..."

Magnus smiled grimly. "I have a lot of numbers in my phone of people I don't want to talk to. I don't like surprises, at least, not that kind."

Alec nodded, wondering why Magnus would answer the call if that was the only reason he kept Camille's number. "Are you going to tell me about Camille?"

Magnus glanced at him. He didn't look upset or angry, just curious. "I suppose I better. Camille Belcourt-"

"Belcourt?" Alec interrupted. "Like the hotels?"

"Yeah. Her father owns a few hundred five-star hotels around the world," Magnus confirmed.

Alec let out a low whistle. "You sure seem to pick people whose families have a lot of money," he teased.

Magnus frowned. He didn't want Alec to get the wrong idea about him. "In all fairness, I didn't know that about either of you before I met you. It's not like I sought you out because your family is loaded or anything. Besides, you two are the only people I've dated that actually had any money."

Alec placed his hand on Magnus's arm. "Relax, Magnus. I was only joking. Besides, I don't have shit. I'm just as broke as you are." He chuckled, and Magnus joined him.

"Well, Camille does," he said. "Her daddy gave her a huge trust fund. And I'm pretty sure she's never heard the word 'no' in her life. She's gorgeous, too. Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes. She's used to getting her way. If she wants something, it's hers, and it doesn't matter who she has to step on to get it."

"She sounds pleasant," Alec said with a hint of sarcasm.

Magnus shook his head. "She's a bitch."

Alec turned to look at Magnus. "Why didn't she just get her daddy to bail her out?"

Magnus gave him a small smile. "Who would be more likely to attract the paparazzi? Me or her dad?"

Alec smiled slightly. Magnus had a point. If he were to get arrested and had the funds at his disposal to get bailed out, he would certainly not call his father, but he wasn't sure he would call his ex-boyfriend, if he had one, either. He wondered if he should be worried about this Camille person. "Do you still love her?"

Magnus snorted. "God no!" he said. "Look, Alec, my relationship with Camille was...complicated. Your basic nightmare." He sighed heavily again. "Camille can be one of the most charming people you can imagine. She can be sweet and funny. She does the 'damsel in distress' thing quite well. But it's all a lie, an illusion. She's the devil. She'll suck the life right out of you."

He glanced at Alec, who was watching him as he spoke. "I met Camille when I lived in London. I was nineteen, she was eighteen. She seemed so…normal. She was clearly upset that her parents didn't spend much time with her, but I didn't realize until later that was just an act. She loved living by her own rules. Who wouldn't at that age? I guess you could make a case that I was doing the same thing, living in London with my best friends, doing whatever I felt liked…

"The biggest difference between what I did and what she did was that I was looking out for my friends at the same time. She was looking out for herself. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. I fell in love with her, or at least the idea of her, but she never loved me." He shook his head sadly.

"Camille was sleeping with a guy named Peter Burg the entire time we were dating. He was in Paris, and she kept taking long visits there, claiming that her father wanted her to check on the Paris Belcourt Hotel. Bullshit. It took me nearly a year to find out the truth. She wasn't very happy when I broke up with her."

Alec looked at Magnus seriously. "Remind me again why we are bailing her out?"

Magnus sighed. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Magnus could be such a softie sometimes. It was a personality trait that Alec adored, but not necessarily in this situation.

Magnus parked the car outside the police station, rushed around the car to open the door for Alec, and held his hand as they entered through the double glass doors. The inside of the station was glaringly white, almost painful on the eyes. There was a row of uncomfortable-looking hard plastic chairs along one wall, a few of which were occupied by people wearing identical irritable expressions. That was to be expected considering it was one o'clock in the morning and they were in a police station, Alec supposed.

Magnus walked up to a window with a silver speaker set into it. He pressed a button, finally getting the attention of a sandy-haired young man, then stated his business. The clerk told him to have a seat, that they would be with him shortly.

A few minutes later, Magnus's name was called by a tall officer who had an inch or two on Magnus, and at least seventy pounds. The guy was massive, and looked grumpy. He indicated Alec should stay in the lobby, and led Magnus down a stark white hallway, into a small room where Magnus signed some papers and paid the cash for Camille's bail.

A short time later, he was face to face with the lovely Camille Belcourt. He had not seen her in well over a year. She had not changed much. She was still beautiful, her hair was still blonde, her green eyes still sparkled as they trailed up and down his body like she was deciding which part to devour first.

He gulped and said, "Hello, Camille."

"Magnus, darling," she said, taking a wobbly step toward him, tripping and landing in him arms.

"Public Intoxication, Camille? Really?" he said, as he steadied her on her feet.

She ran a long, thin finger tipped in red lacquer nail polish down his cheek. "I was just having a little fun," she said, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout.

He knew she was trying to be sexy, seductive. He would not fall for it, but he could not to push her away either. He did not love her, and had not for a few years now. But there was something about Camille that made his resolve weaken. Like looking at a terrible accident, he didn't want to look, but he was compelled to anyway.

He released her arms, now that he was sure she wouldn't fall against him again. "How did you get my number, Camille?" he said steadily.

She smiled her perfect smile, white teeth shrouded by red lips. "I have my ways. You know that."

He sighed. He had hoped she would give him a straight answer, but that was foolish. Camille only knew how to play games. He suddenly wished he hadn't brought Alec along. He did not want Alec to be a new target for her. He probably shouldn't have come at all. He shouldered past her, making his way to the door.

"Magnus, wait," she said softly. He wasn't sure why he hesitated, but he did. He slowly turned around, and found she had moved close to him again. "Don't I still mean anything to you?"

He turned back around and marched out the door. He found Alec waiting in the lobby, looking very uncomfortable. Relief washed over his boyfriend's face as soon as he saw Magnus. He stood, crossed the room in a few long strides, his eyes scanning Magnus's face, reading him.

Magnus stiffly put his arm around Alec's waist, a protective gesture he wasn't even conscious of doing, and guided him through the door and toward his car. He let Alec in first, giving him a small smile as he closed the door. He was regretting this now. He should have just sent her to voicemail, and stayed at Will's in bed with Alec. That was where he wanted to be, more than anything. That was where he belonged.

Magnus and Alec were quiet on the drive to the Belcourt Hotel. Magnus kept checking the review mirror. He did not like the look Camille was giving Alec, like he was a pawn in her game…whatever game _that _was.

"So, you must be Alec," Camille said, her voice silky. "Magnus's new boy-toy." Her eyes flashed and locked with Magnus's in the mirror, and Magnus wondered how she knew Alec's name.

Alec turned slightly in his seat. "I'm his boyfriend, yes," he replied politely. Magnus could see how uncomfortable Alec was, and he hated himself for putting him in this situation. What had he been thinking?

Camille ran her fingers over Alec's shoulder and as far down his arm as she could reach from the back seat. Alec pulled away, scrunching closer to the door. "Magnus always did have a soft spot for black-haired, blue-eyed pretty boys."

Magnus whipped the car into a parking spot, opened the door and leapt out, dragging Camille with him. He ducked down and said to Alec, "I'm going to take her upstairs and get my money. I'll be right back." He stared at Alec for a moment, beseeching him to be understanding. Alec nodded.

Magnus roughly guided Camille into the hotel lobby and jammed his finger against the elevator button. "What floor?" he snapped.

Camille pressed the button to the top floor, the penthouse suite. _Of course_, thought Magnus wryly. They rode up in silence. Magnus barely noticed the burgundy carpet, the mirrored walls of the elevator, the golden hand railing. This was such a mistake, he knew that now. He just wanted to get his money and get back to Alec as soon as possible.

The bell dinged, and the doors parted, exposing a small room with an ornate door. Camille opened the door, and led Magnus into the penthouse suite. The room was massive, a luxurious living room adorned with plush furniture and ornate decorations. The interior designer in Magnus was impressed. The ex-boyfriend in Magnus just wanted the hell out of there.

Camille flicked on a light in an adjacent bedroom, rummaged around for a few moments, and returned with the money Magnus had paid for her bail. A large stack of cash. Magnus reached for it, but Camille whipped it out of reach before he touched it. He had known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Magnus? Don't you miss me? Just a little?" Camille said, her voice breaking in mock sadness, her finger and thumb about an inch apart, her bottom lip sticking out again. He would not be fooled by her again. At least, not tonight.

"No," he said flatly.

"Do you still care about me? We were so good together?" She batted her mascaraed eyes at him, her green orbs wide and expectant.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "How would you know? You spent more time with your other boyfriend than you did with me."

"But I loved you more," she said, touching her finger gently to his cheek. "Don't you want to give us another chance? That boy-toy of yours won't last, you know that. We belong together, Magnus." She arched her body against him.

He gripped her elbows, holding her away from his body. "You could give me the past, Camille, but Alec is my future. And for the record, the past sucked." He released her arms, snatched the cash from her hand, and darted out the door, leaving her gaping at him as he went.

He sped back to his car as quickly as possible. His whole body shook as he closed the car door and turned to Alec. He was angry. Angry with Camille, and angry with himself. But he was also scared. He knew Camille. She was capable of anything and had the resources to fund whatever crazy plan she came up with. He prayed she would leave them alone, would leave Alec alone. How could he have been so stupid?

He threw his arms around Alec, holding him close and whispering, "I'm so sorry," over and over. Alec, his sweet boyfriend, the man he loved more than anything. "I'm sorry," he said again, as he withdrew from Alec's embrace and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He sat back in his seat, running his hands through his hair and thinking. Eventually, he turned back to Alec and said, "Promise me you will stay away from Camille. No matter what she says or does, no matter what happens, just promise me you will stay away from her." His voice held a plea, but Magnus didn't have the ability to care about that right now.

He could see the concern in Alec's eyes as he looked back at him and promised that he would stay away from her. Magnus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, squeezed Alec's hand, and pointed his car toward home.


End file.
